A Change of Perspective
by Kemurikat
Summary: An ancient relic unexpectedly turns Kazuki and Akabane into...women! Warning: bad language & mature subject matter. Mostly Animeverse. Mostly Ban & Akabane with multiple pairings. A romp on the twisted side! -WIP-
1. The Eyes of Horus

Disclaimer:

All GetBackers characters belong to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine. This story was written purely for entertainment purposes, so absolutely no money was gained. (That much is obvious, eh?)

The events, characters, organizations and any other names depicted in this novella are fictitious. Any similarities to actual persons, living or dead or to actual organizations and events is purely coincidental.

The GetBackers character personalities are based mostly from the animated series and my bizarre imagination as well as some very loose references to the manga in general. (My sincere apologies to all you GetBacker purists out there. I've decided to twist the GetBacker universe to suite my hedonistic purposes.)

The image card use for this story is drawn by ~vitamine at Deviant Art. (check out the artist's gallery and a higher rez image of this pic: http colon double slash vitamine dot deviant art dot com/gallery/#/d2s86mz)

All the events in this story take place after the last episode of the animation series.

* * *

**A Change of Perspective**

-GetBackers fan-fiction by Kemurikat-

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Eyes of Horus**

Ban Mido glanced at the Honky Tonk's clock for the hundredth time that night, slumping in a booth that he and Ginji favored. His patience had worn thin waiting past the arranged hour for Hevn to arrive, anxiously anticipating the final pay cut for the last job they'd completed.

His cellphone chimed signaling a text message. Ban checked his inbox and found two.

The first one was from Hevn:

BE THERE SOON.

The second was from _Dr_. _Jackal_:

LOOKING FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU AND GINJI AGAIN.

_Yeah. Whatever. Creepy freak._ He'd argued with Hevn about the last _five_ jobs she'd given them since Jackal had disturbingly ended up being the _third_ member of their team! The jobs were extremely dangerous, she reasoned, and her choice of Jackal proved to be very useful, but what really annoyed him was that Jackal had actually been _pleasant_ to work with, fighting seamlessly alongside them in particularly hard fights.

_What the hell's Jackal up to, I wonder_, Ban mused to himself as he heard the confident clickity-click of three inch heels on wet pavement at about half-past midnight. He lazily looked towards the front door of the Honky Tonk and saw the shapely Negotiator step inside, shaking droplets of rain from her long, blonde hair. He frowned and pointed to the cafe's clock.

"You're _late_, Hevn. I don't even know why we bothered to set a time. Ginji passed out two hours ago," Ban grumbled, glancing at a snoring chibi-Ginji huddled up in the seat opposite him.

"Sorry, sorry. My last appointment ran longer than I expected. Mr. Yurimoto's quite the chatterbox when he's drunk," Hevn replied. She then removed a small, bulging brown envelope and handed it to Ban. "As promised, payment in full plus bonus."

He accepted the envelope and quickly counted its contents. Ban then let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Hevn. We really needed this."

"You're welcome," Hevn said smiling. "See? I'm not all bad."

Before Ban could say a witty but scathing comeback, the Honky Tonk front door jingled open and a rather damp somebody Ban never expected to see at all stepped inside.

Akabane stood by the door and tipped his hat in greeting.

"Mido."

"Jackal."

There was an uneasy truce between them, largely having to do with the fact that their last two jobs with _him_ on their team had been very profitable.

"I've got a redeye to catch so I'm off. There's a big overseas negotiation I need to personally attend to so I'll see you boys in a few days. Wish me luck," Hevn said with a wink. "In the meantime, you'll both just have to survive without me."

"We'll manage," Ban said, keeping a wary eye on the silent man in black by the door. _If Jackal's her escort and she's meeting a client _personally_ overseas..._ An ambitious gleam appeared in Ban's eyes.

_Heh. Heh._ _Heh_. _That sounds like a very, VERY big paycheck!_

Without another word, Akabane opened the cafe door for Hevn and fell into step behind her, closing it with a soft click.

"Okay, pal, we're sleeping on a bed tonight," Ban said with a grin as he picked up a groggy, chibi-Ginji from their favorite booth.

"All done with your rendezvous?" Paul Wan remarked, emerging from the basement of the Honky Tonk cafe with a smile.

Ban nodded in response and ambled up to him. These days, Paul spent most of his time in constant contact with MakubeX ever since Lower Town had been downloaded into a complex computer system built especially for that purpose which Paul jokingly nicknamed 'Master Hal'. The computer unit's uniquely innovative, super-massive storage capacity was Paul's own invention, a testament to his skill and the vast resources the man had at his disposal. Not bad for a seemingly mild-mannered cafe owner.

"Yup, but Hevn's cooking up another job for us as we speak. And I have a good feeling it's a big one. So, how's Wonder Geek these days, anyway?" Ban asked, balancing a sleeping chibi-Ginji on his shoulders.

"Well, lately everyone's been calling MakubeX the 'Messiah of Lower Town.' But he's not too happy with that title since he believes most of the credit goes to the two of you," Paul said with a shrug.

"Heh. _Now_ he decides to be modest? I'm sure he's loving every minute of it," Ban grinned, placing a small pile of bills on the bar. "_That_ should cover most of our tab."

He watched with satisfaction as Paul gawked.

"We've been making a profit from the last couple of jobs and I've been saving up. Coz frankly, I'm getting sick and tired of you bossing me and Ginji around whenever we're in here. That little stack should shut you up for a while. Later."

Eyes wide and mouth still agape, Paul watched as Ban strolled out of the Honky Tonk with a slumbering chibi-Ginji on his shoulders, whistling a happy tune.

* * *

The cab arrived at Tokyo International Airport with some time to spare. Hevn, in a stylish white business suit and Jackal in his signature attire, browsed a small newspaper stand located at the center of the main lobby.

"You're more conservatively dressed today," Jackal teased, somewhat missing the familiar low neckline of her appearance.

"I'm behaving myself for the client. Don't want to make an unfavorable first impression, y'know," Hevn chimed back.

"Perhaps I can do a quick reconnaissance while we wait?" Jackal offered.

"No need. I've done my homework," Hevn said with a smile and pulled out an elegant pewter cigarette case from the laptop bag slung across her shoulder.

"I don't smoke," Jackal said flatly.

"Neither do I," Hevn laughed, opening the case and allowing him to peer over her shoulder.

To Jackal's amusement, the case concealed a micro-control panel of some kind on the lower half while the upper half was a monitor. "These little gadgets of yours never cease to delight me, Hevn. Wherever do you acquire such things?"

"Oh, here and there. Some I build myself," Hevn said proudly. "I used to be a pretty good scientist in my day."

Jackal filed that bit of information she let slip in his head. He realized he clearly underestimated this woman. He wondered what other hidden talents she possessed.

"I got someone to tap into the airport's security system, see?" Hevn explained, showing Jackal exactly how deep the hack visually took them.

"Impressive," Jackal complimented. "May I?" He reached around her with his right arm and toggled the images himself.

Not at all bothered with the close proximity of Jackal pressed against her back, she allowed him to manipulate her little gadget with some guidance.

"Here comes our escort," Jackal said, pausing the image of a bulky, olive-skinned man in a shiny, deep blue suit exiting a custom black Mercedes limo bedecked with small Arabian flags.

Hevn and Jackal awaited their escort's arrival, each appearing to casually peruse a copy of the New York Times. The man approached them and bowed with a flourish.

"Follow me, please," he said in a deep, booming voice.

They were lead to an area of the airport reserved for private flights and boarded a sleek, beige, Bombardier Learjet 60XR. The interior was exquisite: cherry wood paneling, leather seats, fully stocked bar and attractive flight attendant.

The man in the deep blue suit introduced himself as Hassim, recited a brief overview of the plane's many amenities, encouraged his two guests to make themselves at home and that Prince Bahadir eagerly awaited their arrival.

In a few minutes, the plane taxied the runway and executed a smooth takeoff. Once they reached their intended altitude, Hevn removed her seat belt and went about making herself more comfortable.

"I hope you brought a book," Hevn asked, sitting cross-legged in her seat. Jackal, who was seated by the window to her left, removed his coat and adjusted his seat to recline further.

"I'd rather take a nap," he said, sensing no immediate danger. "Wake me when we get there." He then pulled his hat over his face, rested his hands on his lap and was still.

Hevn shook her head as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. _That man's full of surprises. Here I was thinking he'd be a restless, guarded wreck the entire trip. Instead, the guy goes to sleep!_

After a last lingering look, she returned to reading her book for the duration of the flight.

* * *

Prince Bahadir Al Sayud's personal palace loomed vast and magnificent, a feature one easily expected from someone of his status and wealth. Once inside, Hevn marveled at Persian carpeting, historical baubles and elaborate architecture. Jackal merely scanned the area with disinterest.

"Everything's covered in gold," Hevn whispered.

"Not only 'covered', I'm sure," Jackal whispered back, his acute senses scoping out every living body in their general proximity. He needed to be ready in case things got ugly as negotiations sometimes went. He had no idea what the true intentions of this foreign client were and the anticipation of danger made him quiver with excitement.

They were ushered by Hassim into a large, round living room enriched in warm, vibrant colors. There were numerous fluffy rugs, sofas with cushions of various shapes and textures, and an open balcony with two massive double doors that were parted to reveal the lush, peaceful garden outside.

Hevn sat on one of the sofas as Jackal strode to the threshold of the balcony to admire the topiary garden. In a few moments, his ears heard the tapping of footsteps steadily approaching them. Hassim, who stood quietly to the side of the room, announced the arrival of their illustrious client.

"Welcome! You must be Hevn," Prince Bahadir said cheerfully, who opted for a more western-style greeting of shaking her hand. "You must be her bodyguard, Dr. Jackal."

Akabane nodded slightly in deference and chose to stand.

_Hey, this Prince Bahadir's pretty cute. He's also a lot younger in person_, Hevn thought to herself as she took in the Prince's very untraditional appearance. His long, dark hair was uncovered and braided tightly behind him in sections, the ends adorned with gold clasps. His robes exposed rather than covered his olive-skinned arms and legs by being pinned back or folded. He surprisingly seemed more Egyptian than Arabian.

The Prince's entourage of eight young men and women filed quietly to the side of the room as soon as he was seated.

"I shall proceed to the urgent matter at hand. A priceless family heirloom we call the Eyes of Horus has been stolen from us by an international underground religious organization known as the Coils of Set. We have gathered intelligence that the heirloom was taken to Japan to be presented to a group of buyers."

Prince Bahadir gestured to Hassim who produced a remote which brought a large LCD monitor out from one of the living room's walls.

"That is the heirloom, the amulet we call the Eyes of Horus."

Hevn, and even Jackal, couldn't help but be in awe of the image they saw. The necklace was large and incredibly intricate as it covering the neck like a collar. It resting atop the wearer's shoulders, cascading down to about mid-chest. It was made of pure woven gold and studded with every known precious jewel in existence. What made it most fascinating were the two ominous blood-red stones set like eyes within facing udjat symbols in the center of the necklace at the nape of the wearer's neck.

"When my Japanese network told me of the GetBackers' reputation, I knew I had to make contact as soon as possible. I am also very pleased to find that you are more beautiful in person, Ms. Hevn. Your surveillance photographs do not do you justice."

"Thank you." _I think. Quit the slime talk kid and quote your offer already_, Hevn thought impatiently to herself. "Based on the preliminary outline we discussed, I've selected eleven operatives for this task, myself included. I trust your inside connection is still reliable?"

"Without question. The girl Ianna is a trusted personal handmaiden in the Inner Sanctum of the Coils of Set, answerable only to their High Priestess, Ereshkigal Erkalla. Ianna has seen the heirloom in person and is highly superstitious of its presence in their organization. She and her supporters will do everything in their power to protect you and your operatives when you infiltrate their sect. I have compiled recent intelligence and more detailed instructions on this data stick."

Hevn took out her own laptop and examined the information on the data stick Prince Bahadir handed her. Satisfied with the information, she moved on to her favorite topic: price.

"My father, King Adallaziz Al Sayud, will pay the generous price of 56 million riyals to each member of your team. As an added incentive, we have provided half the money up front with the rest to be delivered upon the safe arrival of the heirloom."

Hevn calculated the money exchange on her laptop and bit her lip to stop herself from leering triumphantly. "Fifty-six million riyals per person, half the money upfront, the rest when we're done but not including the cost incurred for travel and equipment during the operation itself. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Prince Bahadir said with a winning smile. He gestured once again to his aide, Hassim, who left the room momentarily and reappeared with eleven servants, each holding small, slim, armored suitcases. The cases were opened, exposing their contents which Jackal and Hevn promptly inspected.

"As you can see, I have taken the liberty of providing the first half of the payment in Japanese currency," Prince Bahadir announced proudly.

"Everything's genuine," Jackal stated, who had an extensive background in spotting anything counterfeit. "Shall we conclude this meeting, then? I'm anxious to return to home soil."

"So am I," Hevn agreed. "Well, Prince Bahadir, it seems we have a contract. You'll be receiving progress reports at the end of every week."

"Excellent! Hassim will now show you to your adjoining rooms, then. I must attend to other pressing matters of state. Enjoy my hospitality and I wish you both a safe journey home."

Before he left the room completely, Prince Bahadir stopped and turned around. "Miss Hevn, if you would indulge me, my father would like a...group photo of your female operatives. He finds women highly skilled in the art of combat...alluring."

"That can be arranged. I'll contact you as soon as I reach Japan," Hevn said with an evil glint in her eyes that Jackal caught.

"I look forward to it. Hassim will see to your every need. Good day."

* * *

The plush rooms she and Jackal occupied were fit for any visiting king or queen. They each had soft, deep carpets, canopied beds, elaborately carved cabinets as well as expensive tea china. Why they had to have _adjoining_ rooms puzzled them.

"We can see it as a convenience then in case that lecherous Prince decides to visit me once I'm asleep. You can quickly come to my rescue," Hevn said, leaning on the door frame that connected their rooms together. She wore the bright red silk Najdi traditional ensemble that was provided for her.

"You look lovely in those clothes," Jackal complimented, staring at his own Arabian ensemble with reluctance which was presented to him in pieces on his king-sized bed. At least it was in black.

"I'm a lot cooler too. You should try yours on," Hevn insisted.

"I suppose I should," Jackal conceded as he removed his hat and coat. "Am I to assume you'll be watching me undress?" Jackal baited smoothly, removing his black tie and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Hevn grinned and turned around, closing the door behind her. She returned to her book having heard the noise of running water next door. Once in a while, Jackal gave into a little harmless flirting between them which Hevn found charming. Jackal had always been a perfect gentleman around her, despite his reputation, and the more she worked with him, the more she discovered that she enjoyed his company.

A soft knock from the adjoining door meant that Jackal was finally dressed.

"Come on in," Hevn called out, tossing her book aside and prepared to tease him. But the man she saw that meekly emerged through the door almost took her breath away. With his hat gone, his hair was a wild, ebony mass around his face that brought out his deep, purple eyes. The black, beautifully embroidered Arabian thawb draped his slim body nicely and made him look like a dark prince in a fairy tale.

"Nice to see you out of your uniform for a change," Hevn said with a wink, walking around him. "I like it. You've definitely got the whole tall, dark and handsome thing going for you." _Now, if only he'd loosen his neckline some more..._

"Shall we dispense with the foreplay then and give the servants something to gossip about?" Jackal said huskily, invading her personal space as soon as she completed her circuit.

Caught completely off guard, Hevn backed herself against a wall, her face furiously flushed. Is he _serious_? She gulped and shivered when he trapped her in place with both his arms on their side of her, his palms flat against the marble.

She whimpered softly when Jackal leaned in, skimmed his warm lips up her neck to whisper in her ear, "Consider this my pay back for whatever schemes you have in that head of yours concerning this job."

He then promptly walked away with a smile toward the overhanging balcony of the room.

Mute with confusion and sexual tension, Hevn slid to a sitting position on the floor. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I fell for that! Ugh!_

"I prefer to know what I've done wrong first before being punished?" Hevn huffed, crossing her arms. She glared at Jackal who still smiled innocently when he turned to face her, his elbows propped against the marble balustrade.

"To my knowledge, dear Hevn, the religious organization calling themselves 'The Coils of Set' - and please, correct me if I'm wrong here - is comprised _exclusively_...of _women_," Jackal watched Hevn sweat-drop. "I can think of no other female operatives outside of our little circle that can remotely rival Lady Poison's level and yet you say you've chosen 'eleven'?"

He crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly, waiting for an answer to his question.

Clearing her throat as she stood up, Hevn sat herself heavily on the large sofa in her room. "Since you don't have the patience to wait for the official briefing, I'll give you a hint. Only five out of the chosen eleven are women, the rest are men. The five women will be posing as Initiates into the Coil and the men will accompany them as their husbands."

"Husbands?"

"Although the Coils of Set are reputedly comprised entirely of female members, what _isn't_ common knowledge is that the women...are all _married_," Hevn said, smugly noting the startled expression on Jackal's face. "My guess is, some form of mind control was used on all the men to keep them cooperative. Anyway, we'll find out how this cult works once we've infiltrated their organization."

Jackal took a moment to consider what was said. "Just for the sake of curiosity, Hevn, who are the other two women you've hired?"

"That's easy. One's Kazuki, who'll easily pass for one, anyway. And the second - with a little make-up, a better hairstyle and some sexy outfits..._you_," Hevn announced proudly.

"...I-I beg your _pardon_?"

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **

56.2 million Saudi Arabian Riyals translates to approx. 1.3 billion Japanese yen or approx. 9.4 million British Pounds or 15 million US Dollars.

Ban: "In other words, it's a _fuck-load _of money!" (jumps for joy, dives into a pile of bank notes, and swims around like Disney's Uncle Scrooge in Duck Tales)


	2. Motives of a Jackal

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 2 - Motives of a Jackal **

"It's magnificent, isn't it, Ianna?" Ereshkigal said breathlessly, caressing the gleaming necklace on display in a heavily fortified room of their organization's underground temple. She was careful not to touch the two blood-red stones that gleamed like menacing eyes, the main focus of the elaborate creation.

"This necklace will be the key to our ultimate salvation. At long last, the ancient ritual that was passed down and protected by generations of our sect will finally be performed. Our lord Set will soon be freed."

Ianna's eyes glistened with dread but was misinterpreted as excitement by her mistress. The High Priestess had been acting increasingly maniacal since the necklace came into their possession. A majority of the sect's members foolishly believed that Ereshkigal's actions directly reflected her impassioned zeal of fulfilling her role as their guide to the kingdom of Set. But having worked by her mistress' side all her life, Ianna knew that Ereshkigal's present behavior was a cause for immediate alarm.

She glanced at the lavish Eyes of Horus necklace and felt a deep sense of foreboding. Whatever entity was trapped inside those two blood-red stones would bring about the end of the world. Whether it was indeed the powerful Set or not, Ianna was prepared to give her life to insure that the entity remained sealed.

* * *

The busty Negotiator finished her presentation, turning off the laser projector with a click of the remote she held as some of the lights blinked on in the darkened cafe. Paul scratched his head, picked up a foreign newspaper he'd bought earlier and started reading. Natsumi tried her best not to giggle as she scanned the faces of everyone in the room, some of which were stupefied into absolute silence.

"No way in hell, you crazy bitch! This time, you've gone too far!" Ban shouted angrily, slamming both his fists down on the table in front of him.

"Language, Mido. There's an impressionable mind present," Jackal warned him as he stood apart from them by the bar, tipping his hat to a blinking Natsumi.

Kazuki was the first to speak. "For once, I agree with the Jagan-wielder, Hevn. Even with you, Himiko and Sakura for support, you can't expect Dr. Jackal and I to go undiscovered as men for that long!" A flush crept up into his cheeks as he glanced at Juubei and Toshiki on either side of him. "By the way, why did I end up with _two_ men? Wouldn't that be an obvious red flag against me?"

"On the contrary, for an inductee into the Coils of Set, having more than one husband is seen as a definite asset. Besides, our double agent's already done the legwork, all we need to do is show up," Hevn declared.

"Um...how exactly are the rest of us paired up here?" Emishi asked.

"Ginji & Himiko, Shido & I, and Emishi, you're with Sakura," Hevn said.

"T-That leaves - " Ban stammered, turning green.

"Poetic justice at last," Shido said, smirking widely.

Jackal frowned and lowered his hat. "Ms. Hevn, I realize you possess a wicked sense of humor, one I _don't_ appreciate at the moment." Sighing, he flicked his hat off his face and crossed his arms, glaring at the Jaganmaster who was currently making elaborate gagging noises.

"As my escort, your role in this assignment is pathetically simple, Mido. It's not like you'll be forced to run around in public wearing lipstick, a dress and high heels!" Jackal cringed at the thought along with everyone around him.

Himiko childishly stuck her tongue out at a waving Ginji. Why wasn't she paired up with Ban instead? She was about to protest when she clamped her mouth shut, thinking better of the idea.

"The red envelopes contain your new identities, passports and all other relevant documentation. I suggest you all study your new identity dossiers carefully if you all want to make a convincing performance. In case any of you are thinking of backing out, here's something that I'm _sure_ will help you reconsider," Hevn said with a smile and uncovered a table to her right.

On display were nine small, opened, armored briefcases that contained crisp new bills. "Half the fee's been offered up front, the rest will be paid upon safe delivery of the necklace."

"Ban, look! That's..." Ginji said in awe, staring at the many stacks of one hundred-thousand yen bills.

Everyone, except Jackal, ran to the table where the cases were displayed. Some jumped for joy, laughed, or hugged the person nearest them. Ban looked like he was dry-humping the table.

_With this money, I can buy __Madoka__ a worthy engagement ring!_

_This'll kick-start my comedy career!_

_I can finally buy a place out of this wretched city!_

_I wonder if __Kazuki__ will like that really beautiful kimono I found?_

_We can pay our tab and all our parking tickets and eat meat everyday and maybe buy a house and go on vacation and - !"_

_That old house for sale needs a lot of work, but for the three of us, it's perfect!_

_My sister and I can pool our funds together to help __MakubeX__ and Lower Town._

_Juubei__ has to think of himself once in a while. I'd better put some money aside for the two of us._

_Hmmm__. __Ginji__ would look good in a well-tailored suit._

"Fucking, kick-ass!" Ban whooped for joy at the top of his lungs. "Lady, this time you've _really_ outdone yourself!" Ban said with a grin. He then impetuously gave Hevn's more-than-ample chest area a no-holds-barred grab-and-squeeze with bonus face massage.

"Oh, brother..." Paul muttered, shaking his head. "Time to call it a night, Natsumi. I'll give you a ride home," Paul said, neatly folding up the paper he held and fished out his car keys. Natsumi nodded reluctantly as she left with Paul through a side exit.

"Avert your eyes, dear sister. Have they no shame?" Juubei reproved. Toshiki, who hardly knew anyone else in the room, merely shrugged. Sakura blushed and covered a smile while Kazuki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, now! I think they're starting to _enjoy_ it," Emishi said, grinning as Hevn and Ban made a spectacle of themselves.

"I always knew that moron's brains were in his pants," Himiko mumbled. "Hey! Break it up you two or get a room. The rest of us _don't_ need to see that!"

"Jealous, Lady Poison?" Jackal chided, centimeters from her left ear.

"Shut up!" Himiko retorted sharply, elbowing Jackal in the gut for emphasis - or at least meant to. _Curse Jackal and his reflexes!_

"Um...Ban? Hevn? Guys?" Ginji prodded nervously, at a loss on how to deal with a situation that was slowly turning into a soft core porn show.

"That's quite enough, you two," Kazuki spoke, moving to physically separate Ban and Hevn with his threads. He rolled his eyes at the resounding pop Ban made as his face was forcibly removed from between Hevn's breasts.

Faces flushed and panting, Ban and Hevn tried their best to salvage what dignity they had left.

"Well, uh, since there are no further objections our meeting's concluded then. We all have a week to get ready before we rendezvous with our mole so use that time wisely. Does anyone have any questions?" Hevn said shakily, cheeks still pink. She gave Ban a quick glance and saw that his cheeks were just as rosy.

"Yeah, I've got a question. I think I speak for everyone here when I wonder, what _exactly_ does Dr. Jackal hope to gain out of all this?" Ban asked out loud, lit a cigarette and then studied Jackal sharply.

All eyes were on the retreating form of the enigmatic man in black as he headed for the door of the cafe.

Without turning to face them, he answered, "My reasons are my own, so let's just leave it at that, shall we? Besides, by working closely with me for the next few weeks, Mido, perhaps you'll learn what a _true_ professional in this business can do. Good night to you all."

With a swish of his coat, he was gone.

"Man, that guy creeps me out," Emishi commented, suppressing a shiver.

"He may be unpredictable but it's better to have him on _our_ side in a fight," Kazuki stated.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" Toshiki said, smiling at Kazuki who nodded.

Feeling mischievous, Kazuki hooked his arm with Toshiki's, who stiffened, tugging him playfully toward the door.

"I'll see you in two days, Juubei. You and Sakura have fun catching up. Good night, everyone. See you all in a week."

Toshiki awkwardly bowed his goodbye before Kazuki exited with his arms tightly woven around him.

Scratching his head, Juubei said, "This job we are about to undertake stirs an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach, sister."

"Brother, you worry too much," Sakura admonished. "Emishi, I'll see you in three days time." She then turned to face the Lightning Emperor. "Juubei and I are going down to visit MakubeX. Would you like to come along?"

"Sure!" Ginji said happily. "Back in a bit, Ban!" He skipped giddily beside Sakura and Juubei down the stairs to the Honky Tonk's basement.

"Well, Emishi, ready to head over to Madoka's with me?"

"Whi - uhHUH - ipped," Ban coughed out.

Instead of getting mad, Shido grinned back at the abrasive Jaganmaster.

"You can bad-mouth me all you want for the next few weeks, Snake-for-Brains, coz I could care less. Right now, I'm hanging onto a fabulous mental image of that creepy Jackal guy stuck to you like a _leech_."

Shido snickered along with Emishi when Ban turned green again, dropping the fresh cigarette he held between his fingers. "Later!"

Gritting his teeth, Ban swiped the fallen cigarette from the floor, lit it again and took a long, desperate drag. "One of these days, Monkey Boy..."

"Y'know, Ban, Dr. Jackal was right about one thing," Himiko said, while packing up to leave.

"Oh, and what's that?" Ban said irritably.

"That you've got a _long_ way to go when it comes to being a professional," Himiko stated. "Despite his reputation of being 'the most hated figure in the Transport Service world' he's ironically also the most sought after. High profile clients know that if they want the _best_ Transport Service team they hire me, Mr. Maguruma and Dr. Jackal. As much as I disagree with Jackal's methods, he _always_ gets the job done. Oh, and if you screw this job up for any reason, I'll definitely kill you." With a wink, she turned and headed for the door.

Alone in the cafe, Ban and Hevn regarded each other awkwardly for a moment before one of them spoke.

"So, tiger, where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Hevn teased. She hadn't expected to find Ban's new level of groping her highly pleasurable.

"I knew you couldn't resist me. Admit it, Hevn, you've always had a thing for me," Ban drawled back at her. Hevn rolled her eyes in response. "Hey, ask a silly question," he added, grinning lasciviously at her.

When Hevn huffed and made a face, Ban just shrugged and lit another cigarette.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:**

My heart-felt thank you(s) to Pandect, Atropos' Knife and Constances for their words of encouragement!

Can everyone expertly guess whose thoughts belong to whom in this chapter?


	3. Agdistis

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 3 - Agdistis**

MakubeX waved goodbye as Sakura's image blinked off his monitor. At Hevn's entreaty, the only reason he had allowed Sakura to participate in such a dangerous assignment was because the GetBackers were involved. Having personally seen Ban and Ginji in action, he knew the two of them would let no harm come to anyone under their protection. Smiling, MakubeX printed out a full page message from his former Lightning Emperor scribbled in big bold letters with colorful, happy dolphins swimming around his name.

"Hard to believe it's the same man," Kaoru Ujiie said, studying the colorful message MakubeX taped to the side of one of his computers.

"I know. I'm just glad Ginji's finally found a place where he belongs," MakubeX said, adding a few dozen lines of code to his new decryption program. "I suppose we're lucky to have Kanou's help as well so long as Masaki's around, anyway."

"The brat's stubborn with a bad case of hero-worship. Always following Masaki around like a pet puppy. I bet someone like you can straighten him out. Now that our Lightning Emperor's...I'm sorry..." Kaoru said apologetically. "I...can't seem to stop calling him by his old title."

He looked wistfully at the woman known as the Mistress of Flame. MakubeX remembered her clearly from the time of the Lightning Emperor's reign as the Tyrant of the Infinity Fortress. She was just as dangerous and cunning a warrior then as she was now. Even he had failed to predict that she would join the New Volts under his leadership. Perhaps her run-in with Ginji affected her more deeply than Kaoru dared to admit? For the last three months, she had worked tirelessly with Teshimine, Masaki, Sakura, himself, Juubei and Emishi to insure the safety of every resident of Lower Town from the upper floors. Ever since the day Lower Town had ceased to be under the control of whatever Supreme Ruler resided in Babylon City, attackers from the Beltline became more frequent.

"I'm surprised you allowed Sakura, Juubei and Haruki to leave the fortress at a time like this," Kaoru pointed out.

"Why not? Anyone who wishes to leave, for whatever reason, has the absolute freedom to do so. Besides, now would be the perfect time to test my new Wire-Bot System and the Thunder Defense Program. Besides, if we were really in trouble, I'm in close contact with Paul at the Honky Tonk. Ginji made me promise to call on him if things ever got truly bad. So, I have no worries," MakubeX answered with a brilliant smile.

"What are you working on now?" Kaoru asked, leaning in closer to MakubeX's computer monitor.

"Oh, this? I'm decrypting the data I managed to sneak out when Masaki imprisoned me in the Main Archive. I believe it's the other half of the stored data I failed to take during my first visit."

A beep from his computer alerted his attention. "What's this?" His eyes darted back and forth as he processed rows of information with inhuman speed. A few clicks on his keyboard and fuzzy video footage popped up on his screen.

"MakubeX? What is it?" Kaoru asked as concern crept onto the Boy King's face.

"These video files..." MakubeX muttered, trying to make out the blurry images on his monitor. "This footage was _deliberately_ corrupted but not beyond repair. I'll need Paul's help to clean this up."

Kaoru stared at the slightly fuzzy, freeze-framed image of a pale, young man with shoulder-length black hair wearing a white scrubs uniform, sitting at a small table. _What could possibly be so interesting about _this_ guy?_

* * *

The security guards eyed him warily when he hesitated to press the buzzer to the posh condo-complex's penthouse apartment. He'd been so preoccupied with the GetBackers the past four weeks that he'd neglected to stay in touch with some of his contacts. This one in particular who he was about to visit would not take his communication breakdown lightly. This person, in fact, would have a melodramatic hissy fit.

Akabane took a deep breath and pushed the buzzer button. After three rings, the pager was pressed but no one answered.

"Augustus? Will you be a dear and let me up, please?"

There was a soft, muffled sigh from the intercom box as the private penthouse elevator doors opened with a ding. Wasting no time, Akabane swiftly entered, the lift's metal doors promptly closing behind him.

Inside the elevator, Akabane readjusted his black cutaway jacket and the ruby pin on his ascot tie. He felt naked without his hat and even more uncomfortable in the formal suit he was forced to wear to appease the specific tastes of this eccentric contact whose expertise Akabane needed for his current project. He hoped that the large bouquet of rare pink roses and his appearance would at least get him past his sour host's front door.

When the metal doors slid open at the top floor, Akabane was surprised to see Augustus standing right outside the elevator.

"So, the great Dr. Jackal decides to _grace_ me with his presence after a month-long absence. No phone call, no email, not even a text message! On top of that, you expect a very large _favor_ from me? How amazingly presumptuous of you! So, go ahead and carve me up with those pretty purple eyes of yours, all you want, baby. Before I extend any _shred_ of kindness, I'll need serious_ begging_ from you first," Auguste D'Autry scolded angrily in a distinctly effeminate voice, his hands poised firmly on his hips.

"Augustus - "

"You're the _only_ one who gets away with saying my name in that atrocious manner, by the way," Auguste interrupted, turning away and crossing his arms.

Akabane knew full well that he'd never get a word in as long as the silly man was in a huff. He decided to play it cool and waited patiently for Augustus to calm down.

With his back still turned, Auguste asked, "Are those roses for me?"

"They are indeed. I took special care to make absolutely sure they're all your favorites. Some, I even grew myself."

"You sly fox. You also know I can't stay mad at you for very long," Auguste admitted begrudgingly, turning around to acknowledge his visitor. "Alright, let's have a look at you."

Auguste D'Autry was one in a handful of extraordinary individuals Akabane had the pleasure of encountering in his line of work. Born in a little town in France, the man was gifted with a highly intelligent and creative mind that he'd developed over the years to take full advantage of his remarkably androgynous appearance. He went by the strange moniker, Agdistis, and was classified as one of the most unique international operatives of the Transportation business. The man specialized in multiple disguises to deliver a package to its intended destination anywhere in the world. His exclusive network of overseas clientele preferred Auguste's modus operandi of nonviolence which made his low key, virtually undetectable, highly efficient style very expensive. He also preferred to work alone but when faced with working in a group, provided excellent support.

"My goodness, you really outdid yourself this time, mon cher," Auguste appraised with a smirk as Akabane did a slow turn in front of him.

Presenting the bouquet with a low bow, Akabane tried not to smile as Augustus' eyes grew slightly wider.

"Heaven's above...this is truly magnificent," Auguste said breathlessly, easily identifying every species of rose in the five-dozen arrangement. "Gallica, Damask, Centifolia, your excellent Wichuraiana and even Foetida. I'm truly flattered, mon chéri. Thank you."

Breathing a mental sigh of relief, Akabane followed Augustus into his penthouse suite. Past the heavy oak double-doors was a bright, opulent but contemporary living space surrounded by UV-tinted, one-way, bulletproof glass walls of extreme resilience. The highlight of the suite was a specialized arboretum that would make any professional botanist scream with envy.

"Sporting red hair again, Augustus? I'm beginning to wonder if anyone's ever seen your true form or if you yourself can remember it," Akabane mused as he sat with his legs crossed on a white leather sofa, sans coat, which was neatly draped beside him.

"Why in the world would I want to revert to plain old me? Alternatives make me a _hundred_ times more attractive," Auguste declared with gusto making Akabane sweat-drop. "Alright, down to business." He rolled up the sleeves of his white linen shirt, sat across from Akabane and brought his laptop to life on the marble coffee table.

There was a wicked gleam in the man's golden eyes that made Akabane a bit queasy. Augustus had a perverted streak several miles wide along with a voracious sexual appetite that had a survival rate of zero. Nevertheless, he was the only person who could help him with his new challenge. Reaching into his platinum vest pocket, Akabane pulled out a flash card with two fingers and flicked it over to Augustus who expertly caught it.

"I require a complete transformation to assume the persona outlined in detail on that card. It's for a high profile job I begin in six days. The client is Prince Bahadir Al Sayud, no less. I wired the compensation fee to your account this morning plus a generous bonus for the urgency," Akabane said smoothly, waiting for his reaction.

Auguste sat deep in thought, the unfathomable gears of his head spinning madly. His vision bounced from his laptop screen to the increasingly anxious guest on the sofa several times before his heels tapped the floor and Akabane's head swiveled in his direction.

"By obligating me to perform a _miracle_ of this magnitude in_ six days_, mon chéri, are we in agreement that you'll _unequivocally_ surrendered your body and soul to me for this period of time?"

Both men locked stares for a tense moment, their auras blazing angrily around them. Interestingly enough, it was Akabane who blinked and turned his head, putting an end to their ego-maniacal stare-down.

"Now that our contract's settled, would you like to share a pot of my personal blend of white tea with me?"

"I'm eager for a cup, thank you," Akabane requested, having missed the matchless aroma and taste of the fine grade tea that he could only enjoy in Augustus' company.

He watched as Augustus left the living room for his kitchen and then he stood up, walked to one of the glass walls and selected a panoramic view of Ura Shinjuku that included the looming Infinity Fortress. The nagging buzz of some unfinished thing swelled inside his chest. With a faraway gaze, he removed his white gloves, his platinum ascot tie and vest, and dropped the items at his feet. He then untucked and undid the buttons of his white wing-tipped shirt and left it to hang open. Studying his reflection on the glass wall that superimposed itself upon the shadowy shape of the Fortress, he trailed his vision down the ugly, jagged scar that began on his left shoulder and ran straight down, stopping about two inches from his navel. Over the years, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to remember how the scar had gotten there.

Distracted by his thoughts, Akabane failed to detect the approaching body behind him. Warm hands slipped their way under the fabric of his shirt, startling him. He was now trapped in the strong embrace of a man close to his own height. Akabane bit his lower lip as his body trembled slightly due to his prolonged abstinence from intimate contact.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can smell the want rising off you like a fine cologne, mon cher, Kuroudo," Auguste whispered hotly in Akabane's left ear. "Such a shame to let a libido like yours go to waste."

"My sex-life is not your concern, Augustus," Akabane said firmly. "Can we, please, keep this arrangement between us strictly business? There _is_ a time crunch, after all." The man's embrace tightened instead. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"If I choose to have a go at you right now, would you kill me?" Auguste dared. "Or are you so desperately in need of my services that you might indulge me this one time?"

With a fiendish smirk, Akabane relaxed his body in Augustus' iron embrace, letting his head fall to rest on the man's right shoulder. "Be my guest then."

"First-Class _tease_."

"Rampaging whore."

"Aren't_ you_ the one throwing yourself at me, Kuroudo?"

"As if I truly would.

"Oh! You mean-spirited bitch."

"Enough tomfoolery, Augustus, our tea's getting cold."

"Not until you tell me the name of the person you're reserving this luscious body for," Auguste asked with a leer. "Hmnh. I guess I hit the mark," he added, promptly releasing his prey.

Auguste D'Autry poured a generous cup for his guest, his golden eyes settling onto the troubled reflection of Akabane's face.

"Who's being the drama queen now?" Auguste remarked snidely, delicately sipping his tea.

"Enough."

"_I'm_ in charge here, mon chéri. My home, my rules. The first stage of your six day miracle starts now. See that box over there? Open it."

Walking stiffly to an end table by the white leather sofa, Akabane took a deep, steadying breath and lifted the lid.

"I'm expected to fit into _that_?"

"You have thirty minutes to figure out how, mon cher. Otherwise, I start cracking my whip. Oh, I forgot, you _like_ that sort of thing, don't you?"

Knowing full well a contract of this nature would never come his way again, Auguste threw caution to the winds and vowed to make Akabane's disguise his best tour de force. In the back of his twisted mind, knowing Dr. Jackal's reputation, Auguste most likely signed his own obituary, but before then, he was determined to have his own brand of fun at his new pupil's expense. Oh, and _plenty_ of high definition video!

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Fear not faithful readers! Fans of Auguste D'Autry will get more of him in future chapters!


	4. A Brilliant Disguise

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 4 - A Brilliant Disguise**

Ban savored the croissant he dipped in his freshly-brewed imported coffee. As a special treat, he ordered an elaborate European breakfast feast for Ginji and himself to celebrate their continued flow of good income.

Paul, still in shock that the GetBacker boys were now legitimate _paying_ customers watched with amusement as Ginji cheerfully devoured everything he could get his hands on.

"No more fasting for days between jobs, buddy! Our luck with money's finally turned," Ban said with conviction as he liberally applied a thick coat of honey on a slice of toast then added ham and some cheese.

"More coffee, Ban?" Natsumi asked, holding out a new pot and filling his cup when he nodded. "Wow, I'm so glad the two of you can finally eat full meals everyday now and pay your bill, too!"

"Yup! Food, food, _food!_" Ginji sang giddily, cramming two croissants, a mound of scrambled eggs and half-a-stack of pancakes into his mouth.

"So, Ban, finally signed a deal with the devil, did you?" Paul speculated with an evil grin, passing over a tray to Natsumi loaded with the boys' third helping.

"Sort of," Ban replied with a smirk, chucking a sausage into Ginji's waiting mouth.

"I was only kidding," Paul said, his face a few shades paler. "Though, I wouldn't put it past you..."

"Let's just say that a certain 'devil's' responsible for turning our luck around," Ban said with a slight frown, not pleased with verbally admitting what he'd been suspecting for the past month. _ Yeah. Never thought I'd give Jackal credit for _anything_ but I can't shake the damned fact that every job this past month Capt. Weirdo's been teamed up with us, we've been getting PAID!_

Ban shuddered as the image of a dancing Akabane waving large fans of cash popped into a thought-bubble right above his head.

"Humhing ong, Ang?" Ginji asked, his mouth bursting with food fragments.

"Dude, can you _swallow_ first before you talk?" Ban shouted at Ginji irritably.

"Morning, boys," Hevn greeted as she stepped into the cafe. She wore white leather hot pants, yellow lace-up platform sandals, a wide-brimmed straw hat and a tiny, yellow tank top that barely contained her enormous breasts. "All set to hit the road?"

"Yup, we were just finishing up," Ban said, getting up and hauling a hockey bag out from under the booth's table. He watched Natsumi help Ginji shovel the rest of their breakfast into a few take-out containers as the blonde clumsily took his place beside him, a bulging hiker's backpack slung over his shoulders.

"Good luck, fellas, Hevn," Paul said, leaning against the bar.

"Come back safe and sound!" Natsumi chorused, waving at Ginji.

Ginji gave her two thumbs-up and a beaming smile, skipping his way out of the Honky Tonk after Ban and Hevn.

Placing a pair of designer sunglasses over her eyes, Hevn tossed a set of car keys to Ban and pointed to two black Porsche Cayenne Turbo Sport models.

"Our chariots for this assignment courtesy of his highness, Prince Bahadir," Hevn announced proudly, giggling as Ban's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Let's get moving so we can make it to Madoka's before three."

Head nodding up and down vigorously, Ban snatched the keys from the Negotiator's hand with lightning speed, started the Porsche SUV's engine and revved it in a drooling, dazed euphoria. Ginji merely smiled and shrugged as he sat in the passenger seat, having little care for material wealth in general.

To insure the success of the upcoming mission, Hevn had deemed it absolutely necessary that they all participated in a 'dress rehearsal' before the 'curtain call'. Having proudly masterminded the profiles herself, Hevn wanted the distinct privilege of weeding out any surprises or do last minute fine-tuning, if the need arose. (She was also dying to see everyone in character and in costume, particularly Kazuki and Dr. Jackal) Unexpectedly, Madoka had contacted her and offered the Otawa mansion as the group's kickoff point, much to Shido's chagrin, who'd always resisted actively involving her in any GetBacker business.

By the time Hevn, Ban and Ginji arrived at the Otawa Mansion, it was around half-past two in the afternoon. The trio were greeted by Madoka's butler, Mr. Stevenson, who ushered each of them to their prepared rooms. Once they were settled in, the butler returned and relayed each of them a message.

"Ms. Madoka and Master Shido wish to invite you to a spontaneous get-together, courtesy of Mr. Emishi."

It turned out that Emishi, who wanted to take advantage of the beautiful, sunny weather had enthusiastically organized an impromptu pool party in the spacious back yard of the estate.

Wasting no time, Ginji, Ban and Hevn donned their swimwear and headed straight for the pool area. Hevn giggled at the GetBacker boys who both made their noisy entrance pushing and shoving as they raced each other for the first jump into the water. Hevn strolled out at a more leisurely pace and laid out to sunbathe.

"Super-spike special!" Emishi yelled as he slammed a volleyball toward his grinning friend.

"Too slow!" Shido laughed, spiking the ball back over the net.

The ball went clean over Emishi's head but was quickly intercepted by Sakura who wore a cute pastel pink, one-piece bathing suit, her long hair wrapped tightly in a scarf.

Madoka giggled nearby when she heard Mozart's happy bark beside her. She wore a peach, straw hat that matched the pattern on her sun dress as she sat under the shade of a large tree with the rest of Shido's animals listening to the progress of the volleyball game and cheering him on.

"That the best you two can do?" Himiko taunted, grinning as she slapped the ball back at a sharp angle. "Score!" She gave her teammate Shido a high-five.

Stealing an appreciative glance was Ban who admired Himiko's blossoming body in a mint-green camouflage patterned two-piece bathing suit.

"The last time we were all together like this was during Masaki's return to the fortress," Kazuki said, fondly scanning the familiar faces around him.

"Yes. Rare moments like these are precious and should be savored," Juubei agreed and smiled, stood up from the lounger beside Kazuki and walked toward the pool.

Already warming up for tonight's demonstration, Kazuki wore pastel blue capri pants with laced-up sides and a pastel orange, off-the-shoulder cropped tee with crochet trim. He then carefully wore his sunglasses as he leaned back on his lounger to relax, allowing the sparkle-pink nail polish he'd just applied to dry on his hands and feet.

Juubei sat at the pool's edge, letting his legs dangle in the water. He wore red and gray board shorts with a matching shirt.

"It's already three-thirty. Jackal's being fashionably late," Hevn said, sipping a cranberry Margarita as she lounged on a beach towel. True to her style, she wore a barely concealing red two-piece string bikini with matching top. She also ogled Toshiki doing laps in the pool wearing nothing but a tight black Speedo. _Damn, that boy's fit! I should really ask Kazuki if I can borrow him for a few days..._

"Maybe Jackal decided to back out," Ban remarked as he floated by on a water noodle with Ginji in tow, his friend fast asleep and draped on an inflated seahorse water-toy.

"Won't happen," Hevn said. "If Akabane had any objections, he would've backed out at the negotiation stage. He's extremely reliable which is why I don't hesitate to recommend him to some of my clients with job requirements that match his skills."

"That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you something," Ban said, abandoning his water noodle. He swam over to where Hevn sunbathed. "You've teamed us up with Jackal repeatedly for the past month. I'm beginning to wonder if Jackal's paying you _extra_ so he can hang around us!"

"No idea what you're talking about," Hevn said, a little too quickly for Ban's taste. "Besides, if you hate teaming up with Jackal so much, why don't you say so?"

"Because!" Ban said, gritting his teeth. "Because...havinghimaroundpaysoff."

"What was that?" Hevn asked, not really catching Ban's mumbled last words.

Luckily for him, her cellphone rang and she swiftly answered it. It was a text message from Jackal, apologizing for his tardiness and that he was minutes away from the estate.

"It's Akabane. He's here at last. I'll go greet him and ask him what the hell kept him so long. It's so unlike him to be late like this," Hevn said, heading for the doors to the main house and not bothering to cover up.

A few heads turned to follow Hevn briskly walking away in her barely there swimsuit.

"I think Dr. Jackal's arrived," Kazuki said as Juubei nodded. He turned his head and watched Toshiki resurface from the pool, placing a towel over his shoulders as he padded over.

Toshiki frowned with distaste. He felt very uncomfortable whenever Akabane was around and could somehow sense whenever his ominous presence was near.

"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up before you drown," Ban said, elbowing Ginji awake. "I told you not to eat too much before we got here!"

_Damn, that guy's fit_, Himiko thought to herself as she tried not to stare at Toshiki's beautifully defined body. _Down, girl! Oh, well, what a shame. He's too infatuated with Kazuki to give me the time of day, anyway,_ Himiko snickered to herself.

The Negotiator reappeared from the mansion, her face a little flushed but otherwise having an engaging conversation with -

"Dr. Jackal!"

Collective gasps erupted around the pool area then absolute silence, with expressions running the gamut from revulsion to amazement. Madoka just looked confused and clung to Shido.

Jackal stood in the sunlight wearing a fashionable, all-black, all-Gucci ensemble that flattered his model-thin body: a silk georgette ruffle-detail three-quarter sleeve top with custom asymmetrical shirt-edge; luxury drill-crop-loop-detail pants with studded belt; a medium-sized boston bag in black suede with patent leather trim; lace gloves and stiletto-like heeled sandals. His longer, black hair was now halfway down his back and looked fuller, silkier and softer. He even wore diamond dangle earrings, a diamond-studded choker, bangles, rings and light make-up. Most strikingly, he carried himself with the haughty air of a very wealthy, sophisticated_ woman!_ It was an exceptionally convincing disguise any stranger would unquestionably fall for.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. An old acquaintance who I haven't seen in ages was reluctant to say goodbye," Akabane voiced softly, his customary smiling face in full force. He deliberately used the feminine timbre his 'mentor' Augustus had drilled into him the last few days. "Is something the matter?" Akabane asked the silent group again, thoroughly amused. Hevn barely tried to stifle a smirk.

No one had any idea what to say to what they saw - at least, not out loud.

_Holy fucking shit! _ Ban felt a shiver of dread crawl up his spine.

_Akabane, you've totally impressed me!_ Hevn was grinning from ear to ear.

_How did he get his hands on an exclusive Gucci runway outfit?_ Kazuki was amazed and a little jealous.

_Oh, man, this dude is beyond sick! _ Emishi felt like throwing up.

_An admirable disguise._ Juubei sensed a true professional at work.

_Ugh!_ Toshiki was simply disgusted with the weirdo.

_Yes! Ban's a dead man! _ Shido was tempted to do a dog-semblance and run happy circles around Ban.

_He certainly lives up to his reputation._ Sakura made a mental note that the man known as Dr. Jackal had many...interesting talents.

_Where the fuck's my camera?_ Himiko was ready to go postal if she failed to find her stupid camera in the next few seconds.

"Wow, Akabane, you look so _pretty_!" Ginji exclaimed suddenly as everyone around him fell flat on their faces and twitched.

* * *

Before dinner in the main dining hall, everyone had some time to freshen up. As they all returned to their assigned rooms, Akabane's frightening metamorphosis from creepy, psychotic murderer to sexy rich-bitch was the favorite topic of debate.

As elated as Hevn was to see Akabane wear another costume to dinner, she thought it best to personally request that he wear something more appropriate, mostly out of respect for Madoka, who was kind enough to host their little affair.

"Akabane? May I come in?" Hevn asked, tapping his door quietly.

"Go ahead. The door's unlocked," Jackal called out from inside the room. It sounded like the shower was running.

Cautiously entering the room, Hevn saw three, black leather Louis Vuitton luggage sets on the floor that were, no doubt, full of unimaginable goodies. On the bed was an open travel bag that Hevn peeked into. Inside the bag, after further inspection, were several more boxes of elaborate jewelry and hypoallergenic make-up. She held up the two Tiffany diamond drop earrings Akabane had worn when he arrived, admiring them sparkle against the fading sunlight from the room's open window.

_Where in the world did he get all this extremely expensive stuff?_

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Akabane purred behind the intrusive Negotiator; reaching around her to catch the pair of earrings as they fell from a thoroughly startled Hevn.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" Hevn said through gritted teeth.

"I hate it when people touch things without permission," Akabane retorted smoothly. He wore a long, fuzzy gray bathrobe with fuzzy gray slippers, his wet hair bound in a towel and all the make-up removed from his face. "Judging by that look, you're wondering how I could afford all these designer goods? Well, if you must know, these things aren't mine. A friend let me borrow them. I wouldn't waste a cent on any of this useless finery."

Before Hevn could ask any further questions, there was another knock at the door. It was Himiko asking to be let in.

"Please come in, Lady Poison," Akabane called out. He smiled pleasantly when she meekly slipped in.

"Gee,_ you_ didn't waste any time poking around," Himiko remarked, directed at Hevn. "Quite a setup you have here, Jackal. How many millionaires' heads had to roll for this stash?"

"None. An old friend generously supplied me with everything I might need for this elaborate charade," Jackal responded.

"An old...'friend'?" Himiko said, rather skeptically.

"Aggy," Akabane said with a smug little smile.

"You...you actually went to _him?_" Himiko gaped incredulously. "_He_ was the one responsible for your - for all _this_? Since when has 'Aggy' been an 'old friend' to you anyway? Hasn't that obnoxious little queen been nothing but trouble for us?"

Akabane chucked while Himiko ranted. Her enormous dislike for Augustus was well documented.

"Hey! I'm out of the loop here. Who's Aggy?" Hevn protested.

"He's an international Transporter that calls himself Agdistis. He's a member of the Shadow Elite. An untouchable. Aggy's even _weirder_ than Jackal here," Himiko blurted out. "Sorry, Akabane that was meant as a metaphor. Besides, I still haven't forgiven him for that crap he pulled on me the last time we met."

"You personally _know_ a member of the Shadow Elite?" Hevn's turned to gape at . She had numerous run-ins with that group over the years as a Negotiator and a few incidences even further back to her days as a government agent. "I'm surprised you're not a member yourself, Akabane."

"I was flattered by the offer, but I declined. I'm not interested in working abroad," Akabane said and regarded the two women. He then raised a beautifully sculptured eyebrow at the two astounded faces. "What?"

"Well...considering the type of enjoyment you favor..." Hevn began, clearing her throat.

"Oh, I see. You're both amazed that I declined the chance to carve up _legions_ of people on a _global_ scale?" He paused and appeared genuinely hurt. "Just how _shallow_ do you people think I am?"

Both Himiko and Hevn exchanged wary glances, both agreeing not to pursue the conversation any further.

"Anyway, I just came by wondering what you'll be wearing to dinner tonight," Hevn asked, abruptly changing topic.

"I'm saving all my good costumes for the assignment, making one exception for tonight's rehearsal. Since I've resigned myself to the fact that I'm to behave like a proper _woman_ starting tomorrow, I have every intention of wearing something comfortable for dinner," Akabane answered dryly. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to get ready."

* * *

"Hey, Himiko, you dolled up yet?" Ban called out, knocking on her door. He wore a dark purple, sateen, long-sleeved dress shirt that matched his shades, black linen pants and deslgner black leather shoes. The top three bottons of his shirt were undone to show off a simple white-gold chain around his neck.

Surprisingly, Himiko had stopped by the room Ban shared with Ginji earlier and requested that they both be her escorts to dinner. Luckily, he and Ginji bought a few nice outfits for themselves using their new-found wealth. Ban snickered when he saw Ginji fidget beside him, the poor guy being unaccustomed to wearing semi-formal attire.

When Himiko's door finally opened, the three of them took a moment to appreciate each other's appearances.

"Seems like you boys clean up real nice when you put some effort into it," Himiko said with a smile. She wore a cream-colored linen pant suit with a modest amount of cleavage. She also gave Ginji an quick once-over, admitting she liked the navy-blue dress shirt and khaki suit he had on.

"You look great, Himiko," Ginji said cheerfully. "I can't wait to see what the others look like too!"

"Let's not keep them waiting then," Himiko said and walked arm in arm with the two men down the hall.

* * *

At about six forty-five, when Ban and Ginji arrived with Himiko, a few people were already milling about the foyer of the main dining room. A small bar was set up with a bartender busily serving up mixed drinks and a few platters of hors d'oeuvres were laid out on a long table. Emishi was happily gobbling up samples from each of the platters, a premium Japanese beer in one hand. Shido and Madoka were engaged in an animated conversation with Kazuki and Juubei as they stood at one of the cocktail tables. Sakura and Toshiki were by the bar trying to decide what drink to order.

"Where's Hevn and Akabane?" Ginji asked, turning his head from side to side as he wandered off.

"Hevn's been spending a lot of time with Jackal lately," Himiko commented, setting down her empty Martini glass of Shiso-Cucumber Collins.

"Yeah, which adds to my suspicion that Hevn's being paid by that psycho so he can make good on his promise," Ban interjected and had the strong urge for a cigarette as he downed the last drop of his Pale Rider.

"What promise?" Himiko asked as she absently watched Ginji join Emishi by the cheese and cracker platter.

"I kicked Jackal's lily ass when we fought each other during that Masaki mess at the Infinity Fortress. He told me that if I didn't kill him, he'd follow Ginji and I wherever we went. So far, he's been making good on his word. For the last month, Hevn's strangely been teaming us up with Capt. Weirdo! You wanna know something even stranger though? Let's keep this _strictly_ between us, okay?" He paused. His urge to run outside for a quick smoke almost unbearable.

Noticing Ban's uneasy stance was an interesting sight for Himiko. She too was puzzled by Dr. Jackal's frequent involvement with the GetBacker pair in the past month. When she tried to question Jackal about it, he simply smiled and told her it was all just a 'delightful coincidence in his pursuit of entertainment.' That 'all roads lead to the GetBacker boys' or whatever bullshit he spun.

She drew closer to Ban so he could speak in a hushed tone.

"That bastard broke our bad-luck-with-money streak," Ban ground out. He felt dirty for even saying it.

Her eyebrows shot up her face when she realized the implications of what Ban had just confessed. The imperious Ban Mido was giving _credit_ to someone _else_, and to Jackal, no less! _S__aying that out loud must've cost him!_

"Jackal _has_ been acting weirder than usual lately. I should know since I've been the only person other than Maguruma who can team up with him."

"Coz countless former partners of his have turned up _dead_, I'm sure," Ban grumbled.

"Actually, most people are scared of him from the start. For some reason, aside from his disgusting blood-lust, I really don't mind his company. He's intelligent, well-spoken and he's always had my back in a fight," Himiko explained.

"Somehow, that thought doesn't sit too well with me, kiddo," Ban said, lapsing into that familiar camaraderie they'd once shared in the past.

She clenched her fists at the change in Ban's mood, her confusion about him bubbling to the surface. She constantly thought long and hard about what he'd said the night they fought during the Platinum mission before he'd knocked her unconscious. _It was fate that killed him. It was fate that killed Yamato. His death was your - It was the Last Children's - Dammit!_ What had he tried to tell her? From that moment on, she vowed to herself to find out, no matter what the cost.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Himiko announced, trying to regain her composure. She watched Hevn's grand entrance in her form-fitting cocktail dress and plunging neckline as she hung onto Jackal's arm.

"Looks like everyone's here. Excuse me, while I mingle," Hevn said with a wink, detaching herself from Akabane and zipping over to Madoka's group.

"Good evening, Mido, Lady Poison," Akabane greeted, unconsciously reaching up to tug at his missing hat but smoothly finished his maneuver by flicking strands of hair away from his face. "You're both quite fashionable tonight."

"Not too shabby yourself there, Jackal. Miss your hat?" Ban taunted.

Luminous, purple eyes darted sharply in Ban's direction.

"As a matter of fact, I do. A slip like that could be costly if I hadn't caught it in time. Rest assured, Mido, minor mistakes like that won't happen again. Oh, by the way, are you looking forward to being my _play-toy_ tomorrow?" Akabane jabbed back.

Clenching his teeth, Ban glared at Jackal with eyes flaming.

"Would you like a drink, Akabane?" Himiko offered, needing to diffuse the situation before it escalated. She quickly grasped Jackal's arm and led him away toward the bar.

Exchanging glances, Shido and Kazuki moved aside to have a private conversation.

"You may have to pay up before the night's through," Shido said confidently.

"Sadly, after what we've just seen, you may win this bet tonight," Kazuki said and sighed. "But this doesn't bode well for our assignment tomorrow."

"No kidding. That Snake-bastard better behave himself or we'll fail for sure," Shido pointed out. "Should be interesting to see if they can even work together long enough to pull this off."

"We have no choice but to trust Hevn's judgment," Kazuki replied and shrugged.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you very much to my new reviewers: DreamsandFire, , labruja, animegirl12182 and DL! And a special thanks to Atropos' Knife, who tries to keep my GB facts in line!

_Cocktails:_

Shiso-Cucumber Collins -Hendrick's gin, simple syrup, cucumber, shiso, lemon juice, yuzu-zest salt.

Pale Rider -Dry fino sherry, jalapeño-infused tequila, lime juice, cucumber.


	5. The Dress Rehearsal, Part 1

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 5 - The Dress Rehearsal, Part 1**

Promptly at seven, dinner was served with elegant efficiency in the formal dining room of the Otawa mansion. (Fortunately, the meal was served by a first class catering service and no one had to suffer from Ms. Otawa's extremely bad cooking) Madoka, who was used to this type of social function was a patient and gracious host. Shido, on the other hand, had tried from the beginning to convince Madoka not to make their little gathering too much of a production. In the end, however, she was simply too excited to meet all of Shido's associates under one roof and the feisty violin prodigy always had her way.

The seating arrangements were planned according to careful input from Shido and Kazuki. Being the host and companion-resident, Madoka and Shido sat at opposite ends of the long dining table. To Madoka's right (from closest to furthest) sat Ginji, Hevn, Akabane, Himiko and Sakura. On Shido's right sat Emishi, Toshiki, Kazuki, Juubei and Ban. Shido made sure Jackal was nowhere near his precious Madoka and that the freak was surrounded by people who could easily keep him under control.

So far, as everyone began the main course, dinner progressed smoothly and without incident. Madoka was constantly entertained by Ginji and Ban who sat closest to her. Hevn was busy bombarding Juubei with all sorts of personal questions about Toshiki. Kazuki was amused by Hevn's antics and Himiko was utterly surprised that Jackal seemed to be enjoying himself. (Either he chose to behave that way or he was under the influence of the three Neopolitan martinis he'd consumed so far) He was also handsomely relaxed in his buttoned down, lavender silk dress shirt with linen gunmetal gray jacket and pants.

"Y'know, Akabane, you should wear your hat less often," Hevn commended. "And, I like what you did to your hair."

To creatively keep his longer hair at bay, Jackal wound it loosely in a bun at the base of his head and kept it in place with two ornately carved, black coral hair sticks.

"You flatter me, Hevn. I'll toast to that," Akabane responded and downed his fifth Neopolitan martini.

Himiko's worried glance was noted by Ban, Kazuki and Shido. _Is Jackal deliberately trying to get drunk? First, the guy shows up in full-ass drag, now he's sucking back cocktails like a lush! What the hell's the matter with him?_

"Jackal, I thought you stayed away from hard liquor?" Himiko whispered, shielding her mouth from a lip-reading Ban.

"I've decided that an alcohol buzz will make the preview of my role later...entertaining," Jackal whispered back, smiling. From the corner of his eye he caught Ban twitch.

"Hey, Shido, maybe Evil Eyes should start drinking too. It should reign in his monstrous personality," Emishi whispered to Shido and Sakura with a cruel smirk. Shido bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing while Sakura covered her mouth.

"I hope each of you studied your parts well. I expect nothing less than Oscar award-winning performances," Hevn stated.

"Oh, don't worry, Ms. Hevn. I helped Shido polish his part till he got it perfect. You'll be so proud of him," Madoka said cheerfully. Shido blushed with embarrassment.

Grinning, Ban made 'you're such a sissy' gestures to Shido, who in turn bared his teeth at the annoying Jagan-wielder.

"Also, as an extra incentive to do well later tonight, Ianna will act as a second judge," Hevn mentioned nonchalantly. That remark instantly made her the center of attention.

"Ianna? The double-agent helping us? Is coming _here_?" Kazuki declared in alarm. "Isn't that totally reckless?"

"Actually, it was _her_ idea. I tried to talk her out of it but she was very persistent," Hevn said, shrugging.

"Sounds like her mistress doesn't have her on a short leash," Akabane commented.

"Should we start getting ready then?" Sakura asked.

"No rush. She won't be here till around 9:30 later tonight," Hevn replied and resumed relishing her fillet mignon with deliberate slowness.

Juubei sensed Kazuki deep in thought. Apparently, Hevn's little announcement sent his Threadmaster into a state of unease.

"Kazuki?" Juubei whispered.

This effectively stopped the Threadmaster from fidgeting the lapel of his white Prada suit with his long, sparkle-pink nails. His customary bells weren't present either. Instead, his hair was neatly bound back with a simple white satin ribbon.

"Either this woman Ianna is extremely brave or we need to keep a very careful eye on her. The fact that the right-handmaiden of a powerful priestess in an international underground cult would dare betray the organization she's an integral part of...doesn't exactly sit well with me."

"I agree with Kazuki," Toshiki whispered. "We must uncover this woman's true motives immediately. Otherwise, it could mean trouble for all of us involved. My instincts tell me there's a lot more to this assignment below the surface."

"Mido and I have had the same reservations from the beginning. He'll have his hands full with Jackal from time to time but he's so sharply aware of his surroundings, it's almost scary. If anything comes up, we'll be the first to know," Kazuki said with a hint of admiration. "As for me, my listening threads will be working overtime."

"So, Threadmaster Kazuki, I'm quite excited to see your costume for tonight's role-playing rehearsal. Unfortunately, I'll no doubt eclipse whatever you may come up with. After all, Hevn's deemed my alter-persona to be larger than life - shoes which I'll have no trouble filling," Jackal drawled, polishing off yet another Neopolitan martini. Himiko's heart rate skyrocketed when she realized she'd lost count of how many cocktails Dr. Jackal had consumed this evening!

"Maybe you've had enough to drink there," Himiko said worriedly.

"Himiko's right, y'know. We all wouldn't want the good psycho-doctor to fall flat on his face when he steps out in insanely high heels," Ban ribbed.

"The only one who'll fall flat on his face is you, Mido, after Hevn and our guest judge give you a failing grade for your performance," Jackal sneered and stood up. "If you'll excuse me everyone, I'll retire to my room to get ready." He then turned to address the evening's hostess, "Ms. Madoka, thank you very much for an incredibly lovely dinner which I enjoyed immensely," he said with a slight bow.

As parting shots, Jackal blew everyone a kiss, gave Ban a provocative wink and left the room with everyone staring after him with varied expressions.

"Okaaay," Emishi said with a shudder.

"He's...I've never seen Jackal act that way before," Himiko exclaimed.

"Same here. That man's never been...sassy," Hevn said with confusion.

"Dr. Jackal's got more than a slight buzz going, obviously," Shido said with distaste.

A few heads turned toward Ban to gauge his reaction. Interestingly enough, he shrugged the incident off as he calmly finished his dinner.

As the group resumed their social gathering, Ginji's thoughts remained on Akabane. He could have sworn he sensed a wave of pain from Akabane's aura just as the man stood up to leave.

"Oh, hey, guys? I'm just gonna head out to the restroom for a bit. Be right back," Ginji said with a grin and quickly left the dining room with Ban's steady gaze following him.

* * *

Wincing, Akabane swallowed three extra-strength pain tablets with a generous gulp of water, placing the crystal glass he used by the bedside table. With his knuckles, he firmly kneaded his temples and fell back on his bed with a soft thump. The headaches he'd been experiencing since his last visit to the Infinity Fortress were increasing in frequency and ferocity. He wondered how long he could maintain his composure if future onslaughts of the now full-blown migraines became too much to bear. To be honest, he'd been in far worse situations were an enormous helping of pain was involved, but he'd never had to deal with pain for an extended period of time. In this case, almost four months!

At first, he shrugged it off as a bothersome quirk of his overworked physical body. Ever since his second pitiful defeat at the hands of the Getbacker duo, he'd been accepting double the workload of assignments he normally took on as a Transporter. (In his single-minded determination to follow up on his word of hounding the Getbacker boys till they agreed to a rematch) After a month or so of continued headache relapses, he decided that there was much more to what was happening to him than just simple fatigue. His only clue was remembering the first moment the headaches began. (Basically, his last visit to the Fortress) Sadly, current events have lead him far from returning to the Fortress itself, his unanswered questions forced to a standstill.

He gazed at the textured ceiling of his elegant guest room and attempted to count how many crystals decorated the light fixture above his bed. At the rate his migraines were going, he'd most likely be doubling over with pain before the end of the week.

Cursing out loud, Akabane squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to relax, waiting for the medication he received especially from Augustus to take effect. He was grateful the man had an arsenal of pain killers, the best of which could numb an elephant.

The sudden knock on his door startled him. The voice that followed, even more so.

"Akabane? Um...may I come in?" Ginji asked.

Composing himself quickly, Akabane walked over to the door and opened it, stepping aside to let his visitor in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, my dear, Ginji?" Akabane said, hoping the smile he put forth was smooth and convincing.

"I just, uh, wanted to see if you're okay. You kinda left in a hurry," Ginji said with an unmistakable look of concern.

Akabane was taken aback by the absence of the normally frightened demeanor the boy displayed whenever they met each other face to face.

"I'm perfectly fine, as you can see. I merely wished to start the preparations for my disguise early. I greatly desire to get tonight's circus over and done with," Akabane said, retrieving the glass by his bedside table and pouring himself another drink of water. The pills haven't yet taken effect and he was starting to crumble. He really needed to be alone right now.

As Akabane thought of how to get rid of his unexpected guest, he watched as Ginji lingered in his room. The boy then flopped down on his bed and gave him a wide, charming smile that almost made him choke on the water he drank.

Brows crunching together seriously, Ginji had that "I know there's something going on, so spill it" look that unsettled Akabane. Instead of Ginji the fool, he was confronted by Ginji the Lightning Emperor.

_Absolutely perfect_, Akabane thought sarcastically. Maybe he can convince the lad to use that electricity of his to numb his head for the duration of their upcoming assignment. _Hmmm, there's an idea_, Akabane considered.

"Sometimes, you're too nosy for your own good, boy," Akabane warned, sitting down beside him. _Alright, pills, anytime now..._

"Ban always says I'm a trouble magnet but I just go with it," Ginji shrugged. "You're in a lot of pain, Akabane. I can tell."

The straightforward statement made Akabane silent for a moment.

"I find it flattering that you watch me so closely, Ginji," Akabane said seductively, who chose to lie on his side with his head propped up on one arm just a few inches away from the spiky blonde.

Matching his position, Ginji gave Akabane a hard stare, his face inches away, then reached over with his left hand to tuck a loose strand of long, black hair over the man's right ear. He smiled to himself when he saw Akabane's body tense up.

"You're playing a dangerous game with me, Lightning Emperor. One I don't take lightly," Akabane said darkly, feeling a bit more like his usual self.

"I know the kind of mind games you enjoy and if I have to, I can play along just fine," Ginji said calmly, further unnerving Akabane.

Drained from keeping both Ginji and his physical pain at bay, Dr. Jackal conceded to the blonde's interrogations. When the boy was satisfied with his answers they shared a companionable silence as they lay on their backs, side by side, on Akabane's king-sized bed. After some time, Ginji spoke to him sternly.

"Were you planning to tell any of us...at all?"

"I didn't think it was necessary information. Though, I admit, withholding it may jeopardize our assignment. A risk I was willing to take," Akabane confessed.

"But not at Ban's expense," Ginji said with a slight frown. "I'm letting him know the second I leave this room. That way, he can back you up when you get another migraine."

_I prefer Ginji the fool at the moment_, Akabane sighed. "You'd better run along now before your precious Ban finds you here."

"In a minute. Besides, I feel like playing some more," Ginji said devilishly and instantly straddled Akabane, pinning him firmly against the mattress.

Pleasantly surprised, Akabane smiled languidly and raised his arms above his head. "My goodness, whatever shall we do."

Still grinning, Ginji shook his head and tsked, "You're as perverse as they come, eh, Jackal?"

Instantly, the presence of the Lightning Emperor dissolved and was replaced by Ban Mido. Blinking in disbelief, Akabane reflexively lashed out with red scalpels protruding from between his fingers.

Catching the man's wrists in his iron grip, Ban wrestled both arms of the still bewildered Jackal back down onto the bed.

"Seems you underestimate me, Jackal. That could cost you," Ban grinned and got up off the bed and walked toward the door. "Since you and I are partners for this assignment, I suggest you keep an open line of communication with me. Otherwise, we could both wind up dead. That's a state I don't plan to be in for a while."

Ban opened the door and was about to step through when he turned toward Jackal who hadn't moved from where he lay. "I'm also serious about watching your back whenever those nasty migraines hit you. That _professional_ enough for you?"

The door shut with a soft click, leaving Jackal to stare at the ceiling yet again. Chuckling, he shook his head and stretched out like a cat, opting for a quick nap before he slipped into his female-persona's new skin. He thought of his next costume as he drifted off to sleep and of how much fun it was going to be, partnered with the Jaganmaster.

* * *

The full moon dominated the clear night sky as it's soft white light bathed his magnificent gardens in a dreamy mist. King Adallaziz Al Sayud sat contentedly on a mound of large, elaborately designed pillows, puffing languorously on a narghile (Arabian smoking apparatus) filled with the finest honey-flavored tobacco.

A year from now, he was to announce his successor from among his three sons. At the moment, he favored his second son, Mishal. The twenty-seven year old was the most levelheaded of his brothers. The very handsome eldest, Khalid, though highly educated in the best Swiss schools was too frivolous for his age, preferring to go on expensive vacations with his harem of women. The youngest, Bahadir, was simply too inexperienced and eerily eccentric.

Perhaps his youngest son could prove himself by successfully recovering one of the Family's missing precious heirlooms: The Blood of Egypt, an extremely rare 350 carat red diamond that was believed to be a drop of blood from the goddess Isis. As a child, he was mesmerized by the dazzling jewel, easily one of his most favored heirlooms from the Royal Family vault.

As far as he knew, his son Bahadir had hired the best recovery team from Japan, the last known location the jewel was reported to have surfaced. He was also promised a group picture of all the female operatives involved; a thought that brought a smile to his lips. It had also been a long time since his last conversation with his contacts at the Infinity Fortress. Perhaps they could assist his son with finding the jewel.

Ah, well. He was getting too old to worry about such matters. It was best to leave the affairs of family and state to his three sons, now being groomed to take over the kingdom. They were each given a year to leave him a lasting impression which would ultimately influence his final decision on who would be crowned as his successor.

Clearing his mind, he settled down deeper into his pile of pillows and stared out at his palace's vast gardens. For the moment, the man known as Adallaziz Al Sayud was not a king but an old man who chose to forget his troubles and merely gaze at the beautiful, bright full moon. Smiling contentedly, his thoughts wandered to his carefree childhood as he savored the rich honey flavor of wonderfully fine tobacco.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to all my faithful readers for your words of encouragement! I apologize profusely for the long period of time to post this latest chapter! (My muse is inspired solely from watching the anime series...with perhaps snippets of information from the Mangaverse thrown in. Forgive, forgive! My goal is to hopefully provide an entertaining story with the GetBacker characters at my disposal)


	6. The Dress Rehearsal, Part 2

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 6 - The Dress Rehearsal, Part 2**

Ianna Kurnugi emerged from her meditative trance as she sat in a corner of the darkened guest room assigned to the Negotiator named Hevn. It was now nine o'clock in the evening and she had arrived early at the Otawa mansion undetected. She decided to pass the last hour centering her mind for the chain of events she was soon to set in motion. After all, she was about to betray her mistress, the High Priestess, and the very organization she had long been a part of, the Coils of Set. It was a heavy cross to bear and she always feared that her strength of will would falter. However, she was continually compelled by a vision that invaded her mind since that fateful day, months before, when she had entered the room where the High Priestess kept the Eyes of Horus necklace. What was most disturbing was that the vision hadn't left her since.

Every night when she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her, the dreams began. Certain elements were always the same: the rise of a maniacal despot who ignorantly brought about the end of the world, all because the Eyes of Horus had fallen into his hands. The necklace was always at the center of these dreams, along with her versions of whatever terrifying entity resided within it.

Not a stranger to supernatural phenomena, Ianna would have been an expendable human sacrifice if it wasn't for her natural gift as a powerful medium. Having grown up within the Coil, she had witnessed and experienced many unimaginable and frightening things that matured her very quickly. Most significantly, at the tender age of ten, she had successfully channeled a powerful entity for the Coil that she believed was responsible for the direction the sect was headed today. Unfortunately, she yet searched for the details of what exactly took place during that period when she was possessed. Despite her prominent position as right handmaiden in the Coil's Inner Sanctum, she was still not privy to that specific information.

Deciding to concentrate on less morose thoughts, Ianna rose from her cross-legged position on the floor and decided to satisfy her curiosity about the Negotiator named Hevn and the Transporter called Lady Poison. With eyes naturally gifted to see in near darkness, the young woman surveyed the rather cluttered room. She frowned in distaste, surprised that a room occupied by two women appeared so disorderly.

There were clothes and various objects on the floor, on their beds or spilling out of suitcases, all of which Ianna inspected. She also smiled at the contrast of clothing styles Hevn and Himiko Kudo had between them. As much as she wanted to touch the leather belt that contained Lady Poison's famed perfumes, she chose the side of caution and reluctantly returned the belt to it's proper compartment inside Ms. Kudo's main luggage.

She then opened Hevn's metal make-up kit and tinkered with the many small compartments and containers inside it. At the bottom of the box was a tiny silver picture frame with the photo of a handsome young man wearing a white lab coat. As she squinted to take a closer look at the man's features, Ianna felt something cold and cylindrical touch the side of her throat.

"Quite impressive, Ms. Kudo, but I was aware of your presence the moment you entered the room," Ianna said quietly and turned to face Lady Poison with no trace of fear.

"_You're_ Ianna?" Himiko said, her astonishment barely concealed. In the dark room, Himiko made out the pale, delicate features of a girl barely fifteen. She slowly lowered the hand where a bottle of corrosion perfume sat firmly between her fingers, her thumb poised on its cork.

Still on edge, Himiko gasped in alarm as the lights of the guest room lit up above them.

"Oh, Ianna, you're here," Hevn smiled in greeting and went to clasp both the girl's hands in her own. "Not too much trouble getting here, I hope?"

"The directions you gave me were clear and precise, thank you," Ianna answered politely. "Everything's in order. All background checks by the Coil concerning the true identities of your recovery team have been completed. The people in your information network redirected them with magnificent efficiency. I extend my praise to your team of computer wizards for the seemingly endless flow of disinformation."

"I'll be sure to pass your message along," beamed Hevn.

"I'm also eager to see if your Recovery team will blend in easily with the other initiates," Ianna said, directing a smile toward Himiko who stood rooted to her spot in stunned silence.

"Not prepared for how young she is?" Hevn asked Lady Poison who just mutely shook her head. "Anyway, we better start getting ready."

Hevn noticed her opened make-up box and the displaced picture frame of a man from her past she carried along as a precious keepsake.

"You loved him very much...and he loves you still...despite what you - "

Hevn smashed the lid closed of her metal make-up box with a sharp bang, bringing the young girl out of her trance-like state.

"I-I'm sorry. Sometimes...I can't help myself," Ianna said sadly.

"It's alright," Hevn said a bit shakily, avoiding eye contact with Himiko. "There are some things...I'd rather not remember." She flicked the long mane of blonde hair away from her shoulders. "Now then, let's get this show started."

* * *

"Madoka, it's too tight," Shido said uncomfortably to his pretty fiancé. He tried loosening the tie awkwardly himself.

"Here, Shido, let me do it," Madoka insisted, swatting away both his hands to redo the knot. She already regretted missing Shido's debut night, having to be aboard an evening flight in an hour to perform with an orchestra overseas.

She smiled happily to herself as she felt the weight of her diamond engagement ring. It had three (two half-carat and a one carat) pink stones set in a simple white-gold band. Shido had asked her to marry him as soon as they were alone after dinner, just before she went to help him get his disguise ready. At first, she was so shocked about how sudden it all was, but she hadn't hesitated for a second to answer a resounding "Yes!" to his nervous question.

In Shido's mind, the current assignment would separate him from his precious Madoka far longer than he would've liked, but one of the main reasons he agreed to accept The Eyes of Horus job was sparkling brightly on Madoka's left ring finger. He finally had the means of giving his future wife some of the things he believed she deserved, considering her 'higher' social station in life compared to his. Shido knew that sounded totally superficial and knew in his heart that Madoka didn't care about expensive material things but he simply couldn't help himself. He was a man in love and rational thinking always took a back seat.

"I love you, Madoka," Shido said to her, his eyes shining. He couldn't believe he felt so _happy_ at that moment. In fact, he never thought he was capable of _ever_ feeling completely content in his life!

"I love you very much, Shido," Madoka whispered back as she was lifted off her feet for a long, sweet kiss. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Same here. I've assigned someone to protect you when you get back. As soon as this assignment's done, we can break the news to everyone and have ourselves a nice little wedding, okay?"

Madoka nodded as her face colored brightly when her mind drifted to the wedding night. Not even the innocent violin prodigy was immune to naughty thoughts.

Shido quirked a brow when Madoka's face instantly flushed, a corner of his mouth upturned and formed a funny smile. _Could she be...? Nah._

* * *

Kazuki Fuuchouin secured the last matching piece of jewelry to his left ear and gazed at his reflection in the full-length mirror in his room. The kimono was an extremely elaborate gift a former client insisted he accept as a token of gratitude for his services. Normally, any expensive tokens he received were usually given away to residents of the Infinity Fortress. Tonight, however, it was important that he passed this dress rehearsal with honors. Their very assignment depended entirely on how convincing he and Akabane would be as females. Everyone _assumed_ that since he already had the looks and most of the mannerisms, that posing as a female would be an easy task for him. Truth be told, as much as he enjoyed toying with the fact that he passed for female on the outside, he'd never felt remotely feminine on the inside!

He supposed at first glance, he looked alright. Most of his hair was bound and hair-sprayed perfectly in place, the rest flowed loosely down his back with ornaments that glittered to match his eyes. He had just the right amount of powder, eye liner and rouge to enhance his already lovely feminine face. The three-layered kimono was red, peach, gold and pale olive green with an intricately embroidered phoenix design that gracefully wrapped around him.

When Kazuki playfully parted the kimono to show a generous amount of one of his long, shapely legs, he frowned. _Ugh_. He looked like a virgin geisha on her deflowering night.

Groaning, he turned toward the door to his adjoining room with Juubei and knocked softly at the door.

"Are you ready, Kazuki?" Juubei called out from behind the door.

"I...I guess so," Kazuki said softly.

Soft footsteps approached the door and Kazuki watched the knob slowly turn.

"What's the matter?" Juubei asked as he opened the adjoining door, sensing the distress in the air.

"I don't know if I can do this, Juubei. Even if part of my training as heir to the Fuuchouin Thread Technique required the grace of a female doesn't mean... and I know I've pretended on many occasions with you for fun...but for tonight and the next few weeks...I _really_ have to convince people that I'm a girl! I've never had to do that before, you know? People just always assumed..."

"I've never known you to have a lack of confidence doing _anything_, Kazuki," Juubei pointed out.

"Have you ever known me to do anything like _this_?"

"Well...no," Juubei admitted, feeling foolish.

A wide smile came across Kazuki's face and then a small titter. Soon, both friends were laughing hysterically and leaning against one another for support.

That was how Toshiki saw them when he entered quietly, fully dressed in his own disguise. He always felt a twinge of jealousy whenever Juubei received Kazuki's full attention. At the moment, the former leader of Elegance had his back turned to him and he admired the long, loose chocolate brown hair that swayed softly from side to side. He rarely saw Kazuki with his hair not bound in threads - with the exception of Juubei, no doubt - and stood silently at a distance, mesmerized by the glistening strands.

"Oh, Toshiki, you're here," Kazuki said, turning to greet him with a beaming smile.

The man known as the Hell Knight gasped uncontrollably at the sight of Kazuki before him who was a vision of perfect loveliness. For a brief moment, Toshiki completely forgot that the person who smiled at him so invitingly was the deadly _Prince_ of Battle Terror. He blushed deep red from embarrassment when he realized where his mind had gone.

"Toshiki?" Kazuki asked lightly. He heard Juubei chuckling softly behind him.

"You should stamp out any remaining doubt in your mind about the way you look, Kazuki," Juubei said with a slight grin.

* * *

"Quit doing that with your foot, it's irritating," Ban scolded. He glanced over at Ginji who leaned against a wall with his arms folded, a worried look on his face. At least the tapping noise had stopped.

"Sorry, Ban, I can't help it. I'm really nervous," Ginji admitted. "I hope I don't screw up. Oh, crap...I'm gonna be living in the _same_ room with...Himiko."

"Himiko's a pussycat. Just don't piss her off and she won't kill you. Also, I read your profile, Ginji. So relax, will ya? All you have to do is be yourself. You're the only one in our entire group that _doesn't_ have to be an actor. Just don't go forgetting your new name or _I'll_ kill you."

Feeling a little better, Ginji glanced at Ban who was giving his hair a final check as he sat in front of a dresser mirror.

"That style kinda suits you," Ginji complimented.

"Nah, it's high maintenance and all the damn chrome's driving me crazy; way too flashy. I'm diggin' all the black leather, though," Ban replied with a smirk.

"I was right about Akabane, wasn't I," Ginji said in a serious tone.

"Hnh. At least I managed to grab the truth from Capt. Weirdo just in time. By the way, buddy, thanks. Your instincts are as sharp as ever."

"Anytime, Ban!" Ginji said giddily, grinning madly. Ban rarely gave compliments to anyone unless they really deserved it, as well as him being in a good enough mood to dispense it.

"You'd better head out to practice with Himiko. You wouldn't want her coming over here in a huff, do you?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Ginji checked his watch and quickly made a break for the door. "Wish me luck!"

The door slammed with a loud bang and Ban listened for a moment as Ginji's running footfalls slowly faded.

_Idiot_, Ban thought affectionately.

* * *

There was no stage, no elaborate program, only a large, comfortable living room with lots of hot tea, fresh ground coffee and delectable little desserts on a tiered, antique silver tray.

"Not exactly the setting I pictured," Shido commented. His eyes roamed the main living room through the small opening he made with the waiting room door.

"Hey, can I see?" Emishi asked, elbowing his way beside Shido. "I can't see that Ianna person. Where is she?"

"My guess is, we won't be seeing her till the formal introduction," Shido replied.

"Whoa, check out Hevn and Himiko!" Emishi said excitedly as he moved aside to let Shido take a peek.

True to her character (an over-dramatic, diva-type heiress named Hera Stone), Hevn was in a beige silk dress that draped her body like a goddess from Greek mythology. Her neck, arms and fingers where decorated with gold ornaments. Her pink hair was done up in an elaborately braided bun meant to show off her bare back and the high-heeled sandals laced up to her ankles were studded with diamonds.

What was most surprising was Himiko. Low-rise, white, pinstriped pants showed off her tight belly and pierced navel jewelry while her matching corset-like top exhibited a generous amount of cleavage. She had slim, black leather accents on her waist and neck, along with a pair of high, but thick-heeled, sharp-toed, black leather boots. Her hair was now platinum blonde and she even wore dramatic make-up that matured her into a sultry, young woman.

Shido closed the waiting room door with a soft click and walked over to a small mirror in the room to check his appearance.

"You look weird with your hair dark blonde and slicked back like that," Emishi remarked. He watched as Shido made a sour face.

"At least, I don't look like one of the Three Musketeers with _that_ wave," Shido mentioned back with a grin.

"Hey! Blame Hevn for making me look like a dumb-ass!" Emishi shot back. "Besides, it was either this way or get it _cut_." He shuddered at the thought of trimming his manly mane.

"Not too shabby there, Monkey-boy," Ban drawled as he made his grand entrance with Ginji and the rest of the Getbacker crew behind him.

Slack-jawed and wide-eyed, both Shido and Emishi took several moments to process all their companions' transformations.

At the forefront was Ban who now sported spiky, fire-engine red hair (sans purple shades, but wearing special contacts); piercings on his nose and chin (the head of a demon nose stud with its spine like a chain leading to his left ear lobe, the demon's body hanging from its own spine, and two chin studs with a spike in the middle); an open leather vest (no shirt) with black metal buckles and chrome accents, leather wrist cuffs, black latex pants and matching knee-high combat boots. He was the image of the ultimate boy-toy bad ass guaranteed to send shivers of delight up and down the spines of any sex that laid eyes on him.

Off to the side was Kazuki who looked undeniably like a princess from ancient Japanese history, not to mention extremely attractive. He was stunning and radiant as he stood demurely with Toshiki and Juubei on either side of him. As soon as he added a breathtaking smile, he nearly made Shido and Emishi blush.

On Kazuki's right stood Juubei, looking relaxed and dangerous in his black suit with a buttoned down, midnight-blue silk shirt that matched his hair. His cherry red shades, belt and shoes completed the package, able to make any mob boss do a double-take.

To Kazuki's left stood Toshiki. His black hair, red leather jacket (no shirt), pants, gloves and boots, added a very sexy flare and edge to compliment the trio's dynamic. (Emishi still clung to his opinion that Toshiki - much like Juubei - should learn to relax more)

Sakura made Emishi gulp as she smiled at him with her blond-highlighted curly hair. Who would've guessed that the woman had a hidden vamp side as she looked sleek and sexy in a black leather button-front miniskirt with matching cropped jacket; a long, ruffled-collar lavender blouse (held together with a clasp just below her breasts, showing a generous amount of belly), the rest of the soft, whispy-thin material hanging loosely to about halfway down her thigh-high white boots, her white-gloved hands clutching a small, jeweled purse. A very modish ensemble worthy of an underground fashion heiress.

And lastly, two pairs of eyes drifted over to Ginji, who was now a brunette and grinned like a madman beside Ban. What startled both Emishi and Shido was how mature he looked - as soon as he stopped grinning, that is. The orange dress shirt contrasted nicely with his black suit and matched his happy-go-lucky attitude. He also wore a very expensive platinum watch on his left wrist. (A gift from Akabane, but he's not telling Ban yet)

"We're a handsome bunch, aren't we?" Ban gloated proudly as he surveyed the room. "I gotta admit, Hevn really made sure none of us would be recognized right away."

"Yeah, I scare myself whenever I look in a mirror! It'll take me a while to get used to having my hair this dark," Ginji admitted. Ban rolled his eyes.

"Is Akabane choosing to be fashionably late again?" Kazuki noted, gazing pointedly at Ban. His voice now softer and more delicately pitched to match his appearance.

"The bastard does it on purpose to ruffle our feathers. He gets off on it. You should know that by now, right, _princess_?" Ban said, leering roguishly at Kazuki who squeaked in outrage.

A sharp knock on the waiting room door was their cue to get ready. Everyone lined up in order of presentation to their mysterious second judge, Ianna.

"Settle down, Ginji. Remember, just be yourself but don't forget your new name," Ban said and gave his best friend's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'd give you a good head-butt for courage but Himiko won't like it if you showed up with a red welt on your forehead."

"Thanks, Ban," Ginji said softly with a small, nervous smile. "Okay, here goes..."

_Good luck, buddy_, Ban thought a bit worriedly as Ginji stiffly walked through the waiting room door.

* * *

She watched the young man with interest as he nervously approached her. Ianna knew she was very intimidating with her hood drawn and with the lower half of her face covered. She also wore a jeweled choker that electronically disguised her voice to sound much older. It was a tactic Ianna normally employed as a first impression because she knew from experience that her young age worked against her in most situations.

Ginji recalled the instructions Hevn had relayed earlier to them. They were all to stay strictly in-character, unless told otherwise, 'no matter what happened'. It was the underlying warning of her instructions that made Ginji the most uneasy. Steeling himself, he knew that as soon as he walked into the living room, he was no longer Ginji Amano but childhood sweetheart to Kendra Hanayaka, heiress to a very large fortune acquired over the years through her expertise as a cat-burglar extraordinaire.

"Ianna, I'd like to present my husband, Kin Shiro. We've been together since first grade." _P__lease, don't let this bonehead blow it!_

"Hi!" Ginji greeted Ianna with a smile and gave a customary Japanese bow. "Welcome to Japan." She merely nodded in reply. He then sat in an armchair that Himiko was leaning against.

Hevn waved to Shido who stepped forward past the wide open waiting room door. She locked arms with him as soon as he stood beside her.

"Now, I'd like to present to you my significant other, Tora Mori. He started out as one of my father's bodyguards then ended up saving the old bastard's life. That little stunt landed him a top spot overnight. Of course, I had to see for myself if Mori was really trustworthy and not just climbing the ladder for the family fortune. Turns out, he's actually a great guy! So, I figured I'd marry him before he got away," Hevn narrated and laughed in a very haughty, spoiled manner befitting her current persona. (Not exactly a stretch from how she acted from time to time, anyway)

"I may be Hera Stone's husband now but old habits die hard. Her safety and security are always my top priority," Shido delivered smoothly while Hevn giggled.

"He's such a doll!" Hevn squealed, rubbing her cheek against his.

Both Himiko and Ginji had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. Shido tried his best to stay in-character but decided that Hevn's overacting would take some getting used to.

After Shido got comfortably seated, Hevn presented the next couple: Sakura and Emishi.

"We have a bit of a celebrity here for you, someone I'm sure your organization will go gaga over. Presenting the one and only, Yori Osanago, whose unique style is all the rage worldwide on the internet right now. I must admit I'm a loyal fan. That guy over there's her husband, Isamu Tsugi...who I believe she ended up with through an arranged marriage," Hevn said, whispering the part about Isamu, gossip girl style.

"Isamu Tsugi of Tsugi Textiles. It's a match made in heaven, if I do say so myself," Emishi declared magnanimously with a grin and smiled adoringly at Sakura, who smiled pleasantly back.

_Good job, Emishi_, Shido thought proudly. For a second there, he almost wanted to slug Isamu Tsugi, the Pompous Prick.

Smiling behind the cloth covering her lower face, Ianna's eyes followed Yori's husband as he took his place beside her on the couch. His arrogant behavior was expected for someone of his spoiled upbringing. He would easily blend in with some of the other husbands in the Coil that she'd met so far.

Hevn cleared her throat and gestured toward the waiting room door with a flourish. Eyes shining with admiration and envy, Hera Stone introduced the next candidate.

"I'm pleased to introduce to you, Ianna, the crowning glory of this group of initiates, Kotone Asaito and her two loyal husbands, Kaze Tansei-Asaito and Jiei Majime-Asaito."

Toshiki (Kaze) and Juubei (Jiei) entered the room first, then parted to reveal Kazuki. Himiko's and Hevn's mouths hung open in awe and the rest of the Getbacker group, despite having seen him earlier in the waiting room, had their gazes glued to him in sheer amazement.

Stepping forward daintily and nodding slowly with a smile, Kazuki gazed at Ianna's shadowed eyes in an effort to gauge the strange woman who sat silently in front of them with such an imposing presence. "I'm very pleased to meet you," Kazuki said softly with a small curtsy.

_She's enchanting_, Ianna said to herself, inclining her head to Kotone in acknowledgment. _T__he women of the Coils of Set will be tripping over themselves to make this one feel at home._

In true fairytale princess fashion, both husbands ceremoniously led Kotone by the hand to sit on an empty sofa seemingly set aside for just the three of them.

Just as Hera prepared to introduce the last couple, a dangerous looking young man in chains and leather cleared his throat by the waiting room doorway and grinned.

"Last, but certainly not the least, may I introduce to you all the only woman here guaranteed to gain entry straight into the Coils of Set, my Leather Empress, Akasha Bane," Ban bellowed proudly.

Once again, mouths hung open in shock as Akabane stepped into the living room wearing a very provocative leather outfit that outstandingly _did_ fit the title 'Leather Empress.'

Akasha Bane walked imperially into the room, looking down at everyone as if they were mere dirt under her knee-high, stiletto-heeled leather boots. Everyone's stares were immediately drawn to her bright red lips then her eyes, enhanced by very dark eyeliner. Her leather dress was wrapped tightly (bathrobe-style) around her impossibly slim waist, falling in a long, upside-down v-shape that exposed a scandalous view of both legs, the rest of the material narrowing behind her to trail to the floor. The sleeveless right arm contrasted with the sleeved left arm (effectively hiding a certain tattoo), the sleeve ending in a triangular-shaped cuff and at the left neckline was a slightly petaled collar. Her black hair was parted in the middle in an elaborate up-do, as two long strands of hair looped to frame her face. Her shining accessories were a diamond choker, a matching bracelet, diamond cluster earrings and a line of diamonds down the part of her hair ending in a small cluster that rested like a widow's peak on her forehead.

_H-He's got...curves_! Kazuki wanted to chew apart his manicured nails.

_Jackal? Oh, man! Nobody at the Shack's gonna believe this! _ Himiko had the funniest expression on her face.

_Ooooh, la la! Bravo, Akabane._ Hevn was so proud of him.

_The sicko has...tits!_ Emishi was in disbelief as he stared at the plunging neckline of Jackal's leather dress.

_He's inspiring me to do an all-leather line for the Yori Osanago website._ Sakura wondered if a creative collaboration with Doctor Jackal was possible.

_Whoa_. Ginji almost blushed.

As for Shido, Toshiki and Juubei...they just couldn't form the words.

_This one will be an instant hit with the High Priestess_, Ianna thought with a frown as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She dared not probe any deeper with strangers present but made a mental note to further investigate the strange, dark feeling that emanated from this woman.

"The name of my pet over there is Bastian Mann," Akasha said with a smirk. "I hope you don't mind me bringing him along. He's impertinent, incorrigible and lives only for my personal amusement. I'll need _something_ to entertain me in case the Coil's Initiation process bores me to tears."

The room fell dead silent. It was as if everyone stopped breathing. Then, ever so slowly, eyes wandered over apprehensively to the silent figure whose face was hidden under a cloak of white, seated as the guest of honor in the room.

Glaring warningly at Jackal, Hevn, still in-character, let out a nervous titter.

"I'd like to apologize for Akasha Bane's behavior, Ianna, I'm sure - "

A hand rose with a gesture for Hevn to stop talking and then a shake of the head. The same hand then turned palm up in a sweeping gesture for the Bane woman to carry on.

"I'm sorry, do you not speak?" Akasha Bane inquired. "How truly unfortunate. I was hoping to have a rousing conversation with a member of the Coil's Inner Sanctum. I've heard whispers of your organization and I must say, my curiosity's barely containable. I've even heard rumors that your High Priestess is currently possessed by a demon claiming to be Set."

Heated glances between the Getbacker group were exchanged and venomous glares were soon centered on the ever unpredictable Doctor Jackal.

Just what in hell was the man trying to accomplish? Was he purposely out to sabotage their entire assignment? Had he planned to do this all along?

Ginji noted Ban's fangs peeking out from between his twitching lips as well as his subtle movement forward. Not a good sign. Ban was _pissed!_ All Ginji could do now was make a silent plea to whichever gods ruled the heavens that things wouldn't get ugly. Knowing Ban, the situation could get very ugly, very fast. Add Akabane in that mix...Ginji shuddered at the thought.

"You've been sadly misinformed, Akasha Bane," Ianna said in a serious tone. "The High Priestess is _compelled_, not by Set, but by whatever horrible entity resides within that accursed Eyes of Horus necklace. A necklace, that I believe, spells doom not just for the Coil but for the entire worldl," she added, pulling off her hood and face covering.

Ianna had a pretty, squarish face, rosy pink lips and dark brown hair gathered in a bun at the back of her head. She had a face so young that most pegged her at barely fifteen. Despite her face full of innocence, her large, sky-blue eyes held a sadness that betrayed a past filled with nightmares.

Gasps filled the living room and even Doctor Jackal, who was rarely surprised by anything anymore, seemed genuinely taken aback by what he saw.

"She's just a _kid!_" Ban blurted out.

"Shut your pet up, Akasha, or I'll get Mori here to do it for you!" Hevn warned, still choosing to play as Hera Stone.

"I dare say that would be amusing to see him try," Akasha replied sweetly.

"Why you - !"

"It's alright, Hevn, I've seen enough. They all pass with my approval. First impressions are the most important and I have to say, you lot are definitely going to be the most entertaining addition to this year's Initiation proceedings into the Coil," Ianna said with a smile.

She then stood up and walked over to where Kazuki was seated. "You're very beautiful. There will be many Initiates who will be envious of you so you should take extra precautions. Your husbands have to watch you like hawks once you enter the Coil."

Ianna turned to face the domineering woman in black leather, resisting the great urge to probe her inner psyche further. "My mistress, the High Priestess, will take an instant liking to you. She's a very shrewd observer so you'll have to work extra hard not to give anything away."

Looking over to Hevn, Ianna nodded and replaced her hood. "It's time I returned now or my mistress will wonder where I ran off too."

Everyone in the room was silent and had mixed expressions as they watched the retreating form of the girl, Ianna.

"Oh, before I leave, may I trouble the famous Getbackers for a personal request?" Ianna said.

That statement got Ginji and Ban's attention as both their heads snapped over to face her.

"Whatever happens, whatever she may do, please, _don't_ kill the High Priestess. You'll both be handsomely compensated for it."

"Sorry, kid, we're not a Protection Service," Ban said quickly.

"I know that but by sparing her life...there's a chance I may get back...just, please, don't kill her," Ianna spoke pleadingly.

Ginji sent an equally pleading look to Ban who sighed and scratched his head in irritation.

"How much are we talking here, exactly?"

"Five million British Pounds."

Ban whistled in response. "Fine. Half up front or no deal."

"Ban!" Ginji protested. The rest of room simply watched the exchange in mute fascination.

"Very well. I agree to your terms."

Ianna Kurnugi made her way straight to Ban and handed him a small envelope. "Inside is a certified check for two and a half million British Pounds, easily redeemable at any major bank in Japan." She waited patiently as Ban took out the certified check and inspected it.

"Yo, Hevn. Wanna give this thing a gander for me?" Ban asked.

She instantly made her way toward him, grabbing the certified check from his outstretched fingers. "Oh, it's _genuine_ alright."

Ban snatched the certified check back when he saw the greedy glint in her eyes.

"Okay, kid. You have yourself a contract then," Ban said, raising an arm toward her in a gesture to seal it.

As soon as their hands clasped, both Ban and Ianna went still as statues. A strange moment passed between them with Ianna breaking their physical contact by jerking her hand away.

"T-Thank you for taking the job," Ianna said quietly and quickly left the room with Hevn and Himiko right behind her.

"Thanks for the business," Ban muttered softly. He took out a pack of cigarettes and dangled a fresh one between his lips and headed for the veranda with Ginji quietly tailing behind him.

A collective wave of relief seemed to flood the remaining people in the room as they tried to process all that had happened.

"That went well," Emishi piped in sarcastically. "At least we all got a big A-OK. Anyone wanna call it a night? It's past midnight and we've all gotta haul ass in less than five hours to get to that airport. I need my beauty sleep." He slumped deeply into the sofa.

"I agree with Emishi. We should all get some sleep." Sakura paused introspectively and added, "that girl, Ianna...she was so _young_," she said, glancing at her brother and stifling a yawn.

"Her youth is deceiving, sister. She must not be underestimated. I sensed great power from her," Juubei replied.

"I got the same feeling. That girl was powerful but I don't think she means us any harm, Kakei," Toshiki said, glancing at Kazuki who remained silent.

Shido promptly loosened his collar and removed his tie. "This night definitely _didn't_ go at _all_ how I pictured it, and the he _worst_ part is, Snake-for-Brains got another high-paying job!" He pictured Ban shoving the check in his face and gloating about it all night long.

"Which reminds me, I think you owe me a hundred-thousand yen, Shido," Kazuki needled with a smile.

"What? Oh..._damn_ it," Shido said grumpily, dug the aforementioned bill from his wallet and handed it to Kazuki.

When curious stares came his way, Kazuki explained, "Shido and I made a bet earlier. He was convinced that Mido would let his temper get the best of him tonight making a royal mess of things. I, on the other hand, clung to the slim chance that maybe, he wouldn't."

"I never figured you for a gambling man, Threadmaster," Akabane remarked.

"Geez, forgot El Creepo was still here," Emishi mumbled.

"Unlike you, Jackal, I choose to have faith in people," Kazuki challenged.

"Ah," Akabane uttered enigmatically with his customary smile. He then turned around and wandered off toward the veranda.

"Why must we work with that man?" Toshiki asked crossly.

"Because, strangely enough, certain people have faith in _him_," Kazuki answered.

* * *

Two young men strolled together in companionable silence through the Otawa mansion's large back garden. Ginji looked up and gazed at the full moon that lit their path. He then noticed Ban had removed the certified check from his jacket pocket and was staring at it under the soft light. A few more great paying jobs like that, he and Ban should be set for life in no time flat. Having gotten a high paying bonus job out of the blue, why wasn't Ban jumping for joy right now and waving the certified check shamelessly in Shido's face?

"Are you okay, Ban? What exactly happened back there with Ianna?" Ginji asked curiously.

Ban stopped walking, tucked the check back into his jacket and ground his spent cigarette into the grass with the heel of his boot. "That girl's a powerful psychic and medium. It must've triggered when we shook hands. That girl just saw stuff in my head...even I don't _ever_ wanna see again."

His eyes caught a glint on Ginji's wrist. "To my knowledge, only _twenty_ of those platinum watches were made in the world. That's an Audemars Piguet, Royal Oak Tourbillon. Where'd you get that thing?"

"Uh..." Ginji gulped nervously.

"_I_ gave it to him," Akabane divulged proudly behind them. He still wore his costume as Akasha Bane except for his long, black hair, which hung loosely around his face and shoulders.

"Ginji, did I not teach you anything? _Never_ trust a Jackal bearing gifts," Ban said with a snarl.

"Why such animosity, Mido? I thought your performance earlier was a sign that you've warmed up to me somewhat."

"Eat shit and die, Jackal."

"Perhaps you should let Ginji here decide whether or not he wants to keep my little trinket?" Akabane asked cheerfully, crossing his arms.

Terrified that he was put on the spot, Ginji cringed beneath the seething gaze of his best friend's deep blue eyes. He had actually _tried_ to return the watch earlier that evening when Akabane first offered it to him but Akabane had insisted so _nicely_ that he should wear it, that the watch went well with his tailored suit. Had he known how extremely expensive the watch actually was, he would have flatly refused it! It just looked like a really cool watch!

Ban quirked an eyebrow in surprise when Ginji shrank down to chibi form in dismay.

"Good heavens, you're harsh and you call yourself his best friend?" Akabane sighed. "Alright, suppose I merely _lend_ the watch to him, then? He can keep it for the duration of the assignment, after which he can promptly return it. That way, Ginji here can have an air of sophistication since we both know he's sorely lacking in that department. Will that suit you better?"

Chibi-Ginji sadly backed away from both men as they locked stares on each other. He could have sworn he saw both their aura's blazing brightly for a moment under the moonlight.

"The watch goes back to Jackal the second this assignment's over, alright, Ginji? I'll get you a _better_ one."

"Okay, Ban," Ginji said meekly.

"Hey, Jackal. I'll at least give you credit for the work you put into that costume. Liking the fake boob job," Ban snickered and lit another cigarette.

"Who says they're _fake?_" Akabane remarked evenly.

Both Ban and Ginji's jaws hit the ground, their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and the color on their faces neared a sickly green.

Akabane mischievously took advantage of their state of shock to happily leave red lip marks on their foreheads. He even bent over generously to give them an eyeful of his miraculous cleavage.

"Ta-ta, boys. Beautiful night for a stroll, isn't it?" Akabane said with a bright smile and a chuckle, flicking his generously lush black mane over his shoulders and swaying his hips as he turned back toward the mansion.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Thank you all my faithful readers!** I may take a while to update, but rest assured I'm never just giving up on this story! I intend to finish this one folks and take everyone who happens to get sucked into this crazy vortex along for the ride! (So strangle away all you want, I don't mind) I hope Jackal in drag continues to entertain. (Since I'm sure Jackal's having his own brand of fun on this particular job) I know posting teasers up seems mean, but it was just my way of saying I'm still alive. (Sadly, I've got stories I'm waiting for that haven't been updated in more an a year!) In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!

* * *

Hevn's Mission Profiles:

Ban-Bastian Mann-leather-clad boytoy, bad-ass

Ginji-Kin Shiro-childhood buddy, dorky

Shido-Tora Mori-husband, bodyguard, eccentric

Juubei-Jiei Majime-Asaito-husband, bodyguard, serious

Toshiki-Kaze Tansei-Asaito-sexy husband, bodyguard

Emishi-Isamu Tsugi-arranged marriage, spoiled

Akabane-Akasha Bane-eccentric heiress, corsets/leather

Himiko-Kendra Hanayaka-heiress, cat-burglar, tom-boy

Hevn-Hera Stone-bored diva, glam

Kazuki-Kotone Asaito-elegant heiress, musician

Sakura-Yori Osanago-fashion mogul, chic

* * *

Recovery Team Hairstyles and Eye Color (for some):

Ban-spiky fire engine red-blue-green eyes (because of special contacts)

Ginji-auburn (like when he was a boy)

Shido-dark blonde, usually slicked back

Juubei-midnight blue with dark gray

Toshiki-black with dark blue

Emishi-loose and wavy (reddish-brown)

Akabane-black, silky-soft, long, loose

Himiko-platinum blonde

Hevn-pink, long

Kazuki-loose or elaborately braided and never without ornaments-green eyes

Sakura-permed, tight curls with blonde streaks framing her face

* * *

**Author's Note:**

5 million GBP (British Pounds) is approx. 7.9 million USD (American Dollars)

I decided to change Akabane's alias from 'Isis Bane' to 'Akasha Bane'. Akasha from the name 'Acacia' meaning 'thorn/point'. It just seemed more fitting for the sly doctor in black. (Trust me, I'm making the same adjustment, having had the name 'Isis' tagged to Akabane for so long!)

I'm also constantly making small spelling and grammatical changes to improve the story. (Another is my decision to use the name 'Infinity Fortress', instead of the 'Limitless Fortrress', since I just like the manga name more.) So feel free to pop by anytime for a quick read or re-read. And, as much as I'd love to just devote all my time to this story, a stupid thing called life, just won't let me! (snickers)

And, for the sake of fan-service, the No Shirt Rule for most of the Getbacker males will be in effect. (evil grin) (And, the Just Plain _Naked_ Rule? That's reserved for later chapters!)

As a side note, Ianna's only familiar with the reputations of Hevn and Lady Poison, the rest of the GetBackers are strangers to her. (If she thought both Kazuki and Akabane were women, then kudos to the two of them!)


	7. The Coils of Set, Part 1

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 7 - The Coils of Set, Part 1**

Ginji limply swatted away the insistent prodding he felt on his left arm. His bed felt so warm and cozy that he hadn't the slightest desire to move. When the poking started again, he rolled up into a tight ball under the covers in a desperate attempt to escape the annoying finger-jabbing.

"_Oi_! Will you wake the fuck up, already!" Ban screeched in his best friend's ear as loudly as he could.

Everyone in the mansion had basically an hour left to get ready before their coach arrived. Having woken up after only four hours of sleep left Ban in the foulest of moods.

"Ow, Ban, that _hurt_," chibi-Ginji whined. He was currently stuck to the ceiling after leaping in response to the frightening wake-up call of his best friend's yelling. He then peeled himself off and slowly drifted back down to his bed like a dead leaf.

"I'm packed and ready to go. I even piled up some of the shit you left around the room. Get your ass _off_ that bed and start jamming your suitcases full!" Ban commanded angrily.

"Okay, _okay!_ I'm up, I'm _up_," Ginji said groggily, yawning loudly.

"I'm going downstairs for a strong cup of coffee. You better be showered and packed when I get back."

On his way down the hallway to the main staircase, Ban suddenly slowed to a stop in front of the room occupied by Akabane. _Huh__. Like I _give_ a fuck what he does with himself._ Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the eerie feeling that compelled him to try the doorknob.

Unlocked?

He quietly slipped inside and closed the door carefully. He heard the shower running so he shrugged and shook his head. Before he turned to leave, he noted that Jackal wasn't packed yet. He figured a guy as meticulous as Capt. Weirdo would've already had his luggage lined up by the main door. Unless...

Ban sprinted toward the bathroom then skidded to a halt. Face down on the tiled floor, sprawled halfway out of the shower area was a wet, naked and very unconscious Jackal!

_Shit!_

Instantly grabbing a towel, Ban bent down to pick Jackal up and was alarmed when the water that sprayed on him from the shower-head was ice cold. _Not good. _He felt for a pulse. _T__he bastard's still alive, at least. _Wrapping the towel he had around Jackal's waist tightly, Ban flung him over his shoulder and headed toward the bedroom, the man's long, soggy hair smacking his backside in clumps.

Retrieving more towels, Ban quickly proceeded to dry Jackal and even tried to wring as much water as he could out of the man's long, black hair. He then bound Jackal's damp hair and body in dry towels and bundled him under the covers. Using the friction-heat of his hands on the blankets, he vigorously rubbed Jackal's chest, arms, hands, legs and feet, hoping hypothermia hadn't set in. Rummaging through the room's closets, Ban found more goose down comforters and piled them on top of him.

_Brilliant__. Now what? Our ride's gonna be here in 25 minutes!_

Forgoing his strong cup of coffee, Ban scurried around Jackal's room and gathered the man's scattered belongings. He then somehow figured out where each of the items went into Jackal's luggage collection. With a momentary check on Jackal's less paler complexion and warming body temperature, Ban headed straight for Hevn's room.

A series of booming knocks sent a stormy Hevn stomping to answer her door.

"_WHAT_?" Hevn shrieked in Ban's face. She was in the middle of a skin care routine that she _loathed_ to be disturbed from. "This _better_ be good or so help me - !"

Without a word, Ban grabbed her by the hand and deposited her inside Jackal's room. Hevn temporarily set aside her must-murder-Mido rampage when she saw the surprising state that Akabane was in.

"I found him face down on his bathroom floor. The shower water was freezing cold. If you asked me, I'd say he's been passed out for almost an hour."

Touching Jackal's forehead lightly, she was glad that he was warm...perhaps _too_ warm.

"Ban, I think Akabane's got a fever," Hevn said worriedly.

Quickly feeling the man's forehead for himself, Ban cursed a mean streak when he agreed with Hevn's assessment. He started pacing the room, deep in thought.

"Ban? Is there something you're not telling me?" Hevn asked perceptively.

He sighed and stopped pacing. He ran a hand through his red, spiky hair and glanced at the numerous beads of sweat that were materializing on Jackal's forehead, and trickling down his face. Ban had no choice but to inform Hevn of Jackal's personal _problem_.

"Why didn't you tell me _sooner?_ I could have found a suitable replacement!" Hevn screeched. Already in a nasty mood, this unexpected wrench in her carefully prepared mission plan felt like a bucket of sludge water. "Well, hotshot, now's the _perfect_ time to show me how much of a _genius_ you claim to be! I'm leaving to get ready. Our ride's gonna be here in fifteen minutes and I fully intend to look presentable!"

He watched as Hevn left the room in a huff, the sharp slam of the door was sure to attract some attention. Not only did Ban have the daunting task of concealing Jackal's _problem_ from the rest of the Getbackers, he had to somehow get the guy back on his feet pronto before the big Coils of Set Welcome Feast for all the attending Initiates. Scratching his head, Ban lit a cigarette and called the room he shared with Ginji using the intercom system. This much was certain, Ban had no intention of allowing Capt. Weirdo's stupid _problem_ get in the way of this assignment's big payoff!

* * *

Emishi let out a long, loud yawn much to Sakura's amusement. Most of them hardly slept after last night's eye-opening dress rehearsal. Sakura looked around and noted that only two people were missing from their little gathering. In the main foyer of the Otawa mansion, the rest of the Getbackers ambled about as they waited for the arrival of the exclusive shuttle bus to their secret destination.

"I wonder what's keeping Mido and Jackal?" Kazuki thought out loud. He saw Hevn fidget uncomfortably where she stood.

"Who knows? I think those two have their own agendas brewing," Shido said suspiciously.

"El Creepo and Evil Eyes? A _team_? Come on!" Emishi laughed. "_Never_ gonna happen."

Each of the assembled members of the Recovery Team were dressed in their respective disguises, ready to assume their assigned personality quirks the instant Hevn gave the signal.

"Alright, gang, here's our ride. Let's put on our game faces," Hevn announced.

"Aren't they coming?" Kazuki asked again worriedly, this time with the voice of Kotone Asaito. He felt a reassuring hand gently grip his right shoulder. Smiling slightly, he leaned into Juubei's comforting presence. He then entwined his left hand with Toshiki's - who firmly held on - needing to feel the Hell Knight's support as well.

"Kazu, you're getting all worked up over nothing," Ginji said with a big smile. "They'll be here." The quiet conviction of his last three words made everyone shiver. He then firmly grasped Himiko's hand as the coach pulled up and slowed to a stop.

The coach's exterior was comparable to an A-list musician's tour bus. All visible windows were heavily tinted and the vehicle was professionally painted in black, silver and red. Large letters that read 'Private' were centered on a sign above the driver and although the expansive windshield was clear glass, the interior beyond the driver's area was shielded from view by a heavy black curtain.

First out of the bus were three shapely, beautiful young women with silky, pastel clothing and lots of bare skin. A redhead and a brunette flanked the entrance to the coach while a blonde stood off to the side. She stood proudly and spoke confidently with a sensuous, exotic accent.

"Good day to you all. My name is Kaira and this is Hessabeth (redhead), and Sasha (brunette). I will be your humble hostess for the duration of this trip. Please, do not hesitate to call upon me or the others for assistance. As newcomers to the Coils of Set, you will all be taken to a place where your eligibility into our fold will be methodically tested by our High Priestess. As a courtesy, I must ask that if anyone here harbors any doubt - "

"You can save the speech, lady. _This_ herd's just _itching_ to jump right into the Coils of Set bandwagon."

The woman called Kaira stood speechless, staring in awe with her fellow female companions at the sudden appearance of a brazen dish of spiky, red-haired maledom swathed in black latex.

"Sorry, we're late. My mistress and I slept in. We had a long, _sinful _ night and I kinda wore her out," Ban stated with a grin, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and our packed luggage is still in the house. My arms are kinda full, so I hope you and your lady friends don't mind fetching our bags?"

"N-Not at all," Kaira said, recovering from her tongue-tied condition. She clapped her hands sharply and Hevn gasped when three, tall, very handsome, bare-chested, muscle-sculpted males exited the coach. Two of the men began collecting and loading all the luggage present with effortless efficiency while the third went straight toward the mansion.

Having memorized the coach's roster the night before, Kaira, to be fair, boarded the group in alphabetical order according to surname.

Setting foot first past the black, velvet curtains were Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki. The 'common room' as Sasha called it was a comfortable area made to look like a loungy living room with enough space, miraculously, to fit the entire group.

After the Initiates were given a tour and settled into their own cabins, the coach began its journey toward an undisclosed location. From this point on, the motley crew of Retrieval experts were on their own.

Most of them were amazed with the coach's interior and their accommodations in general but had to refrain from commenting or reacting in their usual manner. It all seemed a bit overboard for mere Initiates but Hevn's briefing had mentioned that the Coils of Set organization had a habit of recruiting its female members from the 'upper crust' of society.

_I can get used to this_, Emishi thought happily as he popped a fresh, over-sized strawberry into his mouth and sipped at his champagne. "Would you like one of the chocolate-dipped ones, my dear?"

"Yes, I would like one very much," Sakura giggled, playing along. She allowed Emishi to hand-feed her a few. Hevn had instructed all of them to stay in character even if it seemed like they had some privacy in their own cabin. Hidden cameras could be following their every movement. Besides, Emishi was a sweetheart and the chocolate strawberries were delicious.

Kaira's eyes scanned the camera feeds, each one an 8x 8 square on her large wall monitor. All the guests were given a service cart filled with snacks of all kinds and a good selection of spirits. The video surveillance (no audio) had a dual purpose, it was her responsibility to cater to every possible whim her guests may need, while at the same time, she could weed out any undesirables or impersonators.

"It's been a long time since the Coil's had a member with two husbands," Hessabeth said with a hint of praise.

"She's so lovely, she could easily have _three_," Sasha added, gazing longingly at Kotone Asaito being sensuously fed confections by both her husbands.

As all the guests amused themselves with the snack carts, Kaira's eyes paused on the camera feed from the cabin occupied by Akasha Bane. It appeared that her husband was attending to her sleeping form with a worried frown on his face.

"Hessabeth, please take over for a while, I'll be a few minutes," Kaira said and stood to leave.

_Dammit, Akabane, you picked a helluva time to get sick! Wake up, you worthless prick, I'm not your nursemaid!_ Ban directed his mental rant at the unconscious, fevered form of Dr. Jackal hoping the lousy ass would hear and obey him.

There was a soft knock followed by a muffled, "I apologize for the intrusion but may I come in?"

Ban opened the door with an irritated, "What is it?"

"I brought a newly chilled bottle of champagne. I'm afraid the one in your cart was left out too long," Kaira said humbly.

"Fine. Bring it in," Ban replied, parting the door further to let her pass. He watched her closely as she exchanged the bottles, not even glancing over to where Akabane lay.

"Hey, uh, Kaira, is it?" Ban called out. "You got any aspirin? I think my Raven Butterfly's running a bit of a fever. She wasn't feeling well to begin with and I warned her not to overdo it last night but rough sex always makes her feel better. I guess today's the exception."

Blushing slightly, Kaira replied, "I'll be right over with a medicine kit. If you'll excuse me."

He watched the door click shut before returning his attention to the bed where Jackal finally began to stir.

'_Bout fucking time. _"Rise and shine Psycho-Tramp," Ban cooed softly, dabbing a cold cloth on Jackal's forehead.

"Where..." Akabane whispered when he felt the unusual movement of his unfamiliar surroundings. "Are we - ?"

"Yeah. We boarded our chartered coach almost an hour ago. They said it'll take about five hours before our stop," Ban supplied.

"How..."

"First off, I found you face down on your bathroom floor, your lower half still inside the shower stall. I guess that last headache you got was a doozie?"

Akabane's brows came together with deep concern. He then felt strong arms help him to sit up as a cold glass of spring water was pressed to his lips. After a few gulps, his parched throat felt a bit better. The rest of his body, however, was another matter entirely. He leaned back against the soft pile of pillows that were propped up behind him as he tried to remember what caused his preposterous blackout. Disturbingly, he was at a loss.

"I...can't seem to recall what happened," Akabane said slowly.

_That noggin of yours is more trouble than its worth._ "Drawing a blank, huh? Anyway, I think I managed to pack all your stuff. Even those horse-pill painkillers you've been taking. Where the heck did you _get_ those things?" Ban asked with a laugh, flopping down beside him on the bed.

A pair of purple eyes regarded Ban sincerely for a few moments as Akabane pieced together what the Jagan-wielder must have done for him.

"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude...Bastian. This 'Raven Butterfly' will do well to heed your warning from now on," Akabane said with a smile.

"Knew you were faking it," Ban grinned back.

A soft knock rapped on their door for the second time.

"It's that Kaira lady. She's back with a medicine kit. She came by earlier so I asked for some aspirin," Ban said, as he let her in.

"Oh! My deepest apologies for intruding. I'll leave this here," Kaira said and promptly left.

"So, she appeared at precisely the right moment you needed her," Akabane mused.

The two men exchanged a knowing look. So far, the intelligence they received was correct: they were being watched. By just how many cameras, they had no way of telling.

"Here's the aspirin. The sooner that fever of yours is gone, the happier I'll be," Ban stated, putting aside the medicine kit and wheeling the little loaded cart closer to the bed. He then started examining the cart's contents.

"Well, we have about three and a half hours to kill. I suppose we can amuse ourselves till then," Akabane said, staring at a fruit-laden torte.

"Oh, yeah? What's that perverted head of yours got in mind?" Ban dared.

"You sure you're up for it? I thought you didn't like me very much."

"I'll try to deal with my overall _revulsion_ for the sake of appearances. Besides, I'm more interested in whoever's watching the show," Ban drawled, removing his black, latex vest and invitingly stretched himself out on the bed.

As he stared up at the ceiling waiting for whatever humiliation Dr. Demento would subject him to, Ban failed to notice a strange sympathetic look in Akabane's eyes.

_I must've had temporary insanity to agree to this shit! Hevn's gonna owe me _big-time_ for this one! I'm demanding some _major_ hazard pay from that bitch for pairing me up with _Dr. Jackal_, for crying out loud!_

"Alright, then. Let's begin the show, shall we? Just stay where you are and relax, now. This is going to get a little..._messy_," Akabane purred.

Two cabins down, Hevn was plagued by an impressive series of sneezes.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**A****uthor's Note:**

Hmmm. What did Jackal do to Ban I wonder? (yes, I'm evil incarnate - cackles loudly) Let's just let that teaser marinate for a while...

I really hope I didn't turn off some readers by my _long_ update periods. But I _do_ know the frustration of not being able to just keep reading a story...and I never predicted I'd be doing it too...sighs... (bows low)

So? What do you guys think of this latest chapter? All your words of encouragement are deeply appreciated!


	8. Interlude: Pastries, Wine and Skin

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 8 (Interlude) Pastries, Wine and Skin**

* * *

SMUT and BAD language ALERT! You have been _warned!_

(If you're a minor, don't you _DARE_ read this chapter or I'll have to spank you! HARD!)

* * *

_This'll get a little messy? MESSY? What the fuck have I done!_

Ban berated himself in absolute horror. He had inescapably - and moronically - _volunteered_ to be _molested_ by the Prince of Perversion himself, Kuroudo Akabane! He never could resist a challenge and his stubborn pride prevented him from ever backing down. Dejectedly, in the back of his mind, Ban knew this was only the _first_ incidence of malicious manhandling he would have to _suffer_ over the course of the next _three weeks!_

Ban bravely fought off a current of dread that zinged up his spine and remembered the mantra he often drilled into Ginji: A Getbacker _always_ finishes the job, no matter how difficult or impossible!

_Just focus on the money. Lots and LOTS of money. Yeah! That's it! I'm swimming in a SEA of cash! Billions upon billions of yen..._

The desired effect was achieved as Ban's face and body went limp, his eyes glazing over and lips parting slightly, while spittle began traveling its way down his left cheek.

Akabane noted the sudden bizarre change in Mido's mood. The boy went from nervous apprehension to drooling euphoria in the blink of an eye! He quirked an eyebrow in confusion and slight admiration. He had no idea the Jagan-wielder had such a depth of control over his emotions. Or perhaps...

_Hmh. This won't do at all. I need your full attention, Mido, if our little show's going to be any fun._

Jackal turned toward the specialty snack cart they were provided with which was custom-designed in ergonomically shaped stainless steel. The lower half was a refrigeration unit and all the confections were at an easily accessible height, enticingly arranged inside a five level transparent glass cabinet. A segment to the right was built for a dozen bottles of high caliber liquor.

_Ah. These should do the trick_, Akabane thought mischievously as he settled on a few items from the cart. A spasm of excitement spread like goosebumps all over his body. He couldn't recall the last time he had such a luscious offering of vibrant flesh to have his way with.

_Now then, Mido...let's test how much of a warrior you are in the bedroom._

Making sure his long, black hair was tied securely and out of the way, Akabane placed the first of three, _cold_, creamy fruit cakes on Ban's chest, starting with his left nipple - instantly snapping the spiky redhead out of his self-induced trance.

_WHAT the - !_

"Don't move, Mido, or you'll send these delicious desserts tumbling to the bed," Akabane warned with a smile and pinched his right nipple _hard_ for emphasis.

"Ow! Stop that! What're you _doing_?" Ban yelled in outrage.

"We're putting on a show for the _cameras, _remember? You're supposed to be _enjoying_ this."

"Fuck you."

"In due time. For now, I'm a little hungry and these scrumptious looking cakes have taken my fancy," Akabane purred smoothly, laying the second _cold _creamy blackberry cake on Ban's throbbing right nipple. "As I instructed earlier: _Don't move_. You're going to act as my lovely plate and if you spoil this arrangement for me, I won't hesitate to punish you and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do _that_."

Ban shivered uncontrollably and bit his lip, both his hands gripping chunks of the bed's blanket beneath him. He then bent his legs until the soles of his bare feet were flat against the bed, lessening the strain on his lower back. This new position caused his stomach muscles to flex tightly, revealing a faintly visible six-pack.

"Dammit, Jackal, are you planning to freeze both my nipples off?" Ban groused incredulously as he tried to make eye contact and failed miserably.

The third and final _cold,_ cherry cream cake was placed on his stomach followed by a sudden dousing of _icy cold_ wine! Jackal poured about half a bottle of what Ban guessed was brandy - judging by the smell - onto his chest, trailing the liquid to stop just above his lower abdomen. Most of the cold wine flowed down and settled into the spaces between his body and the bed, eventually spreading and soaking his back and buttocks.

With his trembling body enveloped in a sea of cold, Ban felt the sudden urge to pee.

_That's new_, Ban said to himself as his teeth chattered. He desperately concentrated on stopping the unwelcome sensation, his toes curling from the effort.

"Jackal! I swear, when this mission's over, I'll be dancing over your _mangled corpse!_" Ban snarled._ And that threat goes to you, too, Hevn!_

"Would you like to try a piece of the blackberry?" Akabane asked nicely, ignoring Ban's yammering as he took a small, silver fork and cut into the cake, deliberately poking Ban's skin with its tiny, _sharp_ prongs.

"Ow! You did that on _purpose! _ That fork is _not_ standard issue!"

"If you don't stop complaining, Mido, I'll have to gag you."

_That_ shut him up. Ban sighed and tried to remain still.

_Just think of the money... Think of the money..._

"Much better. Now, open wide," Akabane urged as he fed the sour-faced Jagan-wielder.

As he poutingly chewed on his piece of cake, reluctantly, Ban had to admit it tasted pretty good.

"Here, this should make you more comfortable. I wouldn't want my favorite partner to choke now, would I?" Akabane said, wedging a goose down pillow underneath Ban's head. "There we go, all better."

Ban watched with a groan as Akabane lazily ate the other two creamy, fruit-covered cakes with a giddy, playful expression, continuously gliding that insufferable fork across his responding skin. He winced when tiny, _sharp_ prongs pierced his left nipple.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me fix that," Akabane said, bending down to suck away the little beads of blood that appeared on the taut, pink nub.

Eyes widening with righteous indignation, Ban squeezed them shut and gritted his teeth. The _hot _contrast of Akabane's tongue sent a wave of pleasure straight to his groin!

_Oh, FUCK! I am _not_ letting that weirdo's - aah - tongue - ooh - do __that__...to me..!_

Jackal smiled as he slowly ate more of the raspberry cream cake while alternately sucking and nipping at the delectable rosy-pink nub that stood rigid between his lips. What was more satisfying was seeing the warring expressions on Mido's face as the boy struggled to resist his experienced tongue.

_I wonder...could it be that I'm actually holding back because you've been so gracious to me?_ Akabane wondered to himself. His hot tongue and nibbling teeth continued their delightful torture to Ban's other nipple. _Why should only _one_ of these sweet little kernels be a nice, rosy red?_

Refusing to open his eyes, in case he gave away any telltale signs that might add to Jackal's obvious enjoyment, Ban was afraid that his battle for resistance was becoming a very steep, uphill slope. Or was that downhill? Either way, if he gave in to Jackal's - Oh, yeah, like _that _-

HEY! Focus!

As he was saying, if he allowed Dr. Demento to make him..._feel_...

_That's right you nasty freak, BITE it!_

Um...what the hell was he trying to say?

Shit.

_Oh. Shit_...Ban thought to himself in disgust as he felt the unmistakable constriction of his pants. _Dr. Jackal_...had just given him a raging boner!

_No, no, NO, NO, NO!_

"Oh, _my_. Quite an impressive asset you've got there, Mido. _Amen_," Akabane announced with a chuckle that quickly turned into laughter when he saw the beet-red, appalled expression on the boy's face.

"Jackal...YOU..." Ban began with barely contained fury.

"Why so upset? All I see is a perfectly _natural_ result of what I've been doing to you. If you _hadn't_ reacted that way by now, I would've been forced to admit that I've lost my touch. Thankfully, all is well," Akabane sing-songed cheerfully, much to Ban's chagrin, as he turned away to retrieve something from the liquor cabinet.

Meanwhile, Ban was sorely tempted to jam the little dessert fork that lay abandoned on his chest, clear through the back of Jackal's skull, straight into the man's unbalanced brain!

"Are we _done_ yet?" Ban forced out.

"Not quite. I'm in the mood for a toast," Akabane replied, producing two champagne glasses and a chilled bottle of Dom Perignon. "Normally, I'd use one of my scalpels to remove the cork but I'm pleased to say, my entire body's been weapon-free for this assignment even _before _our dress rehearsal."

"Hooray for you," Ban said flatly, furious with himself that he still had a considerable hard-on. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"Would you like some help with that?" Akabane offered innocently, reaching for the zipper of Mido's latex pants.

"DON'T fucking TOUCH me!" Mido exploded, accidentally ripping his fingers through the bed sheets.

Akabane frowned. "Here, boy, have a drink. You may have just cost us this assignment with that outburst."

Not in the mood to care, Ban sat up instantly. His right hand flew past the champagne glass in Akabane's outstretched hand, roughly grabbing the bottle that was held between the man's legs.

Sipping delicately at the champagne from his glass, Akabane sat back and watched as the brash Jagan-wielder quickly chugged the bottle's entire contents down his throat.

_Not exactly whiskey but this'll do for now, _Mido thought, after he swallowed the last drop of the fizzy liquid, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and tossing the empty champagne bottle carelessly aside.

_It's only been AN HOUR AND A HALF? _Ban mentally cried in anguish as he spied the hands on an ornate timepiece bolted to a wall in the room. He felt like ripping his hair out! On second thought, maybe a _long_, hot shower to wash all this sticky crap off was the better choice. _Shit_. After a cold one first!

_What about Jackal? If I clean up now, he'll only find other ways of passing the time and I can't avoid him!_

As Ban rabidly wracked his head for a solution, he noticed a sheen of sweat on Akabane's forehead as the man absently sipped his champagne, staring openly at the ruined area of the bed's linen sheets.

Before he could change his mind, Ban slapped the glass away from Jackal's hand, grabbed the startled man by his slim waist and guided Jackal down on top of him to straddle his stomach. As soon as Jackal's negligee'd ass was in position, Ban slipped both his hands under the silky black material and began to vigorously rub at Jackal's already hardened cock, reigned in by specialty lace panties.

Pleasantly surprised, Akabane's hyper-sensitized flesh responded easily to Mido's wonderful hand-pumping as he bent over and scooted closer to give the boy complete access.

Having no idea where the hidden cameras were located, Akabane quickly reached out for what was left of the bed's blankets and wrapped it around them both, before all logic left the head north of his waist. There was only one way to salvage the precarious situation Mido had placed them in and Akabane hoped it wasn't too late.

Employing all the feminine maneuvers Agdistis had taught him, Akabane moaned and writhed like a _woman_ possessed! This undid the bun at the back of his head, sending hair cascading down his shoulders in a sensual moment as priceless as any theatrical scene.

_HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK! _Ban's eyes were as wide as saucers trying to process what he was seeing. It took all his willpower not to balk or hesitate as his hands brought Jackal to a climax.

Akabane yelped out his powerful orgasm as he threw his head back, his silky hair flowing around him in waves. His body rode spasm after spasm till he was weak and utterly spent. He sluggishly righted himself, leaning heavily forward on both his arms.

Panting in gasps, Jackal was flushed and sweaty as he shakily tried to pluck chunks of hair that were stuck to his face. When he attempted to move his legs, his pupils rolled up under his eyelids and he promptly collapsed atop a stunned Mido.

Ban had no idea how much time passed before he commanded his arms to move. He wiped off what he could from his sticky fingers, lifted Akabane off him and into his arms, carrying the fevered, unconscious body into the cabin's tiny bathroom. Leaning Akabane against him, he started the water, making it a comfortable room temperature.

Sighing loudly, Ban entered the shower stall with Jackal in a tight embrace, shut the thick frosted glass door behind him and proceeded to thoroughly clean off any evidence of the bedroom escapade from both their bodies.

In a fortified room at the back of the coach, three blushing, _satisfied_ women stared at one another wordlessly.

* * *

end interlude

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Whew! Pure smut, round one! (anyone fanning themselves?)

I'm sure some of you are wondering how Ban suddenly got over his aversion to touching Jackal. Part of him _had_ to do it or they'd lose the assignment, the other half...will be explained in later chapters. *grins*

I finally got tired of _implying_ and did something about it! I really hope I don't get banned for writing this chapter...(snickers)

_S__pecial thanks_ to my beta reader _Amethyst Hunter_ for helping me to finally let Akabane get oh-so-naughty with Ban! (Without you this chapter would never have reached fruition!) And, to _Holiday Bullet_ for that much needed golden elbow in the ribs to update!

SUPER SQUEALS TO-All my faithful readers and reviewers!

My Gold Star reviewer: animegirl12182 (wow!)


	9. The Coils of Set, Part 2

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 9 - The Coils of Set, Part 2**

If looks could _kill_, Ban Mido aimed his entire arsenal at the Negotiator, Hevn, as the Retrieval group prepared to depart, assembled in the 'common room' near the front of the coach. They had arrived at their intended destination but for the sake of security, all Initiates were blindfolded for the final leg of the trip.

"I'd like to extend my compliments to whoever chose the items on those service carts," Tora Mori said, addressing Kaira and her staff. "Excellent taste. My lovely wife had a wonderful time."

Kaira and her staff simply smiled and nodded their heads while Sasha slowly made her away among the Initiates, securing thick blindfolds on each of them.

"What's up with _him_?" Shido whispered to Hevn before a white, leather blindfold was placed over Ban's murderous blue eyes.

"He's pissed off at _me_ for some reason, no doubt about that," Hevn whispered back. _Great. As if I don't have enough crap to deal with,_ she grumbled to herself.

"Something's wrong with...Bastian," Ginji whispered to Himiko. "I know that look. He wants to kill...Hera."

Himiko glanced carefully toward Ban to confirm Ginji's observation. Sure enough, before a white, leather blindfold covered Ban's eyes completely, she caught that scary, furious look she recalled seeing only once in the past.

_What crawled up his ass this time?_ Himiko wondered.

Before her own vision was smothered with fabric, Himiko caught an unmistakably smug smile sent her way by none other than Akasha Bane!

_Uh-oh.  
_

* * *

"Does my father or my brothers suspect anything?" Prince Bahadir addressed Hassim, a tall, powerful warrior and companion-bodyguard who was assigned to him when he was a boy. (However, unbeknown to the Royal Family, also became the young Prince's lover)

"No, my Prince. Your father still believes you search for the red diamond, the Blood of Egypt," Hassim replied, watching his royal charge's worried expression lessen somewhat. "Your brothers are too preoccupied competing for the throne to be of any concern."

Prince Bahadir gazed out the massive window of his favorite room in his personal palace. The sun was setting, blanketing the sky in hues of orange, yellow, purple, and red - his favorite time of day. He clutched the ancient tome he held closer to his chest protectively as his gaze followed the sun's lessening rays. The book was his most treasured possession. It had 'called out' to him at the tender age of seven where he found it hidden in an empty tomb deep within the Royal Family's burial catacombs located underneath the central palace. Its pages were made of finely cured papyrus, its cover crafted entirely out of gold and lapis lazuli of the deepest blue. Symbols of Thoth, Egyptian god of Wisdom, were carved and imprinted everywhere and he had obsessively spent the last eighteen years of his life secretly studying to decipher the book's mysteries.

"My Prince?" Hassim prodded, noting Prince Bahadir's unnatural stillness accompanied by a disturbingly intense, faraway stare.

"I've finally done it," Prince Bahadir said quietly. "I've interpreted every chapter inside this sacred book, Hassim. I finally know my _true_ destiny in this life."

"Your 'true' destiny, my Prince?" Hassim asked with confusion.

"Yes. A destiny that is greater than being the simple son of a king. Why should I rule a mere country when I can control the entire _world!_"

The vassal was taken aback by the almost maniacal fervor of the Prince's words. His gaze drifted fearfully toward the strange book the Prince clutched to his body so fiercely. Whatever mysteries his royal charge confessed he uncovered, it may have very well driven him mad!

Registering Hassim's fearful look with a glance, Prince Bahadir smiled and slowly approached him. Grabbing a fistful of Hassim's mid-length, wavy brown hair with his right hand, he pulled the man toward his lips for a long, deep kiss.

"Fear not, my love. My mind is still my own. I overreacted out of excitement for the bright new path I see before me. No longer will my brothers or my own father question my worth in this family. Soon, they will see that I am capable of far greater things than they ever dreamed were possible. All this, I owe to the Wise and benevolent Thoth, who's teachings have been passed down to me from within this book. I need your help, friend of my heart, more than ever now. Please, keep a close watch on my father for me. Intercept any and all communication he sends to his contacts outside this country. But more importantly, I need to know exactly who he speaks to in Japan."

"It shall be done, my Prince, the one to whom my life...and my heart...belong," Hassim recited solemnly and bowed low to leave.

The young prince returned to the window and gazed toward the twilight sky, his eyes blazing with ambition.

_Just wait, my dearest father, together with my brothers you will weep and wail at my feet! For I will wield a divine power the likes of which this family never dared to dream! _

His face softened as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

_Have faith, Hassim my love, for one day soon we shall rule the world as gods!_

* * *

Ereshkigal allowed the soothing heat of the hot spring pool to ease the knots all over her body. The old men of the Inner Coil had run her ragged today, anxious to see the new group of Initiates for this year. Only eight out of the dozen potential women were allowed annually into the sect's fold and of particular interest was Kotone Asaito, whose beauty had captivated the Inner Coil, her membership already secretly approved.

_Huh. Sick old husks. That poor girl has no idea what's in store for her._

"Begging your pardon for interrupting your bath, my lady. The last group of Initiates will arrive on schedule," Syriana announced to the High Priestess, who smiled and waved to dismiss her.

The High Priestess swam toward the shore where Ianna, her most trusted handmaiden, waited patiently with her bathrobe.

"Here are their files again as you requested," Ianna said, presenting her mistress with a letter-sized data pad. She then proceeded to dry her mistress' hair as Ereshkigal sat and studied the list of Initiates one more time.

If the old men of the Inner Coil had a favorite, so did she! Ereshkigal brought up an image of Akasha Bane on the data pad's monitor.

"This one, Ianna, is a _woman_ to be reckoned with. I will know soon enough if she is fit to be my successor," Ereshkigal stated proudly.

_Once I confirm that she has the strength to be High Priestess, I will train her to bring the men of the Inner Coil to their knees!_

* * *

He HATED the dark! It always brought disturbing memories from his childhood, back to the days when he was abandoned and forced to survive among the violent denizens of the slums under the looming shadow of the Infinity Fortress.

"Can we take these blindfolds off now?" Ginji whined softly. Sadly, his little complaint promptly earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Himiko seated beside him.

_Just hang in there, _Ban soothed silently, after hearing Ginji's restless plea. He knew his buddy _hated_ the dark and even if the blonde was seated in front of him, he couldn't offer any comfort.

Once they were all blindfolded, the members of Hevn's Recovery team were carefully ushered out of the coach and into an unknown vehicle that was at least large enough to carry the entire group. Hevn's briefing was vague about what to expect after their bus ride. Their contact Ianna had explained that she had no way to certify if the rest of the way was by either boat, train or plane.

_That'll be door number three_, Ban snorted as he listened to the distinct sound of a plane's engines ignite. The minute the plane taxied to a stop at the start of the runway, the sound of its powerful turbines became louder and louder. At that moment, Ban remembered something that made his heart miss a beat. _SHIT! Ginji's never been on a plane before! That blindfold's already got him spooked - add this plane's take off and he'll totally flip out!_

"Is something the matter, Bastian?" Akasha inquired, sensing the tension in the air.

_Ban? Ban, what's going on? I'm...SCARED, _Ginji mentally pleaded to his best friend who he sensed sat nearby. Knowing Ban couldn't answer him, he balled up his fists in frustration so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Almost _glowing_ white.

As if telepathically hearing Ginji, Ban's right hand landed atop Akabane's left on the wide armrest they shared, entwining his fingers with his. "There's nothing wrong, _really_. Uh...I guess, now is a perfectly good time to tell you that I've _never_ been on a plane before?" Ban pretended to confess to Akabane's inquiry, all the while spelling out Ginji's name with his thumb.

Smiling slightly, Akabane squeezed Ban's fingers to let him know he received the covert message. "_Lady Luck's_ on our side, Bastian, so _don't be terrified_. Just be sure to _keep calm_ when we _take off_, alright?"

The instant Akabane began his sentence with 'Lady Luck', Himiko carefully paid attention. Having worked constantly with Jackal and Maguruma for three and a half years, the trio had developed several ways of coded communication in case any of them were captured or in danger.

Ginji unexpectedly felt Himiko's hand link with his in a firm, reassuring grip, the warmth of her skin soothing his icy fingertips. The strange, white-hot glow of his hands subsided as well.

"It's alright, honey. I know you hate flying but it's no big, 'kay? If you feel your ears pop, just swallow," Himiko said. "Just think of the plane kinda like a crazy roller coaster."

As the plane angled itself skyward, Ban was relieved that a quick solution was found to Ginji's problem...and then it dawned on him who was responsible: Akabane! _First, he saves my bacon with that scary whatever-the-_fuck_-he-did back on that coach and now this! That's _twice_ I owe this bastard! Then again, _Ban shuddered at the memory, _after what that wacko forced me do back at the coach...I think it's safe to call us EVEN!_

"If you're still nervous, Bastian, feel free to remain holding my hand for the rest of the trip," Akabane ribbed, giving Ban's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Knowing Jackal had spoken loud enough for at least Shido to have heard him, Ban forced his voice to sound sweet and complimenting.

"I'm_ fine_...darling, but I appreciate the offer," Ban gritted out and slowly disentangled himself from Jackal's iron grip.

"The pleasure's all mine..._lover_..." Akabane thrummed out with a wicked little smile.

* * *

Twelve women with their significant others beside them were assembled in a line and stood facing the Coils of Set's High Priestess, Ereshkigal Erkalla. She silently took a few minutes to study each of the newcomers, taking delight in drawing out the suspense. She smiled when a few of them started to fidget nervously, feeling more vulnerable and intimidated the longer they remained blindfolded.

"I think we've made them squirm long enough. Allow them to see."

After a few watery blinks, Ban's eyes adjusted to the light as he turned his head to look around. With quick, casual glances he sought out every member of the Recovery team, making sure all were accounted for and unharmed. He also assessed the other Initiates present, labeling anyone suspicious enough to be a potential threat. He listened to the small gasps and whispered intakes of breath as he partly shared the group's disbelief.

"Welcome to the Temple of Set," the High Priestess intoned with pride.

_More like 'Welcome to the Caesar Palace version of Tomb Raider 3"_, Ban thought snarkily. Despite his acidic attitude, his ocean-blue eyes roamed the immense structure with curiosity. Although the Temple was built to celebrate Egyptian mythology in all its glory, the manner and materials were anything but traditional.

Though the basic shape of the Temple was a pyramid, the central interior had a more modern interpretation with its diamond-shaped floor layout. The four corners were marked by colossal marble columns, each sculptured to represent four high-ranking Egyptian deities which were chosen by the Coils of Set's biased standards. Set (Egyptian god of Chaos and Strength) was naturally positioned at the prominent northernmost point.

At the southernmost end was Osiris (Egyptian god of the Underworld), to the east stood Isis (Egyptian goddess of Life and Magic) and the westernmost point was given to Thoth (Egyptian god of Knowledge and Balance). The walls were covered in beautifully gilded hieroglyphics which - if Ban had some time to study them - most likely depicted selected highlights regarding Set from Egyptian lore.

_Set. Like a despot looming over his kingdom,_ Ban snickered to himself.

The High Priestess herself was presented in a similar fashion, seated on a throne atop a large dais of eight steps, her face veiled from view. She was served by seventy-two handmaidens of various ages, flanking her left and right side in two groups of thirty-six and placed highest to lowest in rank on the dais steps. Ban recognized Ianna with a group that stood just a step below from the High Priestess' right side.

One was deliberately made to feel totally insignificant standing on the lowest floor inside the massive pyramid under a ceiling constructed entirely from clear glass, reinforced with titanium metal latticing to its peak.

_That explains why it's so bright in here. That's one helluva skylight, _Ban mused, tilting his head upward.

A rustling of fabric made Ban focus on Ianna who slowly descended the dais steps. She wore a simple, white, wraparound tunic and laced leather sandals. Her long, brown hair flowed loosely down her back.

"Our High Priestess, Ereshkigal Erkalla, welcomes this year's Initiates into our fold. From this day forth for three weeks, you shall all be tested in any manner of the Coil's choosing. Count yourselves fortunate by having made it this far, for our sect is impeccably selective..."

Ban tuned out the rest of Ianna's welcome speech, choosing instead to study his surroundings carefully and 'size up' the 'competition.' Soon, each of the Initiates and their significant others were introduced by the young handmaiden and he had a good first impression of certain couples he immediately disliked.

"I'm certain your long journey here has been very tiresome. A handmaiden with escort you all shortly to your rooms. Please, use the time to rest and refresh yourselves for the welcome feast we have prepared later this evening. Good day."

After a low curtsy, Ianna returned to her place on the dais as several handmaidens from the lower steps filed out and guided each of the twelve couples out of the main temple.

The entire group walked silently down numerous, beautifully decorated corridors that were brilliantly lit by long veins of glass that ran the length of the ceilings above them. Some couples began mumbling, praising the wonderful architecture, while a few felt apprehensive about the upcoming trials.

Initiate guest suites were lined up on the left side of a long corridor they entered which was again, beautifully decorated and well lit. What made this particular wing stand out were the numerous flora that grew out of plant boxes embedded in the walls.

"Quite charming," Jackal said suddenly, surprising members of the Recovery Team who heard him.

"We're glad you approve, Mistress Bane," their guide said happily. "This will be your room." She stopped beside a golden door engraved with an arch and three lines.

The Recovery team members gave each other covert glances before they were all separated to their assigned quarters.

Before the assigned handmaiden took her leave from ushering Ban and Jackal to their suite, Ban firmly held onto the startled girl's wrist.

"I don't mean to be rude to the Coil's hospitality and all, but I just wanna know up front if we're being _watched_ in here," Ban asked in a low tone, his eyes drilling into the young girl.

Clearing her throat to compose herself, she matched Ban's gaze bravely and shook her head.

Satisfied for the time being, Ban released the handmaiden's wrist as she quickly curtsied and shut the door.

"So _forceful_. What a turn on," Jackal teased with smirk.

"Shut it. I'm not in the mood," Ban snapped and headed for the bedroom.

"Well, whatever you're in the mood for, darling, I'm _more_ than happy to oblige," Jackal grinned, amused by his own taunting.

With a long, resigned sigh Ban flopped onto their round, canopied, king-sized bed, laced his fingers behind his head and stared intently at the ceiling.

"I'm counting six micro-cameras in this room alone," Jackal stated as he laid out lazily on his stomach beside Ban. "They pride themselves quite the voyeurs. Interesting how they've decided not to use audio."

"Harder to hide the devices, right? Far as I know, even the black market hasn't sold a small enough bug with integrated audio yet."

_Ah, but I believe I know someone who could make one, if she hasn't already._ "This pathetic religious cult revolves around status and money. There's no outside threat to espionage of any kind, just predictable internal betrayal fueled by greed. Whatever am I going to _do_ here for the next three weeks?" Akabane pouted.

"The great, scary Jackal on the verge of a tantrum? This I gotta see," Mido dug evilly and grinned when he saw flames dancing in Akabane's eyes.

"I curse my need to rip you apart right now."

"Hey, you started it, smart ass."

"And, I can end it spectacularly, I assure you," Akabane said with venom._ Damned headache! Must...relax_. "Hmm...I wonder how big our bathtub is," he added - abruptly changing the subject - and briskly left to inspect it.

Shaking his head, Ban went about unpacking his luggage, making sure to further annoy Jackal by occupying the best shelves inside their double-door walk-in closet for two.

* * *

"Not too shabby in here," Hevn declared, running into every room. The Coil spared no expense to insure her every comfort.

Shido removed his tie and mussed up his hair. It felt good to be free of the stiff hair gel. Sharpening his senses, he wandered around their large suite and added his own special brand of inspection. When his sensitive hearing heard Hevn squeak in alarm, he ran immediately to her side. He found her in the bedroom, standing frozen in front of an open red door to an adjoining room.

Once she realized Shido was behind her, Hevn instantly turned around, slammed the door shut and clumsily tried to block it.

"Hevn, what's wrong?" Shido asked her with concern, his body instinctively switching to attack mode.

"N-Nothing! It's nothing. I was just a little..._surprised_," Hevn sputtered out and tightened her grip on the doorknob.

"_Obviously_, whatever you saw in there's bothering you," Shido replied with a frown and advanced toward her.

"No, Shido...really...I'm _fine_," Hevn stuttered helplessly, beads of nervous sweat dotting her forehead. "Nothing to see. So...run along now. Trust me, you _won't_ like what you'll find in there."

"Move."

Biting her lip at his stern command, Hevn reluctantly stepped out of the way. "Don't say I didn't _warn_ you."

Dismissing Hevn's odd behavior as another one of her quirks - one of many he'd surely encounter during their stay - he cautiously opened the red door and flicked on the light switch.

As soon as the room was fully illuminated, Shido's face went pale and his jaw hit the floor.

"I told you so," was Hevn's smug reply as she stood back and grinned.

"Whua? _What_ in the..." Shido floundered incredulously. His eyes grew increasingly wider as they roamed the contents of the room.

Displayed on the walls were studded leather, lace and latex costumes in various colors and configurations while adult toys in many shapes and sizes rested neatly on several shelves. There were strange looking contraption of wooden and metal _racks_ installed on the floor - quite a number of which he'd never seen before or even _dared_ imagine!

"Remember that membership application form we all had to fill out? Well, as a_ joke_, I decided to write down a description for this room under the 'sexual practices' section and I totally _forgot_ about it! I mean, come on, I wasn't _expecting_ them to take it seriously!" Hevn laughed. "I gotta admit though, they did a bang-on job!"

"You...you think this is _funny_? Madoka will _murder_ me if she finds out I slept in a bedroom with you for three weeks equipped with a nymphomaniac's sex dungeon!" Shido yelped, his voice a few octaves higher than he intended.

"Geez. Calm down, will ya? I had no idea you were so..._vanilla_," Hevn snickered as the poor Beastmaster gaped at her and made small whining, puppy noises. "Anyway, we _don't_ have to use this room. We'll just keep the door closed, put a cabinet in front of it and _forget_ all about it. Unless, of course, you're curious - "

"Don't even _say_ it," Shido growled dangerously which gave Hevn a shiver the exact _opposite_ of fear.

"Right. I'm...uhm...gonna be in the bathroom for a while. Go...take a walk or something," Hevn quickly said and unashamedly grabbed the closest toy off a shelf, mumbled the word 'prude' and left with a scandalized Shido staring after her.

* * *

Ginji Amano wished he could escape through a hole in the floor as Himiko Kudo finished parading two complete fashion ensembles she preferred to wear to the Coil's Initiate Welcome Feast.

"C'mon, Ginji, it can't be _that_ hard!" Himiko laughed. "Just pick one!"

_Easy for her to say. If I pick the wrong one..._Ginji gulped. Ban had mentioned to him once that women took their appearances very seriously. That a true gentleman was someone capable of knowing the things that fully complimented a woman.

_What the heck do I know? I've never paid much attention to that stuff. BAN. He was on the verge of hyperventilating._

_Okay, okay. Gotta calm down. Ban's not here right now. I have to do this. I can DO this!_

A determined gleam lit Ginji's eyes as he precisely recalled every detail of Himiko's two outfit suggestions down to the color of gemstones she wore.

"Wear the second one. I have a suit that'll go nicely with it," Ginji said, his voice more confident and deeper than Himiko had ever heard from him.

_Weird. It's just like when the coach arrived to pick us up from Madoka's..._ She watched as he methodically pieced together his own ensemble from the luggage he brought and presented it to her on a hanger.

"What do you think?" Ginji said, his face a perfect picture of calm.

It was bat-shit creepy.

"It looks great, Ginji. Um...I guess I'll go put them aside then," Himiko said and warily, taking both their selected outfits and hung them on each of the doors to their bedroom closet. When she returned, she found him in the same spot scratching his head.

"Uh...Himiko? Um...what happened to the dresses?" Ginji asked in confusion.

"What do you mean? I set them aside because your silly ass finally decided on one. You even put together your own outfit to compliment mine," Himiko replied, her brows slightly crunching in concern.

"Oh." Ginji shook his head and grinned. "A-Anyway, I'm kinda hungry. Wanna help me order room service?"

"Fine. Just a _snack_, okay? You'll get your chance to oink out at the feast in three hours."

As she followed Ginji to their living room, Himiko made a mental note to speak to Ban about his best friend's mood swings. Working with a partner she was unfamiliar with on a dangerous assignment made her a bit anxious and her anxiety spiked when an urgent thought hit her. On this rare occasion, a minor detail had somehow escaped the intrepid Lady Poison.

_Holy Shit! I have to sleep in the _samebed _with him!_

Sadly, the only potential witnesses to Himiko's horrified expression were several blackened, well-concealed video bugs still crackling with tendrils of electrical energy.

* * *

After he and Sakura had swept their entire suite with the special gadgets MakubeX had given them - embedded in their sunglasses - Emishi sat himself in front of the large vanity mirror in their bedroom. After making several bizarre facial contortions, he sighed with disapproval.

"Hey, Sakura, you sure I'm not a Three Musketeer throwback with this hairstyle? Looking like a total _loser_ is the _last_ thing I need."

Giggling, Sakura stood beside him and peered at his reflection.

"I admit, it's a totally different look for you, Emishi, but you definitely don't look like a 'loser'. Actually, I think it makes you kind of...cute!"

"Cute," Emishi repeated flatly. "Sakura, if I'm supposed to be your husband, I want to be _dashingly handsome_. So, 'cute' in my book, doesn't do it."

"Emishi, don't be so hard on yourself. I happen to like what Hevn did to you and to prove it, I'll show you something. I drew some designs exclusively for you. I'm hoping you'd like to wear some of them for me."

Sakura pulled out a leather-bound 9" x 12" sketchbook from her luggage, opened it and passed it to Emishi. Penciled in great detail on several pages were various sketches of _him_ in stylish ensembles.

"You...you drew these...for me?" Emishi said and gawked up at her, clearly moved.

"I, uh, did them when you were taking a nap on the coach. I, um, even took the liberty of checking out the clothes you brought with you," Sakura said, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry I rummaged through your things without permission."

"Hey, if this is the end result, you can dive through my stuff anytime!" Emishi laughed. "But, seriously, these are great, Sakura! I am_ supremely_ flattered you found me remotely inspiring enough to draw."

"There you go again being so hard on yourself," Sakura said. "Anyway, would you like to wear one of them to the feast tonight?"

"Hell,_ yes_," Emishi said excitedly and stood up to help her fish through his luggage, all the while casting her affectionate glances.

This was probably the only opportunity he would get to work so closely with her since she spent most of her time by MakubeX's side or in the company of her brother, Juubei. He'd been curious about her for a long time and wanted to know more about Sakura than just her fighting skill. So far, his impression of her was grade A-plus. He found her to be sweet and thoughtful...and _way_ out of his league!

That last comment shocked Emishi like a bolt of lightning since the words implied that he actually entertained the notion that she and him...? He shook his head and stomped out any further thoughts on the subject. Juubei's presence in the equation was more than enough to derail any form of romantic pursuit.

"Emishi? Are you listening?" Sakura inquired.

"Huh? Uh...I'm sorry. No...I wasn't."

"You spaced out for a full minute. Are you alright?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head, fair damsel. I...was just wondering how I should carry on for the feast tonight. I wanna make a convincing impression, y'know," Emishi said smoothly.

Smiling, Sakura continued to coordinate accessories for his new outfit.

* * *

Kazuki headed straight for the bedroom, unclipped the intricately woven thread choker he wore around his neck to disguise his voice and placed it on the vanity table. He, along with his companions, carefully examined their entire suite for spying devices, using the scanners embedded in their wedding rings. A tiny counter told them exactly how many were detected when they were finished.

"Well, it seems they're not taking any chances with all these damn cameras," Kazuki sighed. "At least they spared the bathroom," he groused, as he stomped off carrying a change of clothes.

Toshiki and Juubei smiled to themselves. It had been a long time since either of them witnessed Kazuki in such an irate state. The two men felt a wave of nostalgia wash over them as they lost themselves to their own fond recollections.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" Toshiki asked. He had already stripped down to his underwear, expressing his desire to be next in line for the shower. Their living so closely together for the next three weeks was going to be an interesting challenge.

"Undoubtedly, Kazuki shall lie between us. I myself have no preference on which side I sleep," Juubei replied in his usual fashion. Surprisingly, he was quite relaxed in his state of undress, walking around in just a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms.

_Same old exasperating Kakei_, Toshiki thought. "Fine. I'll take the left side then, closer to the door."

Nodding his approval, Juubei busied himself by unpacking his and Kazuki's things, Toshiki following suit.

After some time, Kazuki emerged from the ensuite bathroom, showered and refreshed. He wore a loose, white silk garment down to his ankles that was similar to a nightshirt, except for the flowery embroidery, ruffled chest area and short, off-the-shoulder puffed sleeves with ribbons. His hair was damp and tangled, and the garment stuck to enticing areas of his body.

Gulping, Toshiki tried futilely not to stare as the former Elegance leader strolled to their bedroom's vanity table and daintily sat down to deal with his unruly hair.

"Allow me," Juubei offered humbly, slowly taking the brush and deliberately running his fingers along specific erogenous points on Kazuki's hand and wrist. He smiled when he sensed the resulting blush. He also felt his charge lean back heavily into him.

Licking his lips, Toshiki openly observed the sight of the flushed Threadmaster as Juubei carefully combed out the knots from Kazuki's impossibly long hair, noting Kakei's many calculated, lingering touches.

"J-Juubei...if you keep that up...I'm going to need another shower," Kazuki rasped, panting softly, his half-opened eyes glazing over.

"Forgive me...I simply couldn't pass up the chance to..." Juubei whispered with a mischievous smile as his lips kissed Kazuki's right ear and wickedly nipped at the lobe.

The resounding gasp flared Toshiki's deep, forbidden desires as he clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth. He would gladly accept Kakei's retribution for the opportunity to fully relieve the lovely Threadmaster from his current physical need. Steeling himself, he padded forward and stood to Juubei's left, who was blatantly disobeying Kazuki's pleas to stop.

Closing his eyes, Toshiki savored Kazuki's erotic mewling and was reminded of the last time they were together in this manner. A day in the past, when he and Kakei found the badly beaten body of the Elegance leader when he had left their protection to explore the Beltline. The three of them were much younger then but the fighting skill and fierce camaraderie they shared was unlike anything Lower Town had ever seen.

It broke Toshiki's heart to see Kazuki so injured. He and Kakei labored feverishly to nurse their brave leader back to health. On the night Kazuki's strength returned...

Startled out of his reverie by searching fingers, Toshiki was greeted by the glorious sight of his thoroughly aroused Threadmaster. Beads of sweat had formed all over Kazuki's skin and his hazel eyes were glistening, fiery spheres.

For this assignment, the three of them had come to an understanding of sorts to display frequent acts of affection wherever they could while under the examination of the Coil's prying cameras. Unlike their earlier displays on the coach, this particular one seemed more..._intense_. It was almost more than Toshiki could bare as he forced himself to play along. He grasped Kazuki's outstretched hand and left a trail of wet kisses along his trembling arm.

_What's Kakei playing at? If we keep this up - !_

"We're being watched, Toshiki. We have his approval to go as far as we must," came Juubei's whispered reassurance. His mouth gently suckled on an area of Kazuki's neck.

To support Juubei's claim, Kazuki's grip tightened around Toshiki's left wrist and slowly guided the hand to dip below the ruffled garment covering his chest.

Images of that night long ago filled Toshiki once more. The touching, the kissing, the moans of delight and the joy of mutual fulfillment. Although there was no oral pleasuring or intercourse of any kind, the three of them lay naked, side by side, happy and spent. It was a night Toshiki would treasure forever...a night that never happened again. Kakei had pulled him aside a few days later as Kazuki slept peacefully and warned him of his intentions toward their Threadmaster.

That's when the rift began.

Confused and angry, Toshiki buried his feelings of affection and nursed the burning jealously he felt toward Juubei's closeness to Kazuki. His anger reached its peak when his beloved Threadmaster disbanded Elegance to join as a subordinate to Ginji Amano, leader of the then renowned Volts.

Now, as Toshiki fondled Kazuki's flesh, he fought back the familiar feelings of confusion and anger building up inside him. Only part of him was at peace when he learned the truth that Kazuki _did_ care and value him after all. Just how deeply, he wasn't sure. Oh, how he _wished _- _!_

Meanwhile, Juubei was worried. He knew precisely what these selective sexual skits were doing or better yet _undoing_, within Uryuu. The man's feelings were still transparent, perhaps even more so now with their reunion. He tried, on numerous occasions, to explain to the Hell Knight the essence of the relationship he had with Kazuki, that it ran deeper than any form of sexual intimacy. Granted, there had been..._many_ moments of weakness but their love-play remained chaste. That was an important fact that Toshiki refused to believe!

_Good thing I wore this dress_, Kazuki thought as he gasped and huffed. Their steamy performance was treading on the edge of his own self-control. He indulged in the stimulating caresses of two sets of hands, tongues and lips but more significantly, the powerful arousal of having two persons he loved and trusted with his life making him feel..._so damned wonderful! _(Hey, can you blame him?)

_When did we reach the bed?_ Kazuki realized as he felt the silky sheets billow around him. He writhed when he felt a hot tongue skating up his leg. _Ah! Who's - ! Toshiki? Ooh. Hmnh? _Tilting his head up when he felt gentle tugging on his hair, was Juubei quickly braiding the lengthy strands together. _Always so thoughtful. _His legs were pried apart as Toshiki scooted forward to straddle him, the dress rippling at his waist. Insistent, strong fingers traveled their way up his body...teasing, tickling. He whimpered in response when those same fingers raked their way back down. At this point, having Toshiki so close to him, he could clearly feel the Hell Knight's arousal. _This is just like that night. Uhh!_ Juubei's teeth nipped their way down his neck. _Too good. Too...g-good._ He moaned loudly when Toshiki's hands massaged his erection. _Don't stop! Oh, don't stop._ He nearly shot off the bed when his nipples were pinched at almost the same time. His eyes rolled up in pleasure as Toshiki ground into him with hard, urgent thrusts, cleverly rubbing their erections together. His hands reached up and forcefully yanked Juubei down for an urgent kiss, his head carefully pillowed in Juubei's lap. The explosive combination was enough to bring Kazuki over the brink. With his back arched and fingers gripping the sheets, he screamed out his orgasm.

Both Juubei and Toshiki groaned in satisfaction as Kazuki's release thrummed through them. Trembling and weak, Kazuki smiled contentedly as he slowly rose to sit, Juubei propping him up from behind with Toshiki still straddling him.

"I think...that was...rather _convincing_...don't you both agree?"

Juubei chuckled and Toshiki shyly looked down with a smile, unable to meet Kazuki's gaze. He was delightfully stunned, however, when the Threadmaster rewarded him with a full-on kiss!

"Oh, well. Guess it's back to the bath for me," Kazuki said, a silly grin plastered to his face as he stretched like a gratified cat. He got up off the bed, fetched a few clean towels and another set of clean clothes. Without even the slightest hesitation, he tugged both Toshiki and Juubei along with him.

"The shower's big enough for five," Kazuki informed his puzzled companions as the three of them entered their suite's marble bathroom.

Elsewhere, in a secured control room inside the Coils of Set's Temple compound, discs with video copies of the trio's tantalizing tryst were packaged and immediately sent to members of the Inner Coil.

* * *

An hour before the Welcome Feast, the occupants of guest wing room 13 bedecked themselves in outfits guaranteed to leave a lasting impression.

"What happened to 'Leather Empress'?" Ban said with a smile as he eyed Jackal's gauzy, feminine gown from different angles. He walked around the elegantly disguised transporter, primping in front of a tall mirror.

"Keeping people guessing is far more entertaining," Akabane spoke, a sly smirk creeping its way across his face. He clipped the fifth onyx and diamond hair pin to his carefully combed hair. "Besides, I think I can give that Frenchwoman a run for her money."

"She got on your nerves too, eh?" Ban chuckled. "My thousand bucks says her pride'll keep her face neutral. I'll even take snapshots with my phone, just to be fair."

"Very well, I accept that bet. As an added bonus, I'll even hammer that trollop down a few pegs," Akabane dared back. "As for your pictures, I might be tempted to frame one."

Ban grinned when he caught the vindictive sneer erupting from Jackal's delicately painted lips as he tucked in the tie to his tight, black, leather tuxedo.

"You look absolutely delicious," Akabane commended when Ban stood beside him to pick at his spiky, red hair. He did a quick twirl with his dress and batted his eyelashes. "Do I meet _your_ approval?"

"As long as you don't rouse anyone's suspicions or get into trouble while we're here, I won't have to suffocate you while you sleep," Ban voiced out, his tone a clear warning.

"If you do it lovingly and without a stitch of clothing, I'll forgive you," Akabane purred.

"Keep your sick skin-dreams to yourself, Jackal, I don't wanna hear 'em. And, another thing, I won't hesitate to Snakebite your ass if you don't stay on _your_ side of the bed!" Ban growled.

"Does that mean you'll think about it?"

"Shut up."

"Make me," Akabane challenged, licking his lips invitingly.

"You wish. I wouldn't even eat you if you were the only source of food left on the planet."

"Which brings me to our little show back at that coach," Akabane reminded fiendishly. "It proves that your revulsion of me isn't absolute."

"Just what the fuck are you trying to get at, huh? So, I gave you a hand-job, big deal! I did it, I got over it, _end of story_," Ban snarled in Jackal's face.

"Which is _exactly_ what I _expect_ of a GetBacker with a 100 percent success-rate reputation to keep," Akabane replied calmly.

Taken aback by Jackal's words of praise, Ban stood slack-jawed, staring openly at Jackal's neutral expression. The priceless moment was broken by Akabane as he reached over to kiss Ban's left cheek and sauntered over to the vanity table to retrieve his onyx encrusted clutch-purse.

"Shall we mingle?" Akabane asked cheerfully, his arm hooking onto Ban's as he led the still speechless GetBacker out of their suite.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hmmm. Seems the 'ole Lightning Emperor persona wants to come out and play? Nothing like Ginji Unhinged to add even more trouble to the Special Recovery Team's current mission.

Also, I'm having fun with all the Akabane and Mido bantering. :D

Major shout-outs of gratitude to all my patient, faithful readers!


	10. The Coils of Set, Part 3

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 10 - The Coils of Set, Part 3**

All twelve Initiates were told to assemble inside a plush living room at the end of the hall by their resident wing where a handmaiden gave them a quick lesson in behavior for the presentation ceremony.

During the half-hour wait before the official introductions, some Initiates took the opportunity to do some friendly mingling while others kept to themselves. A refreshment table laden with drinks and hors d'oeuvres was available as a courtesy.

"This job's turning into a James-Bond-meets-Cleopatra movie," Himiko whispered to Ginji. "Take these freaky robes, for example. What's the deal anyway?"

Ginji smiled and shrugged in reply. He himself found the whole situation confusing. It was definitely the weirdest job he and Ban had ever accepted in their entire career as Getbackers. Impulsively, he sought out the familiar brilliant blue of his best friend's eyes. _It feels strange staring at you from across the room like this, pretending I don't know you. I miss you, Ban. I miss talking to you._

"Ginji will arouse suspicion if he doesn't stop looking at you like that," Akabane whispered to Ban very softly from behind a black, intricately feathered hand-fan.

"I know," Ban replied with a growl, his face neutral. As a distraction, he decided to wink and lick his lips lasciviously at the cloaked Frenchwoman and received the desired outburst.

"I cannot believe si nerve of sat woman, Akasha! Allowing her _mongrel_ to behave wis sush distaste!"

All heads in the room instantly turned toward Ban, who merely grinned and shrugged.

"It must've been your imagination. Exactly, how many glasses of wine have you had, my dear?" Akasha retaliated sweetly and rose her own glass in mock salute. _That was too easy. How disappointing._

"Didn't take her long, did it?" Ban said with a sigh as he watched Faustine Molyneux's face flush red with anger. "Oh, well. A bet's a bet." He reached reluctantly into his pocket for the cash.

"Not yet. Let's give her two more strikes, shall we? Besides, I know how extremely _hard_ it is for you to part with money," Akabane ribbed.

"Ha ha, _honey_. Fine, whatever gets you off. Doesn't change the fact that I still lost," Ban grumbled.

"Oh, hush, darling. Just join in the fun, will you? I want to see that woman...humiliated," Akabane said maliciously.

"You're just the _Queen_ of the Bad Asses, aren't you," Ban said, rolling his eyes. "Hmh?" He turned his head toward the room's double doors. "Finally. I'm getting hungry."

Ianna appeared in the room flanked by seven other women. Instead of their usual simple attire resembling ancient Greek shrine maidens, all eight women were dressed in beautiful gowns fit for a Royal dinner party. "We eight shall escort you all to the Banquet Hall. An attendant will be there to remove your cloaks, so please keep them on till we arrive. Follow us, please."

Located in the eastern block of the Coils of Set's hidden mountain compound was the colossal banquet hall that would serve as the venue for the Initiate Welcome Feast. All the sect's members, active or retired, were invited to give their own evaluations of the year's 'fresh blood' and to add color to the occasion. The aloof and segregated Inner Coil would attend as well, whose members took their usual seats behind a tremendous, tinted one-way mirror high above the banquet hall directly atop the head table where the High Priestess sat with eight of her highest-ranking handmaidens.

The group entered a small anteroom to the Banquet Hall where a young female attendant took their cloaks. They were then told to pair up and form a line facing two ornately carved oak double-doors.

"As soon as your names are called, the doors will open and you will step out with your husbands and walk down a flight of steps in front of the entire congregation. Each Novitiate will each be evaluated on appearance and grace. At the bottom of the staircase, ushers will guide you all to your assigned seats. Bon Appétit and enjoy the evening," Ianna said and bowed slightly.

"Hera Stone, with husband, Tora Mori, from Japan."

_Alright, boys and girls. This is it. Good luck everybody_, Hevn thought to herself as she put on her best smile and stepped forward.

In true diva fashion, Hevn showcased her voluptuous body as she sashayed her way down the marble staircase, clinging to Shido in his expertly tailored black tuxedo. Her pale pink sequined gown caressed her body and swayed with every exaggerated movement. Her hair was in an elegant bun, tied back by two strips of sequined cloth that draped down the sides of her face. The strips of fabric, in fact, were part of the top of her gown! How the strips managed to stay in place and sensually cover her large breasts, defied description, not to mention the cleavage she displayed with the dress's extremely low neckline. (basically down to high waist area)

"Reinhilde Hermance, with husband Kunigunde, from Germany."

"Kotone Asaito from Japan and her two husbands; Jiei, on her left and Kaze, to her right."

Resounding oohs and aahs filled the ballroom the instant Kazuki made his entrance atop the marble staircase. The elegant, eggshell-colored, contemporary outfit he wore was decorated with navy and turquoise flora, enhanced by silver and gold embroidery; a swath of which, was gracefully draped across his shoulders. The straight-cut, sleeveless dress was plain and traveled down to his knees. Underneath the dress, he wore a straight skirt that continued down to his ankles but embellished with the intricate floral theme and a high slit in the back for ease of movement. His arms and hands were mostly covered by detached sleeves of the same plain material as his dress and only the square-cropped tops were sewn with navy and gold leaves. Interestingly, the edges of his sleeves that went over his hands, dress and skirt were left rough and frayed. His calf-length, highlighted, chocolate brown hair, draped his back, loose and tangle-free. His only accessories were soft, shiny, gold-thread shoes, a diamond-studded grape-sized pearl on his left ear and diamond-studded pearls of ascending sizes that covered an off-center part in this hair.

Kotone was an absolute picture of shimmering loveliness, the envy of every woman present as she floated down the marble steps with her two husbands who each delicately held the fingers of her hands. Both men wore eggshell tuxedos but with differences in the colors of their vests, shoes and ascot ties. Silver and blue for Toshiki, gold and blue for Juubei.

"Jekaterina Fedorovna, with husband, Desya Michailovich, from Russia."

"Kendra Hanayaka, with husband, Kin Shiro, from Japan."

Himiko's platinum blond hair was gelled down in swirls and studded with black, glittering crystals that matched the ornamentation sewn into her ensemble. Since she absolutely hated wearing dresses of any kind, she opted for a black, silk, pleated miniskirt and black-silky leggings down to her ankles. A black velvet jacket with wide lapels covered her heavily filigreed, semitransparent black top. Her unique, spunky appearance generated a thrum of approval among members of the assembled sect. To compliment her, Ginji substituted his typical white tuxedo shirt with a black, similarly spangled, zippered-down dress shirt, exposing a nicely muscled chest. Instead of his usual boyish charm, Ginji had the dangerous aura of a predator as he guided Himiko smoothly down the marble steps.

_Shit! What's gotten you all worked up, huh? _Ban said to himself as he felt a dark spike of something he _never_ expected to sense during their stay with the Coil, much less right _now_ at a simple presentation ceremony. _Damn it, Ginji, get a grip! _

"Amarantha Ashford, with husband, Hammond, from England."

"Nervous, darling?" Akabane asked when he noted a twitch of unease from Ban. "I wouldn't worry. The only ones we're here to please are ourselves." Ban's acknowledged his statement with a side-glance.

"Marjani Mugambi, with husband, Sizwe, from Africa."

"Yori Osanago, with husband, Isamu Tsugi, from Japan."

Cheers erupted among the congregation's younger members who were avid fans of the online designer's fashion collection. With a dazzling smile and a slight wave for her cheering admirers, Sakura descended the staircase in a truly runway-inspired outfit. Her locks were parted in the middle and tied back with large, black-silk bows, the sides of her face framed with curly tendrils of her hair. A shiny, horizontally-pleated black corset wrapped her midsection and held her top in place: a red, white and black patterned tank top with short spaghetti straps, accentuated with crystals of the same color. The tank top's triangular cut slipped below the front waistline of her corset where long, teardrop-shaped black crystals fringed the edges. Her black-silk, soft-crinoline and chiffon skirt stopped just above high-heeled boots made of black metallic fabric that covered her knees and skimmed down her shapely legs. Grinning proudly beside her was Emishi who wore a black tuxedo with a horizontally-pleated cummerbund, his shirt and bow tie the exact color and pattern of Sakura's tank top. Red-tinted, rimless shades with black nose-piece and handles, were a good addition, not to mention a pair of shiny, metallic shoes that matched Sakura's boots.

"Sitara Narendra, with husband, Sudarshan, from India."

"Faustine Molyneux, with husband, Apollinaire, from France."

"Ermelinda Madeo, with husband, Livio, from Italy."

"Akasha Bane, with...sex-toy companion, Bastian Mann, from Japan."

Mixed reactions from the entire congregation ranging from amusement to antipathy drifted around the ballroom. The facial kaleidoscope of whispering spectators only served to further delight Akabane as his pointy-heeled, thigh-high, black-fabric boots clicked their way down the staircase.

For this occasion, Akabane chose the gauzy, black ball gown Augustus dubbed 'the Dark Chrysanthemum' - mainly due to the white and black detailed overlay of large chrysanthemum-style blooms that scallop the gown's chest, waist and back. The dress, Akabane decided, would portray him as the first-rate sophisticated lady well-worthy of his mentor's intensive, personal training. (He asked Ban to take lots of pictures so he could give them to Augustus as a gift)

The gown billowed outward with each step, exposing long, graceful, fabric-covered legs. Tendrils of black, wispy material floated bewitchingly behind him from a modified shoulder-shawl; a last minute adjustment that was made before he and Ban were introduced. Instead of wrapping the material around him, Akabane tucked the gossamer fabric under the v-shaped strap of his gown, draping it over both his shoulders and letting it hang loose to trail behind him. The added glitter came from grape-sized, onyx and diamond hair clips that sparkled in his hair, while expertly applied, diamond-dusted, black nail polish adorned fingernails that peaked out from under the extended gauzy cuffs of his detached sleeves.

High Priestess Ereshkigal looked on with admiration as Akasha Bane descended the marble steps of the Grand Ballroom with an imperialistic air far more prominent than the bright rouge that painted her lips. _Oh, yes. That woman will do nicely as my replacement. _As she thought of ways to meet Akasha Bane in private without the Inner Coil knowing about it, Ianna's worried glances beside her remained unnoticed.

After each of the Initiates made their grand entrances, they were guided to their assigned seats at the third tier long-table facing the congregation; the twelve new couples mixed in with junior members of the Coil. The second tier belonged to fifty senior members selected for exceptional (_financial_) contributions and dedication to the order. At the top tier, after Ianna gave her closing speech, sat Ereshkigal, who gestured for the night's festivities to begin.

Himiko took a cautious bite from her plate. _Hey, this stuff's actually pretty good_. As she modestly ate her specially prepared vegetarian main course, Himiko swore she saw wary glares from a majority of the attendees in the room.

"Well, at least the food's edible," Akasha said with a bored sigh. "Let's hope the dinner program doesn't prove to be as bland."

Every Coil member who heard Akasha's comment bristled at the effrontery while Ereshkigal bit her tongue to contain a smile.

During their eight-course meal, three presentations were given. The first was a little history lesson on the Coils of Set, the second was a welcome dance performed by Ianna and eleven of the prettiest handmaidens and the third was reserved for the High Priestess.

Dressed in an elegantly fitted ball gown, Ereshkigal left her top-tier perch and took center stage in front of the gathered masses seated at half-moon tables that filled the ballroom.

"In accordance with the tradition we indulge in during our yearly Welcome Feast, I shall now call out five names. Sufficient time has been given this evening to study our newcomers and these individuals shall receive a little token of appreciation for excelling in five chosen categories..."

_Stab me with a scalpel, _Ban grumbled to himself, _now we're at the fucking Oscars? _He'd been getting increasingly impatient for the 'festivities' to end. It was a satisfying dinner and all he wanted now was to retreat to his posh guest room for a cigarette on the bedroom balcony and some much needed rest. _Shit. Can't believe I'm gonna hafta spend the next three weeks bunking next to Jolly Jackal. Bet that bastard won't let me get a decent night's sleep without trying something perverted._

A few seats down the table, Himiko surreptitiously kept an anxious eye on Ban and _especially_ Dr. Jackal. She also noted that she wasn't alone in that maneuver. Most of her fellow Retrieval agents felt just as apprehensive as she did, and with good reason. If the Coil's ridiculous Welcome Feast antics were getting on her colleagues nerves, including her own, how much worse would it be for...Akabane?

"So, my Raven Butterfly, how you holding up to all this crap?" Bastian mumbled to Akasha, hardly making an effort to keep the statement private.

"You already know the answer to that question, pet, so why bother asking?" Akasha replied, in a sweetly-sarcastic tone of voice.

Warning bells went off in Ban's head. Akabane's psychotic mind was just a hair-trigger away from a no-holds-barred murderous rampage. Just because the crazy doctor was 'gracious' enough to leave all 108 of his scalpels behind, it made no difference. Jackal was _never_ at a loss for weaponry. Tonight, they were at a large dinner function. There were _hundreds_ of sharp knives and forks just waiting to be plucked from their discarded state on dozens of tables.

_Peachy._ _Here I go, taking another one for the team. Go me._ With a mental sigh, Ban wiggled and inched his chair closer to Jackal's until it could go no further. He then rested his head on his left hand and leaned against the table. Meanwhile, his right hand snaked under the gauzy folds of Jackal's designer gown and quickly found his objective.

Totally unprepared for what Ban intended, Akabane barely stifled a sharp intake of breath in reaction to the invasion. He also shifted in his seat awkwardly when Ban's warm, gentle grip began it's sensual rhythm. All at once, the High Priestess' tiresome chatter was drowned out by thundering arousal. What a shame he and Mido weren't some place more private.

"Having fun yet?" Ban murmured devilishly in Akabane's ear. The only reply was a soft sigh and flushed cheeks. _Huh. I guess so._ "Oh, by the way, how about another bet..."

Kazuki sensed the change in Akabane's aura. When he figured out the reason behind Jackal's sudden mood-makeover after a short observation, he gasped and looked away with reddened cheeks. Covert glances also showed him the rest of his teammates' unique reactions. Hevn was the only one who found Ban's solution amusing while the others were simply appalled by what was happening. Suffice to say, Ban himself did his best to ignore their inquiring eyes.

"Not bad, Buttercup," Ban applauded. "Let's bump it up a notch." With that said, his fingers gave a sharp squeeze and he was rewarded with a whimper and a soft hiss. "Careful now or people might catch on to what we're doing here."

Unable to retaliate, Akabane did his best to remain gracefully composed under sensual duress. Evidently, Mido was hell-bent on getting his money back! He had to admit, the boy had some talent. Those clever young fingers were agile and precise. "What a bad boy, you are. Remind me later to ask you where you learned such - uh!" _You little beast._

"Sorry, what was that?" Ban goaded, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He knew he was pushing his luck but having the upper hand on Jackal was difficult to resist. Who knew Capt. Corrupto was so sensitive? _Okay, Jackal, let's see if you can handle this thing I learned on a side-trip to Amsterdam._

With a choked squeak, Akabane bit his lip in an attempt to contain further responses to Mido's dexterous fingers but the coppery tang of his own blood further heightened the upward spiral of his already inflamed senses. This little game of theirs had him teetering dangerously toward another explosion of a whole other nature. His vision was starting to blur and if he refused to concede soon, his lust would overwhelm him.

Ban gauged his partner's current state with a side-glance. Jackal's face and neck were lightly shimmered with sweat and his painted lips were slightly parted and panting. The warmth that radiated from Jackal's trembling body was impressive since he sat so close, but also a bit troubling. Ban knew that Akabane was nearing his limit and if he pushed him too far, he could force the reckless jackass to lose consciousness. How was he going to explain his way out of that one? _...Oh, well, guess I'll think of something. Bet's a bet. No way am I forking __over to __HIM__ my hard-earned dinero!_

As he prepared for the worst, Ban felt the unmistakable grip of Akabane's hand on his wrist, making him turn his head.

"E-Enough," Akabane whispered with a tired smile and tugged at Ban's arm to release him. With a heavy sigh that was part relief and part reluctance, he rearranged himself and melted into his high-back chair.

After wiping his right hand on a section of tablecloth, Ban reclined in his seat, a smug smile straining the corners of his mouth.

"...and the final award, for the Most Promising Candidate, goes to Akasha Bane," Ereshkigal announced with pride, turning to face the woman she favored, her brows crunching together in confusion.

_Oh, crap!_ "Uh...hey, now, baby, this isn't the best time to take a nap," Bastian said and gave Akasha a small shake. He got nothing. Not even the fluttering of eyelids. _Oh, for crying out - !_ Irritated, he shook harder.

Some of the assembled guests started giggling while the rising tide of whispers soon echoed loudly throughout the ballroom.

"Forgive me, High Priestess!" Kaira wailed, who ran down from her seat on the top-tier table and prostrated herself at Ereshkigal's feet. "This is all _my_ fault!"

"Explain yourself, Kaira!" Ereshkigal bellowed angrily.

"I-I neglected to inform you of Akasha Bane's condition when we first fetched them. She was still asleep and had to be carried out by her companion to the coach. Once aboard, I learned later than she'd been running a high fever. I-I did my best to assist them," Kaira continued, her voice wavering in fear. "I thought...her fever was under control..."

Without hesitation, the frowning High Priestess removed the thin, gold chain that circled her waist, coiled it into a whip and started mercilessly lashing the screaming blonde at her feet.

A hum of approval was felt in the air as the Initiates mutely witnessed the spectacle before them.

"We have to stop this," Kin Shiro said through clenched teeth as he stood up to help, but was stopped by a firm tug to his arm.

"Kin. _Sit_. Down," Kendra commanded. There was no room for argument. When he still hesitated she tugged at his arm again, adding a firm, but pleading stare. Slowly, with eyes shut and fists clenched, he finally obeyed.

Toshiki and Juubei subtly restrained Kazuki from bolting up to help the poor girl as valiantly as Ginji had. In fact, they all had to struggle to remain in-character. Heartless acts of this kind, hit too close to home.

Ugly, bleeding welts covered most of Kaira's back by the time Ereshkigal calmed down enough to stop. "Take her away!"

Immediately, a rush of six girls arrived and not too carefully, escorted the whimpering Kaira out of the room.

Composing herself, Ereshkigal smiled brilliantly and addressed the stunned Initiates. "Well, then, that wasn't exactly meant to be the highlight of the evening but she had to be punished for her stupidity, and under these...unprecedented circumstances, I cannot allow the Novitiate Trials to continue if one of the participants has fallen ill."

"Hold on, there," Bastian spoke and stood to his feet. "I speak for my mistress when I say: she'll be in _perfect_ shape in time for the trials. She regrets being in this embarrassing condition and asks the members of this organization for forgiveness, as well."

_Hmm. You're rather well-spoken for a mere play-toy._ "No apology is needed. The Coil prides itself on its traditions and it was _our_ responsibility to insure your every comfort. She has under 48 hours to recover her strength. As soon as your mistress awakens, inform her that our entire medical wing is at her disposal. You may go," Ereshkigal said, then turned to face the Coil's gathered members and clapped her hands together sharply. "Resume the festivities!"

Absolutely _not_ in the partying mood were the rest of the Recovery team. They all stared after Ban as he carried Akabane away unassisted, envious that they were allowed to leave, but duty called, so Hevn and the others plastered on their winning smiles and did their best to endure the rest of the events at the Welcome Feast.

* * *

Against the bright glow of the full moon, Prince Bahadir examined the enormous 350 carat red diamond called, The Blood of Egypt, a gem that had been kept in the Al Sayud Royal Family vault for _many_ generations. In fact, such a long period of time had passed that there was no one left alive who could vouch for its origins. All that remained were conjecture and rumor.

"It's magnificent, my Prince."

"They say this jewel contains the very life-blood of the Goddess Isis, Hassim," Prince Bahadir said softly as he lay against the muscled chest of his bodyguard and lover. "This red diamond, when placed in the presence of the Eyes of Horus necklace and the Sun Bracelet, will begin the ideal future that I have yearned for all my life. A world governed by my benevolent will alone. War, hunger, and hate shall be replaced by perpetual peace, prosperity and harmony. Isn't that a future worth fighting for?"

"Yes. It is."

Returning the red diamond to its protective pouch and satisfied that the opening was securely shut, Prince Bahadir parted the drawstrings, placing his head through the dangling loops like he would a necklace. As soon as the red, velvet pouch was firmly around his neck, it instantly _vanished_.

"This way, the red diamond stays close to me at all times and the only way to undo the spell of invisibility I cast upon the pouch, is to end my life. Since no one but _you_ knows of the red diamond's _true_ whereabouts, it's the _safest_ place to keep it, don't you agree?" Prince Bahadir said, rather pleased with himself.

"A clever ruse, my Prince. Your mother would have been proud," Hassim said gently.

"Yes...yes, she would have...if my father had allowed her to _live_," Prince Bahadir said bitterly. "That monster thought I was asleep in my own room and my brothers were too stupid, believing his sadistic lie that our mother was possessed by a demon when he came to visit her that night, so he had 'no choice' but to _kill_ her! And mother, being so _ill_...she was completely defenseless! I was too young...too young to _help_ her - !"

"Hush, now, or you will alert the guards at the door," Hassim warned, pulling the distraught young prince tightly to him. He felt warm tears on his chest as his charge silently wept, permanently scarred by what he'd witnessed at the tender age of seven: his loving mother brutally murdered by his own father's hands! Being the prince's lover, he knew every detail almost as if he himself had been in the room with him...

Seven-year-old Prince Bahadir bit down on his own hand to keep from screaming as he sat partially hidden among the pillows on his mother's bed. He trembled violently, wearing a ring his mother had slipped on his finger with _strict_ instructions never to take it off or make a sound, or leave his spot on the bed no matter what happened. The ring was enchanted, it kept him entirely invisible to ungifted eyes, thus concealing his presence in the room.

The Queen must have known what would happen to her that night. It was the way she smiled, regarded her son tenderly with sad, tearful eyes as she pressed a final kiss to his forehead...saying good-bye.

Before she had mysteriously taken ill, Queen Basira was a kind and very beautiful woman, full of life for her people, children and husband, but she kept a dangerous secret: she practiced the art of sorcery. It was an ability forbidden to every citizen but an ancient sect, whose members were bound by a blood oath to the Royal Family, serving as their loyal protectors.

Of all her children, the Queen chose to reveal her secret to her youngest, Bahadir, who she discovered was born with an affinity to the supernatural. She decided to nurture his gift and teach him the art of sorcery that was passed down to her by her own mother.

Perhaps it was a superstitious servant who saw them when the Queen demonstrated to the fledgling Prince Bahadir the forbidden art outside the confines of her private chambers.

Once the King discovered his wife's secret, he flew into a wild rage never before seen within the ancient palace's stone walls. That the Queen _dared_ to keep secrets from him, the KING! He commanded that her room be searched thoroughly, that any and all things that even _hinted_ the art of sorcery be taken and burned before her. She was then isolated from her own children in a well-guarded area of the palace.

Resourceful Prince Bahadir, nevertheless, had found a way to reunite with his mother and his lessons continued, but perhaps this too was somehow detected...

Hassim chose not to pursue that train of thought any longer, it was much too tragic. For as long as he remained by the Prince's side, he would do _everything_ in his power to assuage his charge of the emotional baggage he harbored. Sadly, he knew in his heart that the prince's actions were fueled by the unfathomable hatred and resentment he felt towards his own father and brothers; the young prince's soul was hopelessly _consumed_ by revenge and grief.

Then there was that BOOK! That _unholy_ book Prince Bahadir clutched to himself so closely like he would a lover...had the Prince _not_ found that book...perhaps...

"Hassim?" Prince Bahadir asked quietly when he felt and heard a hitch to his lover's breathing.

"Your sadness...it breaks my heart."

Tightening his embrace, Prince Bahadir cradled his head on his lover's chest and his eyes drifted to the ring Hassim wore on his left hand. It was the same ring his mother had given to him when he was a boy that fateful night of her death, for his protection. It was now Hassim's, for the man was _precious_ to him...and to lose him would be...

"Sleep, my love," Hassim whispered softly. "Let us dream of better days and of a future where we can be _together_..."

_On the day you see your wishes come true, my prince, will it be enough? Will it give you peace?_

* * *

Ereshkigal watched the last group of drunken Coil members as they stumbled out of the Grand Ballroom; this year's successful Initiate Welcome feast finally concluding.

She took her own leave and retreated tiredly to the sanctuary of her spacious suite that occupied a large portion of the compound's northern block. (With most of the area off limits to everyone but the Inner Coil)

After a relaxing hot bath, Ereshkigal was dressed in a comfortable semitransparent nightgown, her long blond hair carefully dried and brushed. She then dismissed her young female attendants, Ianna included, to retire to their own rooms. Padding over to her bed, she laid down but was restlessly awake as if waiting for something.

A disturbing fact existed known to only her: every night since the accursed necklace was delivered to her, Ereshkigal was almost painfully _drawn_ to it.

In a dreamy daze, she left her room and slowly journeyed along a plushly carpeted corridor. She then descended down in a private elevator to the warm depths of an excavated heathen temple located several miles below the man-made complex that housed the Coil.

Well-protected inside the ancient temple of stone and earth and prominently displayed in an alcove behind the main altar was the Eyes of Horus necklace. The necklace itself, in all its jeweled glory, complemented its surroundings perfectly. Sorely out of place was its bulletproof display case and a state-of-the-art security system perimeter complete with motion detectors, weight-sensitive flooring and crisscrossing laser arrays.

Ereshkigal came to a stop at the first layer of lasers that curtained a five by five foot area infront of the alcove. She then untucked a gold pendant of a knotted serpent hidden in the bodice of her nightgown and with the fingers of both hands, tugged the ornament apart. The knotted serpent separated with a click and instantly deactivated the five by five security system.

With a lustful gaze, Ereshkigal approached the grand necklace but resisted the urge to physically touch it with what willpower she had left. Instead, she ran her hands hungrily along the glass that protected it, tracing each pattern and design carefully with her fingertips. What fascinated her the most were the two, blood-red stones - rubies, perhaps? - that served as irises for the double udjat symbols that were present. Strange, that whoever crafted it felt the need to place _two_ udjat symbols, since it went against any and all findings regarding the Egyptian civilization. Curious still, was a small _empty_ indentation just below the symbols that she had noticed only the night before. These and other questions were quickly pushed to the back of her mind once her gaze returned to the two blood-red stones that seemed to throb with a life of their own.

_Not yet...but soon_, a disembodied voice promised softly. _Be patient and all that you wish for will come to pass._

Mesmerized by whatever it was that whispered seductively inside her mind, she stared transfixed at the 'Eyes_'_ of Horus. Before long, Ereshkigal's body felt a familiar tingle. A highly pleasurable, searing heat slowly started from the tips of her toes and blazed a trail upward to the roots of the hairs on her head. Her eyes rolled to up into her skull as she panted in ecstasy.

_YES. Oh, yes! More...MORE!_

The mysterious force that had taken hold of her body answered her begging cries by doubling the sensation. At this point, mad with arousal, Ereshkigal tore at her own nightgown till she was completely naked and invaded herself roughly with her own fingers as she desperately tried to relieve the unbearable tension.

She sank to her knees, her incoherent mewling reaching a crescendo that echoed against the ancient temple, its earthen walls sighing in satisfaction along with her. Only after a moment's pause to catch her breath, she began again, stroking herself earnestly and with renewed vigor. Ereshkigal's self-gratification for the night was far from over.

The shadow of an reluctant voyeur peeked cautiously from behind a colossal, serpentine pillar. The image of Ereshkigal's depraved display wavered and blurred as tears of sadness and pity slid down the observer's cheeks.

* * *

Earlier that evening, within the hidden mountain compound of the Coils of Set ...

Two handmaidens nevertheless followed Ban at a respectable distance till he stood in front of the room where he and Akabane resided. The only assistance he accepted was the opening and closing of their door since both his arms were loaded with Jackal in full costume. He then went straight for the bedroom and laid Jackal on their round, king-sized bed.

Ban stood for a moment and glared with irritation at the yet again unconscious man before him. Akabane keeling over for unscheduled naps was now an _official_ danger to their assignment! What if he wasn't around personally to help the jerk? That was the least of his worries. Now that the 'cat's out of the bag' about Jackal's _condition_ some of his fellow Recovery agents might choose to take matters into their own hands and try to secretly dispatch the psycho-doctor to prevent anymore 'hiccups' to their carefully laid out plans. Which...wouldn't be a bad idea, really...except that he was professionally _partnered_ with El Weirdo Grande. Allowing Jackal's demise on his watch was definitely unacceptable. A few years ago, he would've betrayed everybody in a heartbeat, keeping all the profit solely for himself since he neither trusted nor depended on anyone else. Now, as a Getbacker, he and Ginji agreed on a set of rules they adhered to without fail.

Strangely, as Ban approached the still form of Jackal in shimmering, gauzy fabric, he entertained the thought that...perhaps just this once..?

"...nnnhhh..."

Blinking, Ban cursed under his breath and headed over to his nightstand drawer, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Now, he knew exactly how Ginji had felt when he was forced together with Jackal during their IL adventure inside the Infinity Fortress. Akabane had an _unnatural_ knack for bringing out the _worst_ in people with his sheer _presence_ alone!

"Wake up, shit-head, I'm dying for a smoke," Ban said impatiently, flopping down on the bed they'd inevitably share and jostling the unconscious Transporter.

Luminescent, violet eyes emerged from under groggy eyelids. After a moment of confusion, Akabane found Ban's angry visage looming over him.

"...not again..." Akabane muttered in dismay.

"Yup. Right when the High Priestess _herself_ announces your Oscar. Congratulations. Definitely _not_ one of your shining moments."

"The others will need reassurances then?"

"One step ahead 'a ya," Ban replied, fiddling with one of Kazuki's listening threads, severing it from his left ear-stud and wrapping it loosely around his neck. "That sneaky Thread-spool's gonna _tell the others_ that your _condition's_ _under __control_ and that _I'll_ be responsible for any consequences." He then snapped the thread from around his neck and let it fall to the floor. "As long as Pincushion, Goldilocks and Peter Primate are _calm_, we can rest easy."

Akabane's throbbing head increased to jack-hammering intensity when he slowly sat up, his pride refusing to show anything other than a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Hnh. I know you're in a lot of pain, Jackal. I can tell, no matter what you do," Ban said and tossed him an oddly-colored bottle of water. "Drink every drop. It was my Oma's special recipe. Kicks you in the teeth. Oughta help for a bit. You need a break from those painkillers."

Ban turned around and walked out to their balcony, not bothering to see the befuddled expression on Jackal's cosmetically-enhanced face.

"What's _in_ this dreadful concoction?" Akabane called out, giving the bottle a quick shake and felt a bit queasy as he watched various organic debris swirling to and fro inside it. He sighed heavily when no reply was forthcoming. _I wouldn't be surprised if that ruffian put actual sewer sludge in this bottle hoping I'd drink it in one gulp. Oh, well. Right now, _any_ distraction from this hellish headache's a welcome one!_

Mentally crossing his fingers, Akabane pinched his nose, tossed back his head and courageously chugged down the bottle's entire contents.

When Ban returned, he was greeted by a coughing, grimacing, generally unhappy Jackal. "Told ya it was a kick in the teeth."

"_Ugh._ That was...by far...the _foulest_ substance...I recall ever ingesting," Akabane grumbled hoarsely. "Excuse me while...I resist the urge to enthusiastically retch...that dreadful brew." He stood to his feet and wobbled to the bathroom.

"_Glad_ to be of service," Ban said with a grin, giving Jackal a mock-salute and broke into fits of laughter when ever-the-gentleman Jackal flashed him the finger!

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I've decided to re-work chapter 10. Basically, I wasn't too happy with it, since the, ahem bit with Ereshkigal (the exhibitionist) was a tad..._ehh_. Anyway, I think this flows much better and ends with my fave couple: Ban & Akabane!

A bit of a treat for my faithful readers. I've decided to share a few of the photo manipulations I did for some of the GetBacker's disguises. Just the hair color mostly. My fave is, of course, the manip I did for Akabane. Seems our favorite psychotic doctor got a little too fond of his make-up as Akasha Bane! Enjoy!

Just visit my scrapbook at DeviantArt...(the direct-link can be found on my ffnet Profile section)

The Initiate Welcome Feast "Oscar" categories: Best Dressed, Best-Looking Couple, Best Body, Most Beautiful and Most Promising Candidate

Emishi's celebrated but _gaudy,_ blue and pink sunglasses have been replaced with different, ultra-stylish pairs of shades that he wears instead under Sakura's supervision.

My profuse apologies in advance for my deliberatey _bad_ interpretation of certain languages in future chapters that apply to the other Novitiate couples.

A BIG shout of gratitude to all my faithful readers! (_finally_, another chapter posted!)


	11. Goodnight, 'Sweetheart'

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 11 - Goodnight, 'Sweetheart'**

Himiko had trouble sleeping. With her back to Ginji, she desperately tried to disregard the bothersome sensation of another warm body lying so closely next to her. Scratch that. Another warm _male_ body lying so closely next to her. There was just _something_ about sleeping next to Ginji Amano that gave her a puzzling sense of unease. And this uncomfortable feeling was keeping her _awake_. Damn her worrisome brain!

"Uh...are you still awake, Himiko?" Ginji asked quietly.

_Nope. On my way to dreamland, bucko. Starting now. Ten, nine, eight, seven..._

"It's a real treat, y'know...lying on a nice, soft bed. I guess, it's coz I spent too many nights curled up in Ban's car," Ginji continued and chuckled a bit.

He shifted position, turning to his right side, facing Himiko's back. He regarded the still form beside him thoughtfully. "I know it's gonna be weird sleeping in the same bed together for the next three weeks but if you need to hear it, then I _swear_ to you, absolutely_ no_ funny stuff from me. Besides, I don't do crap like that. Uh...can't speak for Ban, though. (chuckles) And, _please,_ don't tell him I said that coz he'll Snakebite me for sure_!_ Anyway, goodnight, Himiko. Pleasant dreams."

She felt the bed move as Ginji shifted again. After a while, his breathing slowed down to an even pace as he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Despite being treated to a strange, one-sided conversation, Himiko digested every word that Ginji said. The bed moved again but this time it was her that shifted position, laying on her left side facing the blonde GetBacker. In the dim light, she barely made out Ginji's slack features.

"No 'funny stuff' from you, huh? I'm holding you that _promise_, mister," Himiko replied softly. She sighed, a small smile on her lips. "Also...hearing you say it...I appreciate the gesture. Goodnight, Ginji."

Whether he heard her or not, it really didn't matter. Still clutching the blanket around her protectively, Himiko finally fell asleep.

* * *

Relieved beyond words that the Welcome Feast (a major overproduction) was finally over, Kazuki, Juubei and Toshiki prepared to retire for the evening.

Juubei was bare from the waist up, his muscled upper body still slightly damp from his recent shower. Oh yes, he and Toshiki were dragged into the bathroom again with Kazuki insisting that their refusal, though polite, would 'raise suspicion' - since they were being watched by hidden cameras - if they all took a shower separately. Rarely the one to object to Kazuki's wishes, he simply went along with a shrug. Toshiki acted hesitant but he suspected that the Hell Knight was putting on a veiled show for his sole benefit. Knowing Toshiki's intentions toward Kazuki, the man would only be too happy to be given another opportunity to see the Threadmaster naked.

"Kaira. That poor girl. I hope she's alright," Kazuki mused sadly. He sat at their bedroom's vanity table in a soft, white bathrobe as Juubei stood behind him, combing the knots out of his hair.

"I am certain that Kaira is mending safely somewhere. That girl, Ianna, will have a hand in it," Juubei said comfortingly. "Rest easy, Kazuki. Needless worry will only keep you awake tonight."

"Conserve my strength for the trials to come, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm...I'm starting to suspect that you're liking this _husband_ role a little too much."

"Perhaps. I believe I will...enjoy it."

Kazuki's precisely plucked eyebrows rose in amazement at his childhood friend and protector's unusual reply.

"Somehow, the word 'enjoy' coming from Kakei...just sounds..._wrong_," Toshiki teased and smiled when Kazuki giggled. He could see his Threadmaster's face clearly reflected on the vanity table's mirror as he laid languidly on the bed clad in a black, loose-fitting tank top and soft, black, cotton pajama bottoms.

"Quite true. Juubei's _always_ been the serious type even when we were kids," Kazuki laughed as he glanced affectionately at the subject of discussion with a mischievous smile. "However, I do recall a _few_ occasions when he - Ow!"

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful," Juubei said, barely hiding the mirth on his face.

"Jerk. That _hurt_," Kazuki reprimanded, raising the manicured fingernails of his right hand and giving Juubei a playful backhand smack on the chest.

"Not as much as it pains me to do _this_."

That was all the warning Kazuki received before Juubei uncharacteristically dug his fingers _hard_ into his ribs, making him squeal embarrassingly like a teenage girl!

"You are so DEAD," Kazuki shouted crossly, his face flushed in humiliation as he instantly stood up, quickly knotting his robe closed. He then bounded for the bed, grabbed the nearest goose-down pillow and trounced Juubei mercilessly with it.

Toshiki grabbed his aching stomach as he laughed helplessly, content to be a thoroughly entertained spectator to Juubei and his Threadmaster's silly display of immature behavior - until two feather pillows in rapid succession bashed him squarely in the face.

It was definitely weird and childish of three full-grown _men_ to engage in a _pillow fight_, of all things, but it was a welcome ice-breaker for the former battle trio of Elegance, reunited barely a week ago after their dangerous encounter with Masaki and his minions in the bowels of the Infinity Fortress.

For a while, it felt just like old times. Back to the days when the three of them were filled with the fire of youth, living for the moment, carefree and unconcerned of the future.

They collapsed together in a heap on their bed, sweaty and panting, the happiest each of them had been in a long time.

Kazuki smiled and sat cross-legged on the bed, his hair a frizzy mess around him. "Thanks, Juubei. We all really needed that." He stretched his arms above his head, hands coming back down to modestly cover a yawn. "We should get some sleep. I want a fairly early start tomorrow to explore this place."

His companions nodded, and as Toshiki rearranged the bed back into place, Juubei went to retrieve a comb from the vanity table. Kazuki sat still as his hair was briskly untangled and loosely braided.

As the lights were turned off, Kazuki (sans bathrobe, wearing a white, full-length nightgown with bows and flowers) crawled under the covers between the warm bodies of Toshiki and Juubei. The trio wished each other good night and promptly went to sleep.

* * *

Shido couldn't hide the blush that colored his face when he saw the semitransparent negligee Hevn was wearing to bed. He earnestly prayed to whatever gods would listen, to _spare_ him from any indecent situations that may arise in the next three weeks as he fluffed up the pillows on his side of the mattress.

"Don't look so nervous, Shido. I have absolutely no desire to jump your bones," Hevn remarked teasingly. "I'll have you know that I normally sleep in the _nude_. You should be grateful that I'm being so nice."

_You're being 'nice', huh? Is that what you call it? Whatever, Hevn. I'm not a clueless moron._

He glanced apprehensively to his right, his mind conjuring jeering laughter resounding ominously from behind the red door beside him. (Hevn's infamously requested sex dungeon!)

"Since you're being so 'nice', Hevn, just remember, if we do _anything_ to make Madoka cry, I'll _never_ forgive you. Understand?" Shido warned, pinning her with a severe stare.

She matched his steady gaze only to burst out laughing some moments later.

"What the hell's so funny about what I said?" Shido barked, annoyed that Hevn hadn't taken him seriously.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Hevn tried to calm down enough to speak straight. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to (snicker) laugh at you like that, but I couldn't help it. The _look_ on your face was so priceless! It's-It's just that...you really _love_ Madoka, don't you?"

He blushed again but with a deeper shade of red this time and a goofy sort of smile formed on Shido's lips. "Yeah. I _do_."

"You're so adorable! You should _propose_ to her then as soon as we get back and don't neglect to buy her a decent engagement ring, will ya?"

"Oh...s-sure! That's...actually a _great_ idea! I, uh, even got a ring all picked out...already" Shido muttered shyly, still beet red and fidgeting uncontrollably. He couldn't meet her gaze lest he give anything away so he stared instead at a fascinating spot on the back of his hand.

When his eyes came back up, (he didn't want to seem rude, after all) Shido was startled to find that Hevn had somehow hopped onto the bed on all fours without him sensing it, her face now merely a few centimeters from his!

A large sweat drop materialized near Shido's left temple and ever-so-slowly journeyed down the side of his head as moments stretched on awkwardly under the close proximity of Hevn's disconcerting stare.

When Hevn finally sat back on her heels, Shido released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and the almost creepy, mischievous grin that filled her face made him want to hyperventilate.

"You clever dog. You nearly had me fooled there," Hevn remarked.

"Nearly had you fooled..._how_?" Shido asked in confusion.

"Stop playing coy with me, Shido. Just spill it! I can _see_ it in your eyes. You're already engaged to her, am I right?" Hevn said excitedly, jabbing a sharp fingernail into his chest for emphasis.

"I...well..." Shido floundered. He was reluctant to admit that she'd guessed correctly. Back in his days at the Fortress, he was unfortunate enough to have witnessed a few frightening scenes of women gone _rabid_ whenever the words 'engagement' or 'marriage' or 'wedding' were mentioned. Weddings were rare occasions even with Volts protection but they did happen.

Now, he was suddenly clubbed in the face with the overwhelming fact that he was now _officially_ a bridegroom for his _own!_ The image of a horde of bridesmaids in pink, frilly gowns, screaming and giggling incessantly, orbiting 24/7 around Madoka and himself during the period of preparation before the monumental day, popped into his mind. His heart rate increased exponentially and he started feeling lightheaded.

To Hevn, Shido appeared to be experiencing the initial stages of a panic attack.

"Umm...why do I have the sinking feeling, Shido hasn't _dealt_ with the fact that he's getting _married_?" Hevn murmured and sighed when the Beastmaster's face went a few shades paler. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Shido, BREATHE. Getting married _isn't_ a death sentence!"

There was a spark of reanimation as Shido's eyes focused themselves back to her.

"Whua-Why...why would...getting married...be a 'death sentence'?"

"Oh, good. Welcome back, Shido, had a nice trip?" Hevn said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Is...that how _you_ see marriage?"

It was Hevn's turn to blush.

"Hey, we're talking about YOU here so _don't_ turn the tables on _me!_ I'm not the one getting married."

Silence.

"Anyway, completely ignore what I just said. I was making wild assumptions, wondering what could _possibly_ make you look so...freaked out," Hevn said and crawled to her preferred side of the bed, tucking herself in.

Shido went under the blankets himself and turned off the lights that illuminated their bedroom with a small remote by his nightstand. (Hevn had her own, too.)

In the dark, after a bit of squirming to get comfortable, Hevn added curiously, "So? How big's the rock?"

"Goodnight, Hevn."

* * *

Emishi couldn't, for the life of him, stop marveling at how _insanely_ _comfortable_ his silk pajamas were. He couldn't get enough of how it felt to rub the fabric all over his skin, his face plastered with the silliest of grins.

_Is this how Kings feel? Coz, if it is, I'm gettin' me a palace! Ooo, and a harem's not bad either..._

Totally engrossed in his own joviality, Emishi failed to notice the presence of Sakura who emerged from their bathroom ensuite, refreshed and dressed for bed. She stood still and observed him quietly, realizing that she never had a true opportunity to spend time with him on a more personal level though they worked so closely together protecting MakubeX in the Infinity Fortress.

Her first choice was to remain silent. Here was another example of Emishi simply being Emishi, but the sight of him feeling himself up provocatively with his own hands was a bit much.

"Emishi, what are you _doing_?" Sakura asked with a giggle.

Mortified that Sakura caught him in the act of being WEIRD, Emishi, with face flaming, physically _shrank_ till he was about 3 inches tall and made a mad dash for the nearest _anything_ he could hide in.

Startled by his reaction to her comment, Sakura neatly sat on the floor and smiled patiently at Emishi who resignedly peeked out from inside one of her fuzzy, kitty slippers.

"Why are you hiding in there?" Sakura asked. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Sometimes I forget how quiet my footsteps are."

"_You,_ scare MOI? Nuh-uh. That'd never happen," Emishi replied, emphatically shaking his head. _She's wearing pink, silk pajamas...with little kitties on them!_

"Okay...so...why are you hiding in my slipper then?"

"Uh...coz...it's...such a CUTE slipper! Did I ever tell you how lovely and petite your feet are?"

Blushing slightly from the compliment, Sakura shook her head in amusement and held out her hand.

"Come on, Emishi. It's really late and we should get as much sleep as we can. There's no telling what this place will have in store for us tomorrow." When he hesitated, she added, "I'm guessing you haven't worn _silk_ pajamas before?"

His face re-ignited as she reminded him of his display of awkward behavior in her presence. "Yeah...about what you _saw_ earlier. Just _block_ that whole thing out. Won't happen again, I promise."

"Emishi, I'd rather have you act the way you _normally_ do around me rather than putting on a show for my benefit. You need to trust me and be comfortable with me. Otherwise, convincing the Coils of Set that we're a couple would be that much harder."

He sighed. "You're right, Sakura, but I gotta tell ya...this isn't exactly easy for me...y'know? I _do_ have the added pressure of Juubei to think about. If he senses that you're somehow _unhappy_ with me at any point during our stay here, he'll use his uber-magnificent acupuncturist skills to eject my liquefied internal organs in the most _horrific_ way imaginable. Even by _my_ standards. We both know that brother of yours always has the tendency to overreact, _especially_ when it comes to protecting Kazuki - and you're his _sister!_ Also, he's way too serious! I'm afraid that if he doesn't crack a real smile or laugh, at least once a day, he'll turn to stone."

Sakura sighed. "His overly compulsive brooding nature's a downside he developed as he got older. He used to be more like you, believe it or not, when we were kids."

"You're _shittin_' me!" Emishi blurted out excitedly, then clamped his mouth shut. "I...mean..."

"It's okay! I'm not new to potty mouth," Sakura laughed.

'_Potty mouth?' Can she be any CUTER?_

Sakura tried to stifle a large yawn that made her eyes water. A quick glance at the clock by their bed told her just how late it was.

"C'mon, Sakura. Let's get you under those covers," Emishi said softly.

He escorted a sleepy Sakura to her side of the bed and lovingly tucked her in. He resisted the urge to leap over to his side - at least for tonight - wriggled under their soft blanket and turned off the overhead lights.

"G'night, sleep tight, wake up bright in the morning light."

"Sleep well, Emishi. See you in the morning."

_Goodnight, Sakura. May your dreams always have a happy ending...  
_

* * *

"Yo, Jackal! You better not be drowning in the bathtub cause I sure-as-hell _ain't_ coming in there," Ban yelled from where he sat on their round, king-sized bed. Almost an hour ago, Jackal had retreated to the sanctuary of a relaxing soak in a hot bath, but considering the man's current _condition,_ he thought it best not to leave Akabane _unsupervised_ for too long.

Leaning comfortably against a pile of soft pillows, Ban was reading one of five books he'd brought with him, the other four tossed carelessly beside him. Being an avid reader was one of his least known traits. During dry spells between recovery jobs when Ginji was off visiting friends, he'd curl up in the back seat of Ms. Lady Bug or takeover a booth after hours at the Honky Tonk. He'd even offered to _clean_ and lock up the small cafe, and after careful negotiation, Paul agreed to shave a little bit off the GetBacker-duo's substantial tab for his 'services'.

Eventually exiting their ensuite bathroom was Jackal (dressed in a wraparound, black, velvet bathrobe, his hair bound in a towel) as he quietly padded over to the vanity table and sat down. On its surface were matching sets of combs, brushes, hand-mirrors, nail kits, perfume bottles and powder cases; all made of ivory and gold.

"Feeling better?" Mido asked, his eyes staying where they were, scanning the final chapter of a book he held.

"Much. A hot bath always does wonders," Akabane replied as he paused reflectively then added slowly, "...it seems your Oma's frightful recipe helped, as well."

"Headache all gone, is it?"

"Remarkably..._yes_. With no visible side-effects, as of yet."

"All-natural ingredients, Jackal, so there shouldn't be any. Unless you have food allergies."

"None, that I know of," Akabane answered. Their entire conversation transpired with Mido not having _once_ lifted his eyes from the book he was reading.

_What manner of story would capture your interest so attentively, I wonder?_ Akabane thought as he began the task of preparing to retire for the evening as Akasha Bane. He started with a skin care routine that rivaled Hevn's in technique and _cost_. He received nothing but the _best_ equipment for this assignment from his mentor, Shadow Elite International Transporter, Auguste D'Autry, AKA Agdistis. (He preferred calling him 'Augustus' just to annoy him.) For Augustus, anything _less_ than the best was absolute sacrilege!

Satisfied that his face was suitably refreshed, Akabane took a polished ivory comb from the vanity and stood up in front of the full-length, black mahogany mirror next to the table. After all, there were still the hidden cameras to amuse him and he had a secret resolve to do just that during the three weeks he was to remain here with Mido.

Akabane's altered hair tumbled free of the towel, damp and in disarray. Dropping the towel to the floor, he bent over and flung his ebony mane over to one side of his head, making it easier for him to reach the knots clumped at the ends. The velvet bathrobe he wore parted slightly at the waist, giving Mido an enticing expanse of his long, shapely legs to mid-thigh. As for the detestable length of his hair, it was entirely Augustus' choice, insisting that it suited him best.

_That's strange. My hair seems...longer. _Akabane held that thought as he stood up straight, sable curtaining his back and eyes widening slightly in astonishment at what he saw. Instead of his hair stopping halfway down his back, it was now past his waist. That was nearly a foot of growth!

_Augustus, you bastard!_

Apparently his mentor _wasn't_ kidding when the man jokingly said that his _special_ hair extensions would literally extend to suit his ideal appearance. He nearly dropped his comb in consternation.

"Something the matter, Jackal?" Ban asked, curious about Akabane's expression reflected in the mirror. "You found a clump of gray or what?"

"It's nothing," Akabane said sharply as he entertained thoughts of murdering his mentor. He was, however, able to kindle Mido's interest enough to pry the boy's eyes away from his book.

"Yeah? Well, hair that long's gotta be a pain in the ass. No idea how Threadspool deals with _his_."

"He's had a LOT of practice," Akabane bit back, flipping his hair over again and raking at the tangles with more force than needed.

"Whoa, there! You're gonna tear that girlie hair of yours to shreds," Ban remarked with a chuckle.

"See if I care."

"_Ch_. Didn't know _whiner_ was in your resume," Ban replied and moved quickly aside, catching the ivory comb as it was flung handle-first like a dart in his direction. "DAMN IT! Now you made me lose my page, _Dr. Jackass!_"

"_What_ did you call me?" Akabane said dangerously.

"You heard me," Ban said with a smirk. He flicked the book he held aside as he stood up, left his comfy spot on the bed and approached Jackal till he was a millimeter shy of striking distance.

At that moment, Akabane would've gladly handed his soul over to whatever supernatural being lurked nearby if it meant that he could instantly shed his ridiculous feminine guise, call forth his Bloody Sword, rending Mido limb from limb in a divine spray of blood and flesh! This imaginary event played itself teasingly in his mind and sent a flush to his cheeks, accompanied by the most delicious thrill of anticipation that electrified his entire body.

_Mustn't forget...my objective here. I DO have a contract to fulfill._

Logic and professionalism took over as Akabane fought to gain control of his darker, baser urges.

Ban knew provoking a temporarily neutered Jackal was terribly unwise and in the (more than usual) unstable state the Transporter was in - being plagued by strange, painful migraines and contractually obligated to prance around as a woman - he was tap-dancing inside the proverbial eye of a raging hurricane. A _bloody_ hurricane.

"Here," Ban held out the ivory comb he'd caught earlier, all traces of animosity gone. "Think you can try not tearing your hair out this time?"

Jackal gave no reply as he stared blankly at his outstretched hand.

"Hey, I didn't want to start a fight but you _did_ make me lose my place in the book I was reading," Ban said, matter-of-factly.

His smoldering purple eyes appeared calmer as Akabane asked rather flatly, "This book being...?"

"'Armageddon in Retrospect' by Kurt Vonnegut."

Sculptured brows rose visibly as Akabane was taken aback by the title Mido mentioned. "May I see this book?"

"Yeah, sure."

He led the way toward their bed as Ban reclaimed his spot against his pile of pillows and handed the book over to Jackal who stood quietly next to him.

"Vonnegut's first posthumous publication. I had no idea it was already released," Akabane said as he leafed through the pages.

"Not for another month. A client owed me a favor. Wait - you read Vonnegut?" It was Ban's turn to be taken aback.

"Among others. Why? Didn't think me the type to curl up with a good book?"

"Like on a couch with hot cocoa and pajamas? No, way. I figured you'd be too restless for that," Ban remarked.

"If my mind was idle, yes, I would be. Between jobs, I find reading an enjoyable way to pass the time. I buy a handful that catch my eye, whether I'm attracted by its cover or its summary, or by opening a random page."

"Wanna trade? I'm almost done that one," Ban said, indicating the other four on the bed.

"I believe I'll indulge myself, just as soon as I finish combing this insufferable hair," Akabane grumbled, handing Mido back his book.

Sighing, Ban mumbled something unintelligible and pointed to a spot on the bed directly in front of him. "Mind sitting your ass over here and letting _me_ have a go at it?"

He studied Mido's serious expression and after some hesitation, passed him the ivory comb and positioned himself between the boy's legs. Akabane sat up straight, his hands on his lap as he felt Mido's fingers working through the tangled strands.

It was a comfortable silence as Akabane closed his eyes and relaxed somewhat, relieved to have someone _else_ deal with his unruly hair.

"Geez, Jackal, if you didn't want it this _long_, why didn't you get it cut?" Ban asked, combing out the last of the knots.

"I would have but those hair extensions are of the finest quality and...as for the _person_ responsible for its length," Akabane said sourly, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Ban shifted to his knees, still running the comb down the river of black. "Guess this person in question's headed for a world of hurt?"

"Something like that. I haven't made up my mind on _how_, yet."

"This the same person responsible for your new look?"

"...yes..."

"Kind of a shame, actually. Whoever gave you this makeover must be some kind of...genius," Ban said, managing to choose a decent descriptive word at the last second. Knowing Jackal, _miracle-worker_ would've been taken as an insult.

"Yes...I suppose he could be called that," Akabane said absently.

"_He_?" Ban stopped in mid-stroke.

Irritated by his own carelessness, Akabane took a deep breath and exhaled softly past parted lips. The subject of Augustus was something he wasn't presently ready to discuss. "Some other time?" He was grateful that Mido (remarkably) hadn't pressed the topic.

"Done," Ban announced, reaching over Jackal's shoulder to return the comb and scooted back against his pillow pile. He resumed reading his book after relocating the page he lost.

Akabane stood to restore the comb's place on the vanity table, quickly wound his hair into a bun at the base of his neck and secured it in place with two, black coral hair-sticks. He then removed his velvet bathrobe, draping it on the vanity table's matching chair. Underneath, he wore a (shiny) gray silk, empire-waisted, full-length nightgown with an elaborately decorated chest and a front slit that began at mid-thigh. The slit exposed his long, shapely legs with every step as he approached the bed, slipping partially under the covers and propped himself up against whatever pillows Mido hadn't taken.

"A Thousand Splendid Suns, by Khaled Hosseini; The Tibetan Book of Living and Dying, by Sogyal Rinpoche; God Emperor of Dune, by Frank Herbert; and...I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell, by Tucker Max?" Akabane said softly as he perused the titles of the other four books Mido had scattered on the bed.

As Dr. Jackal debated which of the books he would indulge in, Ban pegged out the obvious selection in his mind. _C'mon...there's no possible way you can resist THAT one! _Almost like a telepathic suggestion, Ban repeated the title several times in his head, confident in his personal assessment of Jackal's actions. When a choice was made at last, what Akabane held in his hand made Ban do a double-take.

_Well, dunk me in horse-shit..._

Forcing his gaze back to his page, Ban struggled with a burning curiosity currently focused on the enigmatic Transporter beside him. Movement he caught out of the corner of his eye turned his head swiftly to the right.

It was the barest hint of a smile that came and went so quickly that he nearly missed it. If it weren't for the shorter tufts of hair blocking the sides of Jackal's eyes, Ban wouldn't have been bold enough to openly stare at him the way he did. Not wanting to push his luck, he started to turn his head - when he saw it _again!_ This time, the smile was _unmistakable _because it _remained_ on Jackal's face followed by the softest hiss of barely suppressed laughter!

"Something funny to you, Jackal?" Ban asked, unable to contain the question any longer.

"Oddly enough, I find this author's offendingly crude yet witty descriptive accounts of his sexual escapades, quite entertaining."

_Wow._ The discovery that Dr. Jackal possessed a genuine sense of humor - something distinctly apart from the madman's typical blood-soaked, J-related one - drew Ban in like a magnet. Is there truly _more_ to the scalpel-wielding psycho than meets the eye? Or is this another of Jackal's twisted games designed to mind-fuck an opponent's sense of reality? They say curiosity killed the cat but he was a _snake_, after all.

_Fine, I'll bite. Let's see how much of a bookworm you claim to be..._

After about forty-five minutes, Ban had long finished his copy of Vonnegut and was halfway into 'God Emperor of Dune', when he glanced to the man seated next to him.

Jackal was slouched comfortably against his own makeshift pile of pillows, also into his second book, the one Ban thought he'd read first, 'The Tibetan Book of Living and Dying.' With this one, Akabane was taking his time with only a quarter of its pages done.

Ban yawned and rubbed at his eyes. He bookmarked his place by 'dog-earring' (a habit his grandmother _loathed_ to see him do especially to her older books) and got up to stretch.

"I'm headed over to the kitchen, want something?" Ban offered.

"Hmh?" Akabane turned to look at him, apparently so engrossed in what he was reading, he failed to hear the question.

"I'm going for a beer, want one?"

"Anything without alcohol would be good, please."

"Uh, could ya narrow that down a bit?"

"Surprise me," Akabane said with his trademark cupie-doll smile.

_Ohh-kaay._

Opening their fridge, Ban went for a rare German beer-style called Gose, (that was slowly undergoing a revival) taking five bottles of Brauhaus Goslar Gose Dunkel and a small slice of Allgäuer Bergkäse, a German artisan cheese. He might a well take advantage of all the luxury this place had to offer. As for Jackal, he snickered and plucked a 9-ounce silver and purple can of Tahitian Noni's, HIRO Super Fruits Sparkling Black Currant.

He approached the bed and tossed Jackal the can who caught it reflexively with his left hand, eyes still glued to his book. Ban shook his head and chugged down beer number one with a bite of cheese as Jackal fluidly popped the tab on the can he held and took a drink, not even bothering to check the label, until the flavor hit his tongue.

Normally, Akabane avoided anything carbonated but in this particular drink, the fizzy quality was more than tolerable since it's unique taste gave him a pleasant sensation.

_How about that. The fruitcake actually likes it, _Ban mentally smirked. He downed the last drop of beer from bottle number five and the last piece of cheese, deposited the empty bottles on his nightstand, cracked his neck muscles and settled back down on the bed. Feeling playful from the oncoming beer-buzz, Ban lounged on his side against his pillow-pile, head propped atop his right fist, smiling mischievously at Jackal.

"Hey, Jackal, ya mind _indulging_ me a bit here?"

Akabane's head turned to regard Ban beside him. The smell of beer on Mido's breath was quite sharp as well as the slight flush to the boy's cheeks. It was a tempting picture of seduction where he not distracted by the complex topic of the book he was reading. Nevertheless, he laid his book aside to give the boy his full attention. "The five bottles of beer by your bedside, I take it, are directly responsible for your impish mood?"

"Takes _way_ more than five to get me drunk. I just wanted to ask you something." Ban said. "In the next ten seconds, just off the top of your head, name five books you've read recently."

"'1984', George Orwell; 'Crime and Punishment', Fyodor Dostoevsky; 'The Art of War', Sun Tzu; 'The Age of Innocence', Edith Wharton; and 'Dracula', by Bram Stoker," Akabane recited without hesitation, tallying each book with his fingers. "And yourself?"

_Shit_.

"'Divine Comedy', Dante Alighieri; 'Beyond Good and Evil', Friedrich Nietzsche; 'The Picture of Dorian Grey', Oscar Wilde; 'Wuthering Heights', Emily Bronte; 'The Once and Future King', T.H. White," Ban replied, peeved at the curve-ball thrown at him. He wasn't expecting Jackal to answer him so _quickly_. "Have you read any poetry?"

"It's not a writing style I seek out but I've read Frost, Tennyson, and Goethe."

_Even poetry?_ "Familiar with Shakespeare?"

"Oh, yes. I'm rather fond of Macbeth, Othello, and King Lear."

"Fantasy? Sci-fi?" Ban questioned further, getting increasingly agitated as he went along.

"Fantasy or Science Fiction categories seldom interest me...but since you ask...I believe 'Peter Pan' by J.M. Barrie and '2001: A Space Odyssey', by Arthur C. Clarke, are suitable?"

He forced himself to smile as Ban racked his brain for a way to stump the Jackal. There was a slight chance...but it was a question _way_ too disturbing even for him! "Uhm...romance...?" He grimaced for even asking.

"I have absolutely NO interest in romance novels," Akabane said in disgust. "I should _kill_ you for daring to imply that I _do_."

"I don't touch the crap myself, so _relax_," Ban muttered.

"I may dislike romance...but I find the occasional erotica, say 'Lady Chatterley's Lover' by D.H. Lawrence, to be quite stimulating," Akabane said, his violet eyes sparking devilishly.

"_Eh_. It's classic literature so it's _tame_ by today's standards," Ban pointed out. "Throw down something like 'Double Dare' by Saskia Walker, for instance. Least that one's got a little more meat in it."

"'Meat', huh? Don't tell me you find, 'Story of O', by Pauline Reage, tame, as well?"

"Not bad, and anything by Marquis de Sade, like his 'Juliette'. It's along the same line."

"I haven't read 'Juliette'. Only 'The 120 Days of Sodom'. Besides, unlike you, I prefer a more _literary_ approach to erotica."

_For you Jackal, I'd smack your face wtih a copy of 'The Back Passage', by James Lear. Suits you to a tee._

"What can I say, I've read all the classics. Nothing wrong with a heavy dose of pure, unadulterated _smut_ to get the blood pumping," Ban grinned.

"Well, since you put it that way...I may be inclined to agree," Akabane said silkily, leaning forward slightly, entranced by the knavish gleam in Ban's fathomless sea of blue. "Shall we now..._indulge_ in a little smut of our own? Hmm?"

_Say WHAT? Y'know, Jackal, if it weren't for these fucking surveillance cameras, I'd drop-kick your perverted ass over the next mountain range._

Akabane, still smiling seductively, closed the gap between them and whispered, "It's alright...I can _wait,_" then nipped at Mido's lower lip, chasing the sting away briefly with a gentle suckle. "Mmm. Quite the forbidden fruit you are, Ban Mido."

Gulping audibly, Ban glanced at the clock on the wall and saw how late it was.

"Anyway, your skinny butt's supposed to be sick, remember? It's way past your bedtime. I promised that bitch of a High Priestess that you'd be at 100 percent in time for those trials of hers," Ban asserted crossly and lightly poked Jackal's forehead to emphasize his statement.

With that said, Ban stood up and gathered up the five books, dumping them into his nightstand drawer. He then poised a finger over the light switch. "I suggest you get comfy."

"Tuck me in, please?" Akabane asked sweetly.

"Tuck yourself in," Ban barked. _Among other things, _Ban thought to himself with a shudder.

A rustling of blankets and two hair-sticks placed by Akabane's nightstand gave Ban the go-ahead as he flicked off the lights. More rustling of fabric in the dark as the bed shook slightly to Ban's added weight. He then proceeded to toss carelessly about like a floundering guppy trying to get cozy.

"Heavens, Mido, must you simulate an _earthquake_?" Akabane admonished, not used to such violent movement nor the fact that the warm body sharing the same space beside him was someone he wasn't intimate with.

"Deal with it," Ban groused as he squirmed some more and sighed. "I guess...I kinda got used to sleeping in my car..."

"Don't you and Ginji have places of your own?" Akabane asked, startled by such a revelation. That two of the most formidable opponents he had ever encountered were..._homeless?_

"It takes shit-stacks o' cash to get by _especially_ living downtown but I've been saving up. The money from _this_ job's gonna be enough to get this place I found. It's still a fixer-upper but it's right by the Honky Tonk and five minutes away from all the stores we need...even close to this arcade Ginji loves going to." Ban's face softened. "He's never complained, y'know. Not _once_, about why we've been living outta my car ever since we formed the GetBackers. To think that the legendary Lightning Emperor of the Infinity Fortress doesn't even have his own bed to sleep on! It's a fucking tragedy. His former subordinates, Threadspool, Monkey-boy...they _always_ offer to put him up indefinitely. Heck, I even _encourage_ it but Ginji turns them down every time they ask. That idiot..."

"So, it _is_ true," Akabane interjected.

"What is?" Ban replied flatly.

"The GetBackers' extraordinary bad luck with money."

"Rubbish. Who told you that?"

"I have my sources."

"You should find a new pipeline," Ban grumbled. "Ginji and I've just had a few setbacks. Building a Recovery Service from the ground up's no cakewalk. As for _you_, mind your own damn business!"

Akabane chuckled. In the inky darkness, it was hard to guess what the Jackal could be thinking.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Ban's ears started ringing. In Shinjuku, the sounds of the city lulled him to sleep. Here, in this place, wherever the hell they were in the world, it was just too fucking _quiet!_

"Feel free to borrow my mp3 player," Akabane mumbled groggily. "It's on the vanity table. I have a...(yawns)...an extensive selection of music on it. Sweet Dreams, Mido."

_Ch. 'Sweet Dreams' to you too, says the Sandman as he nails your ass in Slumberland.  
_

The mattress shifted as Ban left to retrieve Jackal's mp3 player. Settling back into bed, he turned the player on, the screen's LCD casting a mellow spotlight on his face as he clicked through the various music artists and playlists. Glancing beside him, it appeared that Jackal was fast asleep as he lay on his front, face turned the other way and buried in his pillow.

Ban chose the sound of ocean waves as he set the timer on the mp3 player, soon lost in the fog of sleep.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Allgäuer Bergkäse -

Also called Alpenkäse these are true artisan cheeses made from unpasteurized milk on small farms and good ones are highly regarded. The best are made at altitudes of between 900 and 1800 meters during the summer months. It is rather like a good Emmental and is at its best after 12 months maturation period.(U)

Brauhaus Goslar Gose Dunkel. 4.9 -

A sweet nose of dark banana and light toffee, again laced with coriander. Quite tart on the mouth. Again, quite low in carbonation. Slight licorice hint. Citrus fruits become more prominent on the finish, again with a slight licorice hint. More balanced and interesting than the first two. Color is light brown, a little like a Darjeeling tea. Light-bodied. Some of the tartness is a bit reminiscent of a Brussels Gueuze. No overt hop presence.

HIRO Super Fruits Sparkling Black Currant-

Tahitian Noni International expanded its HIRO beverage line to include super fruits like sparkling black currant. The all natural beverage, combines the benefits of noni fruit with black currant, apple and red grape, says the company. Contains no artificial flavors, colors, preservatives or caffeine.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter. I just couldn't pass up the first night the Retrieval gang went to bed with their respective partners!

In case anyone was wondering about the strange selection of books Akabane's read, some of them were recommended to him by Himiko, from her own collection.

Also, I'm sadly notorious for long updates. (Yes, I realize that 3 year updates are a bit excessive...but I'm _trying!_)

Have no fear, faithful readers, I'm working on a new chapter!


	12. Novitiates of the Coil, Week One

**A Change of Perspective: Chapter 12 - Novitiates of the Coil, Week One**

"It's over already? I assumed you two would go at each other more thoroughly." - Kagami

"It seems the time for that has not yet arrived. I'm sure we'll fight to the end someday." - Akabane

* * *

Four women in bedraggled formal attire emerged from a thick growth of trees into a small clearing and quickly scattered to explore the area. Sure enough, a few paces away, partially hidden by tall weeds, the unconscious form of a woman in black was discovered.

"Over here! I found someone," Reinhilde Hermance called out to three of her companions as she knelt down and touched the unconscious woman's flushed cheek, then her forehead. "She's warm. _Very_ warm."

"Here, let me," Kendra Hanayaka offered, confirming Reinhilde's assessment. "We need to find some water soon."

"It would be much easier to search for water if that bitch was _awake_," Marjani Mugambi said irately, crossing her arms.

"Maybe, if we give her a _little shake?_" Ermelinda Madeo said, giggling at her own joke. "She might wake up _this_ time?"

"Akasha Bane, can you hear me?" Kendra coaxed, trying to rouse her pale-skinned colleague by shaking her shoulders. She ignored Ermelinda's tittering beside her.

"I will continue my search of the area, perhaps more of us are hidden here," Marjani said impatiently. "If Bane is not awake when I return, we will leave her."

"I'm coming with you," Ermelinda said, chasing after the tall, athletic African woman.

When she was certain none of the other women were watching - Reinhilde was a good distance away currently giving Marjani a piece of her mind about her callous behavior - Himiko dipped her head down and whispered, "rise and shine, Dr. Jackal."

She smiled to herself when Akabane twitched.

"Oh! She's waking up. Thank goodness," Reinhilde said in relief as she approached Kendra and a stirring Akasha. "I'm tempted to leave _them_ behind instead and find a way out ourselves, but Marjani is the only one with a usable weapon. How careless of me not to be prepared myself."

"How the hell were we supposed to know that these stupid 'Trials' officially started last night? It's bad enough I'm stuck wearing a dress in 'Tarzan's Territory' on top of being weaponless," Kendra said sourly. "Though, I have to admit, it was really sneaky of them to drug our drinks."

"It's useless for us to complain now. We need to get Akasha up and walking very soon or we'll be forced to leave her," Reinhilde said with genuine concern.

"No offense, but you're being awfully helpful for a competitor," Kendra stated.

"Make no mistake, I'm still your rival. I simply refuse to be a dishonorable one," Reinhilde said with a smile.

"There's no need to fuss. I can manage," Akasha said as she slowly sat up, declining Kendra's doting with a push of her hand. "How many of us are accounted for?"

"Five, so far, including you." Kendra replied. "Also, the four of us have been walking for over three hours now before we found you."

Himiko was thankful that the polished ivory bracelet she wore was still snugly secured to her left wrist. The two-inch wide bracelet was practically _manacled_ to her with no visible seam and the only way to remove it was to use an imprint from either of her thumbs. Anyone unfamiliar with this procedure would see no other way but to physically cut it off, risking injury to her, which was probably why the Coil had left it alone. The bracelet was also imbedded with a cleverly concealed watch, a gift from Hevn, meant to remind her of a joke they shared about James Bond. Who knew that the thing would ever come in handy? Now, if only the bracelet had included a GPS satellite link-up! It was an important upgrade she'd have to remind Hevn to install.

"Marjani told us that when she woke up, she found a machete beside her with 'go west' etched onto the blade. Right now, our priority is to find a source of water or we won't make it too far for much longer," Reinhilde added.

"Weren't you wearing a matching necklace to that bracelet at the party last night?" Akasha asked, turning to Kendra. Akabane had seen Himiko wearing that particular necklace before on past assignments; a choker that hung nicely at the base of her neck with six detachable square-shaped ivory pieces designed to contain small emergency amounts of 6 of her 7 deadly perfumes.

Certain items on _his_ person were also missing, Akabane thought irritably, most notably a small dagger that was strapped to the back of his corset.

"Yeah, I _was_ wearing a matching necklace. I always enjoy getting frisked before being dumped at the ass-end of the world," Kendra groused sarcastically, causing Reinhilde to giggle and Akasha to smile.

"Well, I suppose we should catch up with the rest of our little group. If this is just the beginning of our trials, we should take special care to hide our personal essentials in the future. I, for one, am rather amused by the Coil's theatricality. I'm eager to see how this plays out," Akasha stated with a fiery glimmer of anticipation in her amethyst eyes.

_Yup...I just KNEW you were gonna say that_, Himiko thought to herself, rolling hers.

* * *

Kazuki jolted awake, his bleary eyes focusing on blue sky. Confused, he cautiously turned his aching head and realized he was lying on soft earth under a gnarled tree surrounded by lush forest.

_Where in the - ? _

He sat up slowly and saw that he still wore the pink silk kimono from last night's dinner party. Using the nearby tree for assistance, he stood on wobbly legs, head still spinning from whatever drug they used to knock him unconscious.

When Kazuki shook his head to clear the fog, he noted the absence of his headdress. A hasty personal pat-down confirmed other missing items as a sudden wave of panic struck him. If they had _searched_ his body to confiscate concealed weapons or valuables - had they _discovered_ that he wasn't who he claimed to be?

No. If they _knew_, he wouldn't be breathing.

Before he began the quest to locate the other Novitiates, Kazuki altered his silk kimono, making it more functional for a trek through rough terrain. He ripped large sections of fabric, reducing the kimono's length to slightly above his knees. He also tore off his sleeves and used the smaller strips of fabric to tie his long hair in a secure knot of braids at the back of his head. The remaining silk material he wound around his legs, binding the flimsy sandals he wore to his feet.

Luckily for Kazuki, whoever searched him, allowed him to keep the intricate thread choker that concealed the slight telltale bump on his throat. The woven threads of the necklace were also designed to refine the feminine timbre of his voice. He shuddered to think what the enigmatic Dr. Jackal had done to perfect his own feminine disguise.

A rustle of leaves had him instantly in a defensive stance.

"Kotone?"

"Yori!" Kazuki greeted in relief, running to Sakura who emerged from the bushes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I think I've been walking for most of the morning. You're also the first person I've seen, so far," Sakura replied.

"Wherever we are, it looks like they've stranded us here to weed out the more 'delicate' of us Novitiates," Kazuki sighed. "I'll let you rest a bit but I'm not letting you out of my sight. No telling what other underhanded tactics the Coil will try next."

"We should find some water. Maybe others have found a lake and could be waiting there," Sakura suggested.

"Let's also try to get to higher ground; gives us a better perspective of where we are," Kazuki stated. "I'm still a bit woozy from the drug they slipped in our drinks," he frowned, then added, "did they miss anything after they searched you?"

"No, they took all my jewelry. I had a compass built into one of my rings and I found _this_ tied to my right arm when I woke up," Sakura said, presenting a white scarf with a cursive message written in small, black marker.

_Head West._

Clues? Whoever wrote it, did so in a hurry. No doubt the young Ianna Kurnugi and her crew held true to their promise, doing everything in their power to keep them alive.

More rustling of leaves brought Kazuki and Sakura to their feet, but they both smiled when they heard cursing and grumbling in a familiar voice.

"Note to self: wear something more _practical_ to future Coils of Set gatherings. You never know when they'll decide to strand you in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere!" Hevn screeched angrily as she tore away hanging foliage from her path.

"Save your energy for the local wildlife, Hera," Sitara teased, walking behind her. "A passing bear might - "

"Hera! Sitara!"

"Kotone! Yori!"

"Nice of you ladies to join us," Kotone beamed.

It was good to know that Hevn was well. Kazuki was eager to determine the whereabouts of the rest of their Recovery team.

"I'm so damn thirsty, I can drink a river," Hevn exclaimed, fanning herself vigorously, trying desperately to cool down her overheated skin.

"I, for one, am simply happy to finally meet other members of the human race, even if they're _rivals_," Sitara said and laughed. "I think I've spent too long in your company, Hera. I'm never sarcastic."

"A little sarcasm's healthy, honey. Keeps your spirits high. I'm sure these two are just as parched as I am, so let's get moving, shall we? Oh, the things I could _do_ for a cold glass of water, a shower and some food, right now," Hera announced as she plodded past Kazuki and Sakura.

_I'd rather not imagine_, Sitara thought to herself.

"May I suggest heading west? It'll feel better to have the sun behind us when we walk," Kotone recommended.

"Sure. Whatever. I'm game for anything," Hera answered and turned to Sitara who nodded in agreement.

"I hope we find the others," Sakura said, her double meaning clear.

"Me too, Yori. Me too," Kazuki replied and supportively squeezed her hand.

* * *

"This way, gentlemen," Ianna instructed as she lead a small, angry group of husbands into a large, previously sealed room at one end of their residential guest wing.

When they entered, the men saw that soft leather couches and recliners were arranged facing an enormous white wall to the front of the room. There was a fully stocked bar where a group of young handmaidens swarmed around a long table placed beside it and against the back of the room, where various food items and refreshments were being prepared. Glass and brass double-doors led out to a large balcony overlooking the compound's extravagant central garden, complete with stylish but comfortable patio furniture.

The displeased husbands of twelve missing Novitiates to the Coils of Set organization reluctantly sat down and watched as the room slowly darkened. Heavy drapes were pulled shut, blocking out a majority of the bright sunshine from outside.

All eyes followed the High Priestess, Ereshkigal Erkalla, as she took a casual stroll to reach her designated plush, pivoting recliner, situated to the right of the expansive white wall at the front of the room.

"Where is my wife?" Sizwe Mugambi demanded. "I awoke this morning to find that I was _alone_ in my bed! I have a right to know what has happened to her."

Like an opened floodgate, Sizwe's outburst prompted other restless husbands to stand up in protest. Ban calmly sat and watched the drama unfold around him with a keen eye, while Shido and Kazuki's companions opted to join the agitated demonstration. Ginji and Emishi chose to remain in their seats but fidgeted nervously, obvious concern for their partners plastered to their faces.

"Peace, gentlemen, please," Ereshkigal spoke and gestured for everyone to sit down. "I'm sure you're all aware of the nature of your stay here, so I'll get right to the point. The First of the three Trials for the Novitiates began last night."

When the noises of disapproval settled to a dull murmur, Ereshkigal snapped her fingers sharply. Instantly, images of the twelve missing Novitiates were projected onto the massive, white wall.

"What's happening, Kaze?" Juubei whispered to Toshiki.

"They're showing projected images of all the women. They're still in their evening gowns from last night. Kotone's with Yori, Hera and Sitara Narendra," Toshiki narrated with a whisper and a relieved little smile. "At least our dear one's not alone but some of the other women are."

"We have powerful cameras mounted to small, solar-rechargeable drones that are following each of them at a covert distance. In this First Trial, the Coil wishes to test our Novitiates' resilience of body. They simply have to make it to their goal. Clues and useful items were given to a few women. The first Novitiate or group of Novitiates that reach the designated area will be given a special advantage they can use in the Second Trial," Ereshkigal explained.

_This thing's morphed into a twisted Reality-TV show_, Ban grumbled to himself. _Ch. Jackal looks like he could drop dead at any moment. That bastard's either gonna get himself __killed or get us all killed! Professional, my ass! If he wasn't up for this assignment, he should have SAID so from the beginning!_

"Hey, uh, Bastian?" Ginji asked meekly. "You, um, wanna go grab something to eat with me? I kinda don't feel like being the only one over there at the food table." He was taken aback by the smoldering look in Ban's eyes when he turned to look at him. "...or not."

The fiery look in Ban's eyes softened when he realized who had spoken to him.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do," Ban replied as he shrugged, gratefully distracted by his best friend's predictable behavior. Stares of incredulity and mild amusement followed them as they walked toward the back of the room.

"I can understand the lack of concern from the _plaything_ but I'm _very_ surprised to see Kin over there, much less with that young brute," Hammond Ashford commented to Apollinaire Molyneux who was seated beside him which the others overheard.

"Some overcome anxiety in strange ways but I find _food_ to be the most popular solution," Livio Madeo said in defense of Kin.

_Incredible. No matter where we go, what we do, or who we meet, Ginji _always_ manages to win over the strangest bunch of people_, Shido said to himself with a smile.

"I guess this wasn't such a good idea. Everyone's staring at us," Ginji mumbled between mouthfuls of cheese and crackers.

"Let them. I couldn't care less," Ban grumbled back, popping a few grapes into his mouth and pouring himself a generous glass of red wine. His eyes drifted back to the images of all the Novitiates in various states of discomfort. He bit his tongue to keep from grinning at Hevn's clumsy attempts to navigate through dense plant life. As for the Jackal, the annoying Transporter was doing a marvelous job of holding himself together. He now knew that even Dr. Frankenstein had his _limits_ and because of Akabane's inexplainable illness, Ban was seeing way too many of them.

"How can both of you _eat_ at a time like this?" Sizwe spoke out. "Have either of you no concern for your wives?"

"Hey, I'm hungry, dumbass, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, I know Akasha can take care of herself, so I got no worries," Bastian said with a cocky grin. "Not my problem if the rest of you have spousal issues." His confident statement was met with great approval from Ereshkigal.

"Insolent _flesh-toy!_" Sizwe yelled and stood up, ready for a fight to relieve some of his pent-up aggression. He was promptly held back by Desya Michailovich and Sudarshan Narendra.

"C'mon, old man. Let's see whatcha got," Bastian taunted with a leer and cracked his knuckles. Ban's inner bar-brawler just couldn't resist the temptation of a good old-fashioned fist-fight.

"Release me! That whelp deserves a _beating_," Sizwe thundered, struggling to free himself from four strong arms that locked him in place.

"Bring it on, tall, dark and ugly," Bastian taunted again.

"Hey, I don't think - " Kin began, laying a staying hand on Bastian's shoulder which was slapped away as Bastian strode forward, further goading the enraged Sizwe.

"Cease this nonsense! Though I find a show of testosterone very entertaining, concern for your wives _does_ hold priority over a petty brawl, correct?" Ereshkigal stated, clearly amused. "If you gentlemen would kindly take your seats? Also, if any of you are hungry, I sincerely _doubt_ that your wives would hold _that_ against you. That table _is_ laid out for your benefit, so I insist that you all use it."

Sighing, Isamu meekly stood up along with four other men and silently walked toward the refreshment table. Sizwe took a deep breath to calm himself as Bastian shrugged, returning to take advantage of the luxurious spread of food.

* * *

"Who's there?" Amarantha Ashford shouted out in the waning sunlight. She was hungry, thirsty and dirty. The _last_ thing she needed was the indignity of being torn apart by a rabid animal.

"Allo?"

"Faustine?

The Frenchwoman appeared, shoving her way past the brambles and bushes, looking far different from her normally impeccable appearance.

"We've looked better, haven't we?" Amarantha laughed. Both of them agreed that they'd be mistaken as understudies on the set of Les Miserables.

"Oui, nous avons," Faustine sighed. "What in sa world are we to do _now_? C'est ridicule! What is sa point of all sis?"

"It's for their amusement, naturally. Seems like the Coils of Set enjoy playing games and displeasing as it is for us to gad about in slipshod evening gowns, we shall endure it. Unless of course, you'd rather bow out?"

"Your faith in me c'est bon," Faustine smiled icily. _Chienne_.

"I hope the ink in this pen they used doesn't rash," Amarantha griped, glancing at the written words 'go west' on her right forearm. "It's unacceptable enough that they're forcing my delicate skin to tan!"

* * *

"The sun's beginning to set," Kendra called loudly in Marjani's direction. Himiko was hardly intimidated by the condescending stare the woman shot back at her.

"We don't have flashlights, so I suggest we build a fire and camp here for the night," Reinhilde added. "Unless of course, Marjani, you see in the dark?"

Ignoring the barb, Marjani frowned and nodded. She twirled the machete blade she held as she swept the surrounding trees with her sharp eyes. "I will go hunt for food. I suggest the rest of you do the same. Anything edible. A source of water would have been good but no such luck today."

"I'll go tag along with Marjani and Ermelinda. Maybe I can scrounge up some fruit," Reinhilde volunteered.

"Then Kendra and I will stay behind and build the fire. We'll do our best to make some bedding as well," Akasha said sweetly.

After casting the woman in black an irritated glare, Marjani and her companions disappeared through a thick tangle of leaves.

"Peace at _last_. There's only so much idle chatter I can stand," Akabane said as Himiko snickered. "Now, then. We could all use a drink."

"Huh?"

"This clearing didn't appeal to us by accident," Akabane stated with a knowing smile and stood up, walking purposefully toward the stump of a nearby dead tree. Pulling the loose swaths of fabric draped over his shoulders - which he'd ripped from the length of his gown earlier - he wrapped them around his hands and started digging at the base of the withered trunk.

Puzzled by Jackal's strange behavior, Himiko jogged over to observe him. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of his face as Akabane labored in the dirt with his hands. Soon, he uncovered the one valuable thing they had hoped to find.

"I don't believe it!" Himiko exclaimed in amazement, watching Jackal unearth several heavy military canteens filled to the brim with _water_. Grabbing the first one within reach, she took an eager sip, being the best person among them to judge the water's purity. She drank greedily the instant she certified that it was safe. "_Damn_, that's good."

Passing the canteen to Jackal, Himiko watched her companion drink with gusto.

"I couldn't agree more," Akabane replied with relief. The cool, fresh water felt incredible as it flowed down his dry throat. "I'm surprised a seasoned tracker like Marjani would ignore such a treasure."

"I didn't know _you_ were a tracker."

"I'm not. Whoever hid these canteens injured themselves. I followed the smell of blood," Akabane answered with a chuckle.

A brief shudder ran up the length of Himiko's spine. A _vampiric_ Dr. Jackal was absolutely not a pleasant afterthought to the man's growing list of abnormalities.

"I'll help you gather wood for the fire. We should have everything ready for the hunting party's return," Akabane said softly, sensing Himiko's unease. Over time, he had grown fond of partnering with Lady Poison on assignments and did his best to curb his more frightening urges while in her presence.

"Well, since we're _sharing_ and all...I'll show you how _I_ build a fire," Himiko said with a sly smile.

Gathering as many large pieces of dried wood she could find - even going as far as climbing a few trees and ripping off dead branches - she stacked them, building a miniature teepee and knelt down a short distance away from it.

"Normally, I gather kindling if I want to do this the traditional way. Instead..."

With rapt curiosity, Jackal watched as Lady Poison whispered words in a language unfamiliar to him. There was a strange disturbance in the air and a tingle of unseen energy that gathered around them as Himiko chanted softly. He then smiled in delight as a roaring fire miraculously sprang to life.

"That, my dear, was _truly_ wonderful. You never cease to amaze me," Akabane declared with genuine admiration.

Flattered by the rare gesture of praise from Akabane, Himiko couldn't help an embarrassed blush. "Oh, stop. It's just a little trick I picked up...no big deal..."

"You always seem reluctant to hear positive compliments. May I suggest that you occasionally accept them for what they truly are," Akabane admonished kindly and winked. "Ah! Our self-appointed huntress has returned. I don't know about you but I'm _starving_."

* * *

"Sssh! Wait, I think I hear voices!" Kotone said excitedly. "This way."

The other women in Kazuki's group followed closely behind him as he wound his way nimbly up a large rock. Squinting in the fading light, he spotted the rising smoke from a fire in a small clearing. The smell of cooked meat wafted past his nostrils, making him and the others in his group realize just how hungry they all were.

"Some people have all the luck," Hera grumbled. "Well, what're we standing around here for? Let's go see if those lucky bitches down there don't mind sharing!"

Kazuki and Sakura pretended to be just as appalled as Sitara but secretly laughed and shook their heads mentally, fondly familiar with Hevn's bouts of tactless candor.

* * *

_Geez. If looks could kill. What the hell's her problem, _Himiko thought irritably, quelling the urge to stare back with as much malice as Marjani did. Then she smiled to herself. _ Oh, that's right. Queen Amazonia failed to save the day by her all-powerful self._ Cheerfully, she mentally stuck her tongue out at the glaring woman.

"Tell us again how you found this water," Marjani demanded firmly, hoping to uncover the truth she thought Akasha hid from them.

"To you, I say _again_ that I got lucky."

"Luck is a pitiful excuse. You knew exactly where to find water because somebody told you. An unfair advantage."

Akabane sighed. His patience was wearing dangerously thin. He wasn't at all in the mood to argue with the insufferably stubborn woman. It exasperated the throbbing ache in his head.

"One track mind much? We told you what happened, so why don't you just drop it?" Kendra stated, her annoyance radiating openly.

Marjani stood up, her posture threatening. She shouldn't have bothered. The targets of her ire were unafraid and it fueled her building rage. She firmly gripped the handle of her machete.

"Attempt to use that weapon on either of us, Marjani, and I shall bury that blade down your throat, leaving your lovely corpse to rot beside the fire pit," Akasha said calmly, her purple eyes smoldering, dispelling all doubt of her conviction.

Akabane's words sent a chill of fear to the other women present. Himiko stifled a smile. This was simply the Dr. Jackal she was accustomed to.

Steadily approaching noises sent the women in Akabane's group on high alert. The women around the fire watched warily as a pair of graceful hands parted the bushes at the perimeter of their campground.

"Yori!" Kendra greeted excitedly and ran to meet them. She was also relieved to know that Sakura and Hevn were very much alive despite looking ragged and travel-weary.

"I suppose now we must share what we have, no questions asked," Marjani said sourly. That remark earned her looks of confusion and displeasure.

"Ignore sourpuss over there. There's _plenty_ of food and water to go around," Kendra stressed to the new arrivals.

"Actually, we brought our own food as a courtesy. Kotone's right behind us with some rabbits," Yori stated, answering Himiko's unasked question of a missing Kazuki.

"Yes! _Water!_ I'll have some of that right the hell now," Hera exclaimed excitedly.

Smiling widely, Akasha stepped forward with a full canteen which Hera immediately gulped down with unladylike haste.

"The Japanese princess _hunts?_" Ermelinda whispered in surprise. Marjani also scoffed at the idea but lifted a brow in disbelief at Kotone's disheveled appearance when she neared the fire.

"I must look awful," Kotone said shyly, brushing the loose dirt and flecks of blood that matted her skin and the tattered fabric of her outfit. "Here you go. They gave me a bit of trouble but I managed to catch them. They should make a nice roast."

From one outstretched arm she held out three dead rabbits, their necks clearly broken.

"_You_ caught the rabbits?" It was Reinhilde who stood up to accept Kotone's offering.

"Since I married, I haven't had the freedom to indulge in all of my skills. My mother taught me basic survival. My family had an ancestral home in the mountains of Japan which was good training ground," Kotone explained.

"I'm a poor hunter but I'm a rather good cook. Too bad we're not in a real kitchen. I can make a very tasty stew with these rabbits," Reinhilde said. "For now, we will have to make do with roasting them on sticks."

"I can help with the skinning," Akasha offered, twirling a blade deftly with one hand.

"Where did you get that?" Marjani exclaimed, pointing to the small hunting knife Akasha held.

"In the pit with the rest of the cooking utensils. I dug a little deeper after I removed our water supply and found a small shipping crate. It's full of everything we need for our journey in this little game of theirs," Akasha said sweetly.

"_What?_" Came the collective response as the rest of the women barreled past Akasha to verify her story.

Sure enough, everyone crowded around the edge of the pit Akasha had made and within it she had unearthed a crate (already half-opened) filled with cooking and eating utensils, spices, camping equipment and rugged, outdoor clothing.

Once the Novitiates divided Akasha's discovery among themselves, the group settled down and was treated to a demonstration of Reinhilde's culinary skill.

"This is really good," Kotone praised, swallowing the last bite of a second helping of rabbit stew. Other women followed her example with words and murmurs of approval.

"I'm flattered. I did my best with what we had with help from Yori and Akasha," Reinhilde said gratefully and laughed. "I have to say, Akasha, I have never seen anyone so skilled at skinning an animal before. You were so efficient, it was almost surgical. I never would have expected that from you."

"Before I met Bastian, I had an affair with a world-renowned chef who also enjoyed hunting his food. What can I say? I'm a quick learner," Akasha said devilishly. "Ah, but truth be told, I'd rather _not_ get my hands dirty."

"Amen to that," Hera piped in. "What I wouldn't give to have a soak in a hot bath right now."

"That should be our goal for tomorrow then, find a clean stream we can bathe in," Kotone said.

"Is everyone out of their minds?" Ermelinda spoke and abruptly stood up. "We are not on a camping trip! We've been _stranded_ in the middle of nowhere. I want to go back to the comfort of my _bed_. I don't understand why we're _here_, why I'm being forced to sleep outside on the dirt with insects biting my skin!"

"Then quit," Akasha responded with a smile. "I'm sure we're being watched, so just say the word and off you go into a warm, soft bed."

Sputtering indignantly, Ermelinda screeched in frustration and stomped off toward her sleeping bag.

"How do you know we're being watched?" Sitara asked curiously.

"An obvious assumption. This organization has an invested interest in us, therefore I doubt we're as expendable as they're leading us to believe," Akasha answered. "All we have to do is endure three weeks playing silly games for their amusement. The rest will happen in due course."

Ereshkigal freeze-framed the image of Akasha Bane projected against the massive wall of the viewing room as she sat alone in her leather recliner. She grew increasingly impressed with the woman's calm, calculative intuition regarding her role as a Novitiate of the Coils of Set. She herself had to take care not to shower the Bane woman with open favoritism lest the members of the Inner Coil suspect her hidden agenda.

* * *

Kazuki awoke to the bright rays of the morning sun. He yawned and shifted, wincing in discomfort from his aching body. It made him appreciate how lucky he was that a soft bed awaited him each night after a hard day's work. Even with the slight cushioning of his sleeping bag, lying on hard-packed dirt royally sucked.

"Ermelinda and Marjani - they're gone!" Sitara exclaimed in surprise. She feared that foul play was involved.

_Interesting. How did they disappear undetected_? Akabane mused, looking around for signs of their flight.

"No indications of a struggle," Kendra added, brows crunching together.

"I think they just up and left. This _is_ supposed to be a race, right?" Hera sighed and yawned. "Not that I really care..."

"I, for one, am not waiting around for something else to happen," Reinhilde said, quickly gathering her things.

"Since we're all in agreement that we should leave posthaste, may we do so after a good breakfast first?" Akasha suggested irritably.

_An impatient Akabane?_ Himiko's mouth hung open slightly in startled amazement.

* * *

_More unexpected behavior_, Ban thought to himself as he mentally jotted down Himiko's expression. _Which reminds me, doesn't that girl know how dangerous - not to mention _forbidden_ - public displays of REAL magic are? What the hell's she trying to prove?_

_As for Dr. Feels-You-Up-Good, he seems to be holding it together well. He'll damn well need to...or we're all cooked!_

It was day two in the special viewing room where Ban sat apart from the rest of the Novitiate husbands as they were forced to patiently observe their wives' individual plights.

He surreptitiously gave Ginji a glance to locate him. His best friend sat in a group with Livio, Sudarshan, Pincushion and Goldilocks. Off to the side were Kunigunde, Desya, Prince Primate and Rodeo Clown. Lurking in a corner by the wine bar were Apollinaire, Hammond and Sizwe. Ban slouched by himself on a leather couch placed near the front of the room with a bottle of premium beer, intently watching the changing images projected onto the wall of the viewing room.

"Do you fear for her?" Ereshkigal asked him as she stood silently beside the couch.

"Nah. _That_ woman can take care of herself," Bastian replied, taking a generous swig of his beer and tossing the empty bottle into a recycling receptacle by the wine bar, barely missing a few angry heads.

"I fail to grasp what Akasha sees in you," Ereshkigal commented, truly puzzled by Bane's choice before her.

"There's just _one_ reason she chose me, lady," Bastian said with a leer. "Cause I'm the only one who's been able to _fully_ satisfy her." He emphasized his words by trailing a hand languidly down his bare chest to his crotch and licking his lips.

"That, young man, remains to be seen," Ereshkigal countered and smoothly straddled Bastian on the couch. The high slits of her dress exposed her long, smooth legs as she sat down and leaned forward to reveal more of her ample cleavage. Her maneuver had every male eye in the room focused on them.

"With your mistress's permission, perhaps I can test your claim?" Ereshkigal whispered suggestively, propping herself on her hands which were placed on Bastian's upper thighs, her thumbs close to his groin.

"Didn't know this place was a free-for-all," Bastian snickered. "Whatever. Sure, be my guest, lady, but I'm _not_ the one who's gonna do the asking."

"Very well," Ereshkigal said, bending down for a taste.

"Nah-ah-ah," Bastian replied, dodging the woman's eager mouth. "No sampling the goods before approval from my Leather Empress." Bucking the woman off him, he switched places, sitting on her lap and pinning Ereshkigal's wrists on either side of her head. "It would crush me to upset my Raven Butterfly. You understand, right?"

With his whispered words caressing her left earlobe, Ereshkigal unexpectedly felt a tingle of excitement, but when Bastian tightened his grip on her wrists and slowly ground himself against her, she felt a jolt of arousal.

Strong arms instantly pulled them apart as Ereshkigal's personal bodyguards intervened, instantly ending Bastian's inappropriate behavior.

"Leave him be. We were having a harmless but...heated discussion," Ereshkigal claimed, smiling at her own pun. "I look forward to asking Akasha for permission. Until then."

Ban watched the woman leave the viewing room suspiciously. Although he found the idea of bedding Ereshkigal immensely more appealing than pretending to bed the Jackal, he knew that her sexual proposition was anything but simple. The woman was clearly up to something. Even Ginji picked up on it.

Scratching his head, he cracked his neck joints and slouched back down on the couch, lazily watching the changing images of all the Novitiates, his eyes flitting back and forth from one face to another.

* * *

"It's so hot," Hera whined. "I need a shower!"

"We all do. Let's just keep heading west and find whatever destination they want us to reach. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can all return to our rooms," Kotone said, just as tired and hot as Hera felt.

"All this drinking water's weighing us down. I'd ditch some of the canteens if I knew we were headed toward another drinkable water source," Kendra stated.

"We should also ration it, in case we never find more," Sitara suggested, then giggled suddenly. "My husband will think it's very amusing that I'm in this situation."

"How so?" Yori asked.

"_Never_ have I ever dreamed I would go camping. Yet here I am, carrying a heavy backpack and hiking up the middle of heaven-knows-where."

_Wish Hevn_ _KNEW_ _where_, Hevn grumped to herself.

"Hey, you feeling all right?" Himiko asked a struggling Akabane. She fell back from the group and walked beside Jackal at a slower pace.

"Sadly, I think this heat's getting to me," Akabane whispered, thoroughly annoyed with the mysterious headaches that now constantly plagued him, hampering his every physical exertion. _ Mido's frightful concoction's wearing off. That would prove troublesome considering where I am._ "I don't suppose you have any extra-strength painkillers on hand?"

"The one thing that crate didn't have was an emergency medical kit. Otherwise, you'd be nicely mellow right now," Himiko whispered back. "Maybe we should stop. You look like you're about to drop."

"Everything okay back there?" Kotone called out.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay and rest with Akasha here," Kendra called back.

"No. If one of us stops, we _all_ stop," Kotone said adamantly.

"Hey, nobody made you group leader, girly-girl. I want my soft bed, a cold shower and real food that isn't freeze-dried or served out of an Insta-Pack! If you want to stay and wait, be my guest. I'm going on ahead," Hera countered, stomping forward and brushing past Kotone with a shove.

"I'll make sure she stays alive," Sitara volunteered.

Sighing, Kazuki stared at the distancing forms of Hevn and Sitara. _Hope you know what you're doing, Negotiator._

"I'll be going with them. I don't feel like resting and I agree with Hera. I'm sure that when one of us reaches our goal, we can all retire to our rooms," Reinhilde stated. "I'll make sure to leave an obvious trail for you all to follow."

"Please be careful," Yori said.

Nodding, Kotone and Yori returned Reinhilde's sincere hug and watched as she caught up with Hera and Sitara.

After a generous helping of water, Akabane felt a bit better, but the fact that he'd slowed them down and split the group up, bothered him the most.

"She's right, y'know. You should leave me and chase Hera. We're supposed to be _rivals_, after all," Akasha said.

"Rivals or not, I won't leave anyone behind to watch them die in cold blood," Kotone expressed seriously, kneeling down beside them.

However, Kazuki was quite startled when he received a sly look from Akabane that pierced right through him. Here sat someone who had a sense of who he truly was as the Prince of Battle Terror. He would never leave anyone to die in cold blood, enemy or not...unless of course...they somehow _deserved_ it.

One that note, Kazuki could no longer maintain steady eye contact with the subtly smiling Jackal.

Clearing a suddenly dry throat, Kazuki stood and readjusted his heavy backpack over his shoulders. "If you're feeling better, we should push on."

"I couldn't agree more," Akabane replied, allowing some assistance from Himiko as she stood to her feet.

* * *

"You think we're closer to wherever we're going?" Ermelinda asked breathily. She was tired and filthy but kept pace with the ebony-skinned woman in front of her, fearing that if she didn't, she'd be left behind to die.

"I do not know," Marjani confessed, clearly frustrated. "I have found no trail or any clue that we are on the correct path - _anything_ that could tell us how much longer we must stay in this stinking wasteland!"

She abruptly stopped and listened until the sound of her angry voice faded as it echoed against the valley of rocks. Even a strong woman like her had her limits.

"No worse for wear, I see."

Marjani whipped around and looked up, spying two smiling faces that peered down at them from a parallel path in the rocks through the valley they were crossing.

"You."

"How eloquent. Such a delight to meet to you again," Amarantha replied sarcastically as she and Faustine slowly wormed their way down to join them.

"Now, only Jekaterina remains to be seen," Marjani said.

"If she still lives," Ermelinda mumbled softly.

"You've caught up with the others?" Amarantha asked eagerly, doing a visual tally of the clothing and camping equipment she noticed they wore and carried.

"We found Hera, Kotone, Sitara, Kendra, Reinhilde and...Akasha," Ermelinda supplied helpfully.

"Yes, but we left them behind. The Akasha woman was ill and Kotone refused to leave her," Marjani explained easily.

"Sa four of us sen?" Faustine said, edging closer to Ermelinda.

"If we must," Marjani said irritably.

"It's settled then," Amarantha said confidently, ignoring Marjani's scowling face. "As a show of good faith, I shall trade this generous piece of flint for some of the excess water you both carry."

* * *

"Someone's shadowing us," Akabane whispered.

"Want me to flush her out?" Himiko whispered back with a grin.

"Not yet, I'm curious to see what our little shadow will do," Akabane replied with a smile. "Kotone, that hill should provide us with a good view." He emphasized his statement by pointing in the direction he mentioned.

Nodding in agreement, Kazuki, Sakura and Himiko darted up the hill, Akabane right behind them at a slightly slower pace. When the group reached the top, what they saw below them was nothing less than a breathtaking vista of a miniature Grand Canyon.

"If we weren't in such a dire situation this place would be rather enjoyable," Akabane commented, taking a moment to delight in the wonder of Mother Nature.

"Didn't we have a pair of binoculars in that crate?" Kazuki asked.

"You mean these," Sakura replied with a grin. "I snatched them away before any of the other girls could." She handed them to Kazuki who immediately used them to scan the horizon.

"I see Hera and her group. We'll have no trouble catching up to them if we want to," Kazuki reported. He pushed the limits of the binoculars' magnification range and his own keen eyesight for any signs of the other Novitiates. Off in the distance, he barely made out four retreating forms. "I think I've located Marjani and Ermelinda. Seems they've found two more."

"Any sign of the finish line?" Himiko mentioned wryly.

"No. Nor do I see any kind of river or stream we could bathe in," Kazuki said, sighing. The general feeling of being hot, smelly and sticky began to bother him.

"We'd best push on," Akabane said, readjusting the backpack on his shoulders and wrapping the black zip-up top he had around his waist, exposing a loose, white shirt. "Shall we catch up to Hera, then?"

* * *

Day three of the 'Wilderness March' and a majority of the Novitiates' husbands were visibly cringing at the deplorable conditions their wives were subjected to. Kazuki's small group were the second set of Novitiates that wound their way through the dusty stone valley. Tired and dirty, they presently sought shelter from the baking heat of the afternoon sun under a large, overhanging rock.

All but one.

Trailing a distance behind Kazuki's group was a solitary figure in a dirt-riddled white evening gown (ripped short for better movement), the woman's feet wrapped in tattered fabric forming improvised hiking shoes.

"Desya, why does your wife remain behind the group like that?" Hammond asked, genuinely puzzled.

Shrugging dissuasively, the Russian nobleman nevertheless smiled at his wife's actions supportively.

"Only _she_ knows the answer to that question," Desya answered calmly.

"Your wife's wasting her time shadowing Akasha's group," Bastian criticized. "She's better off tracking Marjani, who's way ahead of the pack."

"No action of Jekaterina is a waste," Desya replied with an even smile. "The sophistication of her mind is something someone like _you_ can never understand."

"Ch. Whatever," Bastian said, rolling his eyes in disagreement. _Hate ta burst your pink bubble, Dez, but I know she's hunting someone in that group, and I'll bet a box of a hundred-and-one scalpels that it's Akasha she's after._

"I demand that my wife, at the very least, have access to a river to bathe in," Tora spoke up suddenly, startling the men around him.

"I agree with Mori here," Kaze said and stood up in protest along with the rest of the husbands.

"Calm yourselves, gentlemen," Ereshkigal said, both arms raised in a gesture of placation. "The Novitiates must cross a river before they arrive near their intended destination. They may refresh themselves and rest undisturbed there."

* * *

The unmistakable wet scent of a large body of water that drifted with the breeze excited Akabane. A cool dip and bath would be a welcome relief to his tired, aching and dirty body. So palpable was his desire for that simple amenity that he had unconsciously darted toward the source of the scent, his fellow group-mates barely keeping up with him through the twists and turns of the valley of rocks.

"Akasha, slow down!" Kendra called out, worried that this particular type of behavior would cause suspicion. After all, who would've expected to see a filthy-rich heiress sprinting across rocky terrain like a seasoned Olympic runner?

Comparably nimble to Akabane, Kazuki could've caught up to him or stopped him with some kind of thrown projectile, but doing so would've brought the spotlight onto _him_, red-flagging his own actions as unbecoming of a 'prissy princess.' Gritting his teeth, he kept a measured pace behind the unpredictable Transporter hoping that this recent erratic outburst remained insignificant to their observers.

A hurdle over a half-wall of rocks at the edge of the valley produced the running stream, a rejuvenating sight to the tiny group of weary travelers. They were the last group to arrive as they watched those already gathered at the flowing stream gratefully splashing about in satisfied glee. Rather than jumping right into the cool, refreshing water, Akabane stopped at the water's edge and caught sight of a grove of trees on the other side.

"Kotone, you may join me in there," Jackal pointed out, noticing that part of the river flowed along small channels toward the grove. The leafy trees and shrubs would provide them with the crucial privacy they needed to bathe while maintaining their disguises.

"Perfect. I'm not an exhibitionist, no matter how much I feel like swimming naked in that stream right now," Kazuki laughed, his eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of someone emerging from the water. "Oh, my."

"Oh, _yeah_, this is what I'm talking about," Hevn growled out with a satisfied grin, prancing shamelessly past several blushing women in all her naked glory. She reached into her backpack, pulling out one of the shampoo and conditioner sets she aggressively wrestled away from a frowning Ermelinda and began lathering herself in an openly suggestive manner despite protests from some of the women present.

(Which was a sharp contrast to the appreciative ogling from some of the husbands back at the observation room as Shido averted his eyes with a blush, slowly slid down his seat in embarrassment while Ban's loud roar of unrestrained laughter filled the room)

Inside the secluded little grove, Kazuki and Akabane were relieved that Hevn's performance was a successful distraction that diverted attention away from them. The last thing they needed were the invasive eyes of curious competitors.

A soft groan made Kazuki's head swivel toward his companion. He saw Akabane rubbing his temples, wincing slightly from obvious discomfort.

"So, it is true. You _are_ far from your usual top form," Kazuki observed as he waded closer to the Transporter, placing a cool, wet towel on Akabane's forehead.

"Rest assured that this irritating condition hampers only _my_ efforts in this enterprise," Akabane replied. "Your chivalry is admirable but wasted on the likes of me. I can more than take care of myself."

"Even the best of us can appreciate a helping hand from time to time," came Kazuki's rebuttal.

"Duly noted," Akabane said. "In that case, you wouldn't happen to have any extra strength Ibuprofen hidden somewhere in that backpack you carry, do you?"

"No, but I've got the next best thing," Kazuki stated cheerfully. "A good friend taught me how to prepare an herbal analgesic remedy in case of emergencies. I've been gathering the ingredients during our trek across this wilderness. Soon as we're dressed, you can help me make it."

As the sun set on day three of their ordeal, two fires were soon blazing by the stream. Most of the Novitiates were present and accounted for, with the obvious exception of Jekaterina. Her whereabouts remained a mystery to most and her illogical motives for remaining hidden began to grate on a particular person.

"Drink it slowly. Sorry, I can't do anything about how it tastes," Kazuki said, cringing along with Akabane after he drank his first mouthful.

"It's disgustingly bitter but hopefully worth it," Akabane replied, struggling to drain his cup. "This mixture better not grant me a stomach ache."

"No worries. I've had it before. The bitterness is the potency. I'm guessing you wanted it as strong as I could make it," Kazuki grinned.

Grimacing, Himiko and several other women watched as Akasha drained the last drop from her cup, sputtering and coughing with a very disagreeable twist to her lips.

"I hope I provided everyone with decent entertainment," Akasha said icily, walking to the river's edge to rinse her tin cup clean.

Predictably, Marjani separated herself from the rest of the Novitiates, content to observe her competitors from a safer distance. Ermelinda, along with Amarantha, Faustine and the rest of the Novitiates had gravitated toward the lively Hera, their attention totally captivated by her over-enthusiastic delivery of the latest Hollywood gossip.

"Jekaterina. Rather than slinking in the shadows, why don't you join us by the warm fire? I find your silly attempt at cat and mouse extremely pathetic," Akasha announced loudly, voice piercing the darkness and effectively silencing the gathered Novitiates. "We're waiting."

Reluctantly, a cleaner but ragged-looking Jekaterina appeared by the fire occupied by Akabane's group.

"You've known it was me the entire time," she said flatly.

"Undoubtedly. Whatever you were trying to accomplish, my dear, is lost to me," Akasha taunted. "Were you vainly hoping we'd mistake you for one of the observers from the Coil?"

Choosing to remain silent, Jekaterina sat stiffly by the fire.

"Here," Yori said, tossing her a few folded garments. "I have some spare clothing for you. Can't vouch for the fit, though."

"Thank you," she answered quietly and left to change out of her tattered ball gown.

* * *

In a converted, dimly lit conference room in a section of the Coil compound's guest wing, Ban sat alone on a soft, leather couch stubbornly observing the Novitiates still visibly awake on the various projected images.

"Though your vigilance is admirable, we won't be leaving the Novitiates out there indefinitely," Ereshkigal stated from behind, placing both her elbows on the leather couch's backrest. "You should get some rest. I'm sure you'll be needing your strength when your mistress returns."

"I'll leave once I'm satisfied with what I've seen," Bastian replied.

"Oh? I'm sure your mistress is more than capable of handling herself among the others, as you yourself have stated. It's unfortunate, however, that she's made a fair number of enemies."

"You misunderstand. I'm not _worried_ about Akasha," Bastian answered with a grin and was rewarded by the High Priestess' stunned face. He stood up and stretched his upper body, effectively popping a few joints, giving Ereshkigal a tantalizing view of his tightly muscled midsection.

"You know what? I guess I'm exhausted, after all. Goodnight," Bastian drawled with a wink.

Ereshkigal stared at the departing form of the young, enigmatic boy-toy companion of her sole Novitiate prospect for her personal revenge. It was blatantly obvious that the boy was flirting with her. The minute Akasha Bane returned to the compound, she would make asking for permission to _share_ Bastian her top priority.

* * *

"So help me, if I have to channel Jane-of-the-Jungle one more time," Hera grumbled loudly, relinquishing possession of a machete - the group's only weapon - and stomping past a few smiling women who had agreed on taking turns wielding the sharp blade without much complaint. Her obvious distaste for the task was a source of great amusement.

"Reserve your bravado for the journey, Hera," Akasha suggested. "It would be a shame to lose you to this forsaken wilderness."

"Speak for yourself _witch_," Marjani cut through. "Whatever illness you have is slowing us down. Count yourself fortunate for the _charity_ given by those around you." Three and a half days of forced abandonment in unfamiliar territory fueled her bubbling fury and she chose to focus a majority of it toward the one person she disliked the most.

Eyes blazing, Akasha shot back a menacing stare guaranteed to prompt lesser beings to fall to their knees. To Marjani's credit, she stood her ground.

"Listen, you Medusa, I've had quite enough lip from you, so do _refrain_ from irritating me further."

"Or you will do what?" Marjani spat back bravely.

"You're teetering on a sss-knife's edge, I assure you," Akasha warned, wincing slightly as she strode past the ebony-skinned woman to the front of the pack. Mentally, Akabane cursed himself for his almost faux pas, nearly uttering 'scalpel' instead of 'knife.'

"Empty threat in your condition, she-rat," Marjani snickered.

"Will you _quit_ it, Margie," Kendra called out, jogging up toward Akasha and looking back at the sneering harpy. "Unless you sincerely have a death-wish, stuff a sock in it!" _Preferably, one of Hishiki's._

Himiko knew the extent of Akabane's limits having worked closely with the enigmatic Transporter for the last three years. Although Jackal _rarely_ lost his composure during assignments, she recognized the angry timbre in Jackal's voice which was inching dangerously closer to Armageddon. If she couldn't restrain Marjani from continually provoking Akabane soon, the Coil would have one less Novitiate returning to the compound.

Sure enough, Kendra's warning only lasted a few minutes.

"What is the matter, she-devil, too tired to carry out your threat?" Marjani jeered again, the tension in the group spiking considerably.

To everyone's shock - including Marjani's - the sharp machete blade that Reinhilde was using to slash a path through the bushes, somersaulted past the amazon's face, leaving a red, bleeding line across her left cheek.

Wide-eyed, Marjani felt the painful sting as her fingers touched the fresh wound on her dark flesh. Staring past Akasha to the front of the group, her mouth parted in stunned silence.

It wasn't Reinhilde who had thrown the machete.

Instead, Marjani stared at the normally haughty, whining face of Hera Stone...a face which had morphed into something unexpectedly _deadly_.

"You get _one_ warning, Marjani," the now venomous diva said steadily, approaching the still astonished amazon in a few long strides and bending down to swiftly retrieve the thrown blade embedded on the ground. "Behave _now_ or I cut your throat."

Every pair of eyes followed Hera as she deftly twirled the machete she held, passing it back casually to Reinhilde. The German woman then resumed her task of clearing them a path through the thick vegetation as the rest of the Novitiates shuffled wordlessly behind her.

It was blessedly quiet for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ban listened to the whistles and hoots of admiration in reaction to Hera's excellent control over a potentially violent situation. Not used to being the center of attention, Shido blushed crimson as a few of the other husbands congratulated him with gestures of thumbs-up and strong claps on the back.

Slouching low on the soft leather couch, even Ban was forced to admit that Hevn's actions were something he hadn't remotely predicted. Grinning to himself, he had sorely underestimated the busty Negotiator, vowing to show her his 'approval' the minute she returned with his trademark breast-grab - a maneuver he hadn't employed on her in quite a while, his fingers twitching eagerly.

"You're one lucky chap, Tora," Hammond commended with a grin, "to have married such a brilliant specimen of a woman."

"Believe me, all the credit goes to _her_," Tora replied wryly. "Hera's just _full_ of surprises."

Chuckling to himself, Ban knew the true significance of Shido's statement as he carefully glanced around the room to his fellow Retrievers, who were equally as amused by what Shido had said.

"I miss my sweet Yori," Isamu Tsugi complained loudly.

"How much longer must this go on, Priestess?" Sizwe asked angrily. "Do you intend to break all their spirits before you allow them back? _Five_ days they have been wandering in that wasteland!"

"I'm fully aware of what is happening, Mr. Mugambi," Ereshkigal replied with a smile, languidly leaning back into her leather recliner which she'd pivoted to face them, delicately sipping vintage red wine from a crystal goblet. "It is the _strength_ of their spirits I am testing. This organization isn't cruel, gentlemen. Your wives are in good hands."

"When is the real test to begin then?" Desya remarked, causing some of the husbands to raise their eyebrows. He crossed his arms over his chest and gazed expectantly at Ereshkigal's answering smile.

"The _real_ test, gentlemen, shall begin shortly," the High Priestess declared, nodding approvingly at Desya. "So I suggest you all make yourselves comfortable and please," she scanned every face in the room for emphasis, "be certain you've all had enough to eat."

* * *

Leaning against the rough bark of a large tree, Akabane gazed repeatedly at Hevn who was happily the center of attention as she entertained most of the Novitiate women that sat around Amarantha's large bonfire, courtesy of the flint the English socialite successfully smuggled with her.

"The way you keep looking at her, I'll hazard to guess you may have a little crush on our buxom Ms. Hera," Kazuki teased, sitting down daintily beside Jackal.

"Absurd. I'm merely delighted by the way she handled Marjani," Akabane replied. "Also, I wish to convey my...gratitude to you for that horrid remedy you prepared for me earlier. It's keeping the pain at bay rather nicely."

"How long have you had these headaches?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"In it's entirety since the pain manifested itself: a total of four and a half months," Akabane answered softly, glancing at the feminine-faced Retriever.

"_What?_" Kazuki blurted out.

"They're also getting worse," Akabane sighed.

"This is serious! Have you seen a doctor?" Kazuki said, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I have. I've seen three excellent specialists and none of them could offer any _physical_ explanation for the cause."

Biting his lower lip briefly, Kazuki puzzled over what Jackal had told him. Personally, he couldn't fathom ignoring physical pain of that magnitude for any lengthy period. Perhaps he could request the help of Juubei's ancient medical expertise to divine a possible cause and solution for the debilitated Jackal.

"In that case, here. This canteen has more of that herbal analgesic solution I made but with the strongest bitter potency. You'll have to ration it to last you the entire test since I can't gather anymore ingredients in this area."

When Akabane began to politely refuse, Kazuki merely smiled, pushing the canteen firmly into Jackal's hands as he stood up and joined Hevn's group of women by the fire.

Sighing, Akabane stared at the military canteen roughly etched with a smiley face on both sides and shook his head in acquiescence, mystified by the amount of aid offered to him by rival Retrievers.

This type of situation was one of the reasons he preferred to work alone. The avoidance of being indebted to anyone freed him from returning any favors. At the rate he was going, he might end up owing a favor to every member of this operation's Recovery team!

_That, I will not allow_, Akabane said to himself resolutely as he nestled the special canteen deep inside his backpack, his eyes squinting in annoyance when his peripheral vision caught Marjani soundlessly sneaking away from the safety of the campsite.

After a momentary scan to ascertain no one in the camp was watching him, Akabane slipped behind the trunk of the large tree he'd been leaning against and bounded up it's limbs as far as the branches physically allowed him. His high vantage point revealed a faint, blue light twinkling away in the distance - the same direction Marjani had disappeared to. The First Test's 'finish line' perhaps? It was definitely worth investigating.

On his way down, another urgent question percolated in his head: should he divulge his discovery to the other Novitiates?

Smiling insidiously, Akabane knew that Himiko would notice his absence sooner rather than later. Gathering his backpack and readjusting the fit of his traveling fatigues, Jackal pursued Marjani, his retreating form quickly fading into the wilderness's inky darkness.

* * *

_Reckless move, even for you, Jackal_, Ban grumbled to himself, frowning as he slouched, sinking comfortably into the leather couch he'd claimed for himself in the Coil's special observation room. With his thumb, he easily popped the metal cap off his third beer in the last hour, guzzling down the cold, amber liquid in one long swallow and marathon-burping unashamedly, eliciting protests from some of the room's occupants. The anxious tension surrounding him was thick enough to slice a knife through as the other Retrievers glanced nervously in his direction, dreading the next bullheaded maneuver that suited his mood. Rolling his eyes, he resisted the urge to do a double 'middle-finger-salute' to his fellow Retrievers seated behind him out of irritation.

A soft shuffling of footfalls made him glance sharply to his left.

"What do _you_ want?" Ban asked acridly. Part of him welcomed Ginji's company but was more concerned with keeping up appearances, always careful that both of them didn't look too chummy.

"Mind if I sit next to you, Bastian? You're kinda hogging the comfy couch," Kin said tiredly. His downtrodden expression produced a flash of worry in Ban's eyes.

Shrugging, Bastian moved over slightly, turning his head with a bored sigh as he reached over the armrest to grab a beer from the mini-fridge on the floor beside them, generously offering a bottle to his new couch buddy.

"No, thanks," Kin softly refused. "I haven't eaten anything and beer in my empty tummy's just gonna make me puke."

"Gotcha," Bastian replied, shutting the mini-fridge door firmly and shifting back to his slouched position. After a moment of tossing the cold bottle of beer end over end in one hand, he glanced to his silent friend beside him curiously. "Why don't you skedaddle and go get something to eat then?"

"I'm not hungry."

Ban's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

Had he HEARD that right? He was pleased that his blonde friend played his role nicely but he knew that Ginji _wasn't_ that good of an actor! He definitely must've nodded off to sleep because there was no way in bippity-boppity hell he _ever_ expected Ginji to say the _impossible!_ Something odd was happening to his best friend and his mind hastily formulated a plan to go and talk to him in private.

"Whatever's bothering you is none of my business, Kin, but if ya wanna sit here, ya gotta stop looking like you kicked yer pet puppy to death," Ban pretended to complain.

Snapping his beer bottle's cap off with his white feral teeth, Ban leaned back and spat it high in the air, watching as the little tin projectile landed inside the High Priestess's titanium ice bucket with a satisfying plink.

Snickering at his own antics and pleased that it did the trick, Ban's peripheral vision caught Ginji's smile of amusement at his modest stunt, the murmurs of disapproval in the room making him grin wider.

Without turning her chair, Ban watched Ereshkigal's bejeweled arm extend toward the small glass table beside her, and using the tips of her long, immaculately manicured fingernails, fished out the offending object from her ice bucket which she threw to the ground. A servant girl immediately appeared and swept it away.

"Now that you've livened yourself at my expense, Bastian, could you kindly refrain yourself for the time being? I'm sure you'll be needing your undivided attention for what's coming," Ereshkigal reminded him, her chair remaining turned toward the large white wall of moving projected images.

Glaring mischievously at the back of the High Priestess's leather chair, Bastian replied, "whatever you say, lady."

The lights slowly dimmed in the room signaling everyone's attention toward the ever-changing pictures of two scenes. On the left was Himiko informing the other Novitiates around their campfire that two of their group was missing, while on the right, Jackal was reaching a natural cave that led deep inside a mountain where the bright, blue twinkling light originated.

"Lights, camera, action," Ban whispered to himself.

* * *

Treading fleetly but silently across the forest floor, Akabane caught up to Marjani who had fearlessly raced ahead into the dark wilderness toward a faint, blue, blinking light. He kept his distance behind her, shadowing her movements until they reached a solid wall at the base of a mountainous rock formation where they found the partially concealed mouth of a cave. Without hesitation, Marjani sprinted through the cave opening.

A bit more cautiously, Akabane skidded to a stop at the cave's entrance and noticed a line of hanging unlit torches, one for every Novitiate participant. Apparently, Marjani had seen the torches during her running approach and quickly ripped one free of it's cord. He chose the nearest one and entered the dark cave.

Inside the cave, it was pitch black. How could Marjani have navigated her way in complete darkness? Jackal suspected that perhaps the annoying amazon really _could_ see in the dark.

Around the first bend, Akabane saw the faint glow of retreating torchlight ahead of him. He fumbled with the pockets of his sport-top and found a small lighter - a little prize he'd kept for himself from the contents of the supply crate - and lit his torch. It blazed brightly, illuminating his surroundings.

The cave's passageway was tall and narrow, the walls damp and mossy, the air humid and uncomfortable. After walking down the long, stone tunnel for fifteen minutes, Akabane winced and rubbed at his temples. Stopping momentarily, he drank a few mouthfuls of the Threadmaster's bitter-tasting medicine, lessening the pain of his throbbing head. Compared to Ban's concoction - which tasted a hundred times worse - this particular herbal remedy's analgesic effects only lasted _half_ as long. Cursing to himself, Akabane returned the smiley-faced canteen to the bottom of his backpack as he continued down the monotonous stone tunnel.

_We're heading down. How much deeper will we go?_ Akabane wondered, having traveled down a sloped passageway after a second bend in the cave for the last twenty-five minutes.

_The air is getting insufferably more humid,_ he complained, wiping the sweat dripping from his face with the sleeve of his sport-top tied to his waist. The stifling heat was slowing him down and he'd taken more breaks than he normally needed, the torch and backpack he carried increasing in weight with every step. Another twenty-five minutes of walking and it irritated him that he'd somehow lost track of Marjani. The soft glow of her torchlight was no longer in front of him. Perhaps she had noticed him following her and was waiting in ambush? Shrugging to himself, he continued on, curious to determine what the dark-skinned amazon had in mind.

Sweating profusely in the high humidity of the cave had a major drawback that gave Akabane some worry. His body was metabolizing the liquids he ingested at a much faster pace, thereby reducing the vital analgesic properties of the Threadmaster's herbal remedy an _additional_ half its intended duration. He had to take extra care not to overexert himself or he'd risk collapsing deep inside a mountain cave with no hope of being rescued.

_I'm hardly optimistic the Coil would waste their precious personnel on a search and rescue party for a lowly Novitiate vying for an 'honored' position within their sect,_ Akabane thought wryly. _And, how much longer must I endure - _

A distant startled yelp that echoed throughout the passageway immediately sent him running. Around a third bend in the tunnel was when he felt the blessed caress of a soft breeze - which in actuality was merely warm air in motion, but it was better than nothing.

The warm breeze came from a perfectly rounded, narrow hole in the stone floor of the passageway where the tunnel simply ended. Also, rather than the hole leading straight down, it was created at a strange angle. Staring at the hole in disbelief, Akabane knelt down to give it a closer inspection.

_This hole is man-made,_ Akabane exclaimed to himself in surprise. _The sides are incredibly smooth. If Hevn were here, I'm sure she'd propose a few amusing theories on how this was done, _he chuckled. _Obviously some kind of machine was used to tunnel a hole deeper down to...where? Also, this hole presents an interesting problem. It's not large enough to fit my body and backpack at the same time. _

Looking around him briefly, there wasn't any sign that the amazon had been there at all. Had Marjani succeeded in taking both her backpack and torch with her?

He considered the choice of pushing the backpack ahead of him but he risked losing it if the other end of the tunnel proved to be treacherous; most likely resulting in Marjani's earlier outcry.

Sighing, he emptied the contents of his backpack and decided on the barest necessities. He bound two canteens and a small skinning knife to the front of his body then stuffed every pocket of a cargo zipper-top with as much food rations as it could carry. Keeping one foot on the lip of the hole, Akabane doused his torch with his sweat dampened sport-top. Relying solely on touch and recollection, he disrobed and replaced his sweaty fatigues with cleaner, drier garments.

_Well, here goes. It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic,_ Akabane said to himself as he eased his body carefully into the hole. However, he hadn't anticipated on how remarkably _slippery_ the sides of the hole really were and with a startled yelp, his body slid down rapidly, gaining momentum along the length of the hole.

_This place is a blasted fun-house!_ Akabane groused angrily as he tried in vain to slow his descent by pushing his hands and feet against the sides of the narrow hole. That's when he realized that not only were the sides incredibly smooth, they were coated with a thin film of greasy grime that aided in speeding him along toward a possible early demise.

_The air...it's changing_, Akabane noticed. He was nearing the other end of the narrow hole...but at the speed he was going...

Bracing himself for the inevitable, he felt the narrow, cylindrical passageway disappear completely as he was pitched into empty air, his body free-falling from a great height. He squinted to get a better look below him but it was too dark to make out an image. His sense of smell, however, told him exactly what awaited him.

Water. A great deal of it.

Instantly, he tucked his arms and legs tightly against him, his body straight as an arrow as he took one last sniff for distance. Inhaling a substantial lung-full of air, he held his breath. Soon enough, his body hit the water like a torpedo, piercing into the murky darkness of the mineral-heavy liquid. He struggled to the surface with barely enough oxygen, his loud, desperate intakes of breath echoing in the empty chamber.

Weak from exertion, Akabane drifted slowly in the water till he felt a shoreline. He lifted his waterlogged body out and onto the stone ledge, coughing out the last of the water from his lungs. His body was sore and to his tremendous annoyance, the pain in his head progressed from a lingering ache to a thudding throb.

Slumping down and rolling onto his back, he laid on the rough floor of the large stone chamber listening to his heavy breathing and the resounding drip, splash, drip of sloshy water as it rippled and crashed against the stone shoreline. He laid unmoving for some time until the rise and fall of his chest returned to normal, unhurried intervals. The cave was quiet and peaceful as it lulled him into a sense of comfort, his eyelids feeling heavier.

_Need just a few minutes rest_...Akabane told himself.

There was the presence of someone looming over him.

Akabane suddenly jolted awake, unaware that he'd drifted off into a deep sleep. Cursing his carelessness, he sat up quickly, the foreboding sensation of being watched still lingering.

_Brilliant. I'm sure Mido's having a wonderful laugh at me right now: the villainous Dr. Jackal caught napping on the job_, Akabane thought to himself in disgust as he drank a generous gulp of the Threadmaster's medicine. _I'm even sorely tempted to try jamming this skinning knife into my brain to cease these troublesome migraines!_

After a few deep breaths to calm himself, Akabane stood up and tried wringing as much water as he could out of his damp garments, searching the bulging pockets of his zipper-top for his lighter, hoping that it still functioned. When he managed to coax the lighter into action, its tiny flame did little to illuminate his surroundings.

_What I wouldn't give for a flashlight right now, _Akabane sighed.

As if on cue, several points of torchlight lit the stone chamber all around him revealing the area to be very large and very beautiful. Formations of glittering stalactites and stalagmites twisted and turned in every direction and he watched as the lazily flowing underground river meandered along, moving in one direction away from him.

There was now enough light inside the chamber to guide him on his way as he followed the flow of the river, carefully watching his steps on the rough and slippery sections of the cave. The soft, but warm breeze persisted and churned the damp, humid air around him, teasing the beads of sweat on his skin. After a few more minutes of walking, one question had persistently needled him.

_Where the hell did that damn amazon run off to?_ Akabane thought irritably. There should have been some sign of her along the way but there was nothing. No tracks, no footprints. It's as if she'd disappeared into thin air! _If the Coil had something to do with her spectacular nonexistence, then why do I still feel - _

Startled, Akabane barely moved out of the way as something large lunged past him from behind.

_Marjani!_

The proud amazon was now crouched across from him in a confident battle stance - much like a hunting lioness - her body coiled, ready to spring at him again. There was an abnormally savage aura emanating from her that caused Akabane's eyebrows to raise in surprise. He was hardly in any shape to retaliate with a full offensive and settled instead on his defensive reflexes to dodge and feint away from the pouncing madwoman.

_Trying to eliminate the competition early, I see_, Akabane snickered in amusement. _Quite amateurish of you, Marjani, you disappoint me_.

The successful series of maneuvers he employed to avoid Marjani's attacks had begun to frustrate her. She growled more fiercely and lunged more carelessly toward him.

_Time to end our little tap dance, my dear. I'm getting tired._

Edging his way closer to the river, Akabane timed his final evasion of her perfectly. Grinning in smug satisfaction, he watched as the annoying amazon coughed and sputtered her way out of the water, her hands reaching frenziedly for the shoreline.

"Are you quite finished?" Akasha taunted sweetly with her arms crossed, standing a safe distance away from the furious dark-skinned woman.

"For now," Marjani replied sourly, heaving herself out of the water and shaking the excess liquid away from her entire body like a wet alley cat on fast forward.

"Charming," Akasha commented evenly. "Shall we continue on?"

Neither trusting the other to walk _behind_ them, Akabane and Marjani trekked side by side at a measured pace along the torch-lit stone chamber.

"I realize you're itching to kill me at the first opportunity, Marjani, but if you'll permit me to be candid, in our present situation, I find your constant death threats toward me rather cliché," Akasha said tiredly, rolling her eyes at the menacing glare she received in response to her statement. "Wouldn't it be better sporting of us to battle on equal footing in a more appealing environment? I'm sure you're just as fed up as I am about this whole wilderness excursion we've been forced to endure. I'd truly like to get this over with quickly so we can _all_ return to the comfort of our bedrooms."

Rather than reply with her usual frowning and glaring responses, Marjani turned her face away from Akasha's knowing gaze and preoccupied herself by following the flow of the river. She remained this way for some time before her gaze shifted forward and she spoke quietly.

"Very well. A truce for now, but when I challenge you again, we _will_ fight to the death."

"I would expect nothing less," Akasha replied with a genuinely cheerful smile that unsettled the dark-skinned amazon.

Marjani then stopped in her tracks when Akasha added a playful wink, giggling and walking ahead, recklessly exposing her back to an attack. The irrational audacity of the Bane woman's actions were enough to shock her rigid with confusion until she had to sprint to catch up.

(Who else but our dear Dr. Jackal would smile sweetly in the face of a blatant death threat. xD)

The unlikely pair followed the path of torches that meandered them through the underground chamber alongside the lazy river. By Akabane's count, they had been walking for nearly two hours with both of them showing marginal signs of fatigue. He then silently and reluctantly commended Marjani for being comparably efficient with him on conserving energy.

"The river is flowing faster," Marjani spoke in a flat, matter-of-fact manner.

"Indeed. I've noticed it as well," Akasha replied. "That could only mean one thing."

An understanding passed between them when they exchanged glances, nodding slightly to each other.

"I will meet you at the river's edge, she-snake, but I will not wait long," Marjani said with a smirk.

"As I overheard an adorable acquaintance once say, 'last one there is a rotten egg,'" Akasha remarked slyly and launched herself forward in a full run.

Marjani and Akasha approached what they thought would be the edge of a waterfall. Instead, what they found was the formerly lazy river flowing faster down a naturally worn hole through solid rock that caused a rather menacing-looking whirlpool.

"They want us to drown," Marjani said, frowning, staring at the fiercely flowing current.

"Perhaps...and I see that you've lost your supplies," Akasha noted out loud.

"Yes, I lost my bag in the fall. It was too heavy and I had no breath left to find it," Marjani replied, shrugging, and added, "the water from this river is safe to drink but food will be harder to find."

"I'll share my rations with you if you ask nicely," Akasha offered.

"I would gladly starve."

Grunting her immense disapproval of her rival's statement, Marjani took a deep breath and plunged fearlessly into the rapidly flowing water, instantly disappearing deep down into the whirlpool caused by the naturally formed tunnel.

_Himiko isn't going to like this one_, Akabane thought worriedly. He knew some of Lady Poison's limits and this was one of them. Using his skinning knife, he carved a glyph on a nearby rock, one of a set of many symbols that he, Magaruma and Kudo had invented to secretly relay instructions to one another on joint assignments. The particular symbol he chose expressed encouragement.

_Best of luck, Lady Poison_, he thought fondly.

He unbound the second canteen of water he carried, keeping only the Threadmaster's concoction and some of the tastier food rations. Once satisfied that his supplies wouldn't hamper a possible lengthy swim, Akabane took a deep breath and joined Marjani in the depths of a watery unknown.

Not long after the pair had plunged into the river, the footfalls and soft chatter of female voices from the rest of the Novitiates slowly neared the area.

As Akabane had anticipated, it was pitch black all around him while the swift current bore his body along the stone tunnel's undeterminable length. The loud rush of flowing water in a confined space filled his ears. He kept his limbs tucked close, hoping that the air in his lungs lasted him the journey.

Without warning, the tunnel walls were gone and his body plunged feet first into another body of water below him. Akabane gasped for air as he broke the surface, scanning quickly for the shoreline and spotted Marjani sitting on the ground tightly clutching at her right shoulder.

Letting the current of the water carry him toward the shore, the dark-skinned amazon's soft moans of pain greeted him as he approached.

"I hit my shoulder," Marjani said with gritted teeth.

"May I have a look?" Akasha offered. "I dated a brilliant doctor once upon a time and I have yet to meet anyone else of her caliber."

At Marjani's puzzled expression, Akasha couldn't help but laugh.

"What? You didn't think me the type to date women?"

"I...what?"

"Never you mind. All you need know is that I'm more than qualified to assess your physical injuries and let's leave it at that," Akasha said cryptically.

Although very mistrustful of the Bane woman, Marjani's painfully throbbing shoulder made the decision for her as she reluctantly allowed the enigmatic she-snake to touch her.

"It's badly dislocated but nothing I can't fix," Akasha said. "The pain you feel now will worsen considerably when I try to pop this back into place."

"Do what you must," Marjani mumbled.

"I'm truly shocked that you're letting me," Akasha replied with raised eyebrows.

"I will have my shoulder examined again when we return. If I find that you were incorrect and caused me permanent injury, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Fair enough," Akasha acknowledged with a nod. "On three, then? One, two - "

Unprepared for the immense jolt of pain, Marjani's agonized scream of outrage and surprise was heard throughout the stone chamber.

* * *

Himiko stared in horror at the next required task. Even Akabane's hastily etched reassurance did nothing to ease her fear.

"Kendra, you look pale. Are you ill?" Reinhilde asked. The question unfortunately brought everyone's full attention toward Hanayaka.

"No," she replied and tried to smile. "I just don't like water in tight spaces."

"Truly not our concern," Amarantha declared coldly. Her eyes caught the glances of other women with her that agreed. Not interested in rebuttals to her insensitive comment, she, along with Jekaterina and Faustine, plunged into the water.

"Well, girly, there's no other way out of here but through there," Hera said, pointing to the naturally formed hole that reminded her of a large bathtub drain. However, being reminded of the comfort of a bath which she sorely craved and couldn't get, made her crankier. "Suck it up, honey, or you'll get left behind."

With that parting remark, Hera plugged her nose shut with her fingers and leapt feet first into the river.

Other women followed but left kinder, more encouraging words behind. Still shaking and slightly pale, Himiko was so focused on calming herself that it took some time for her to notice that the only person remaining with her was Threadmaster Kazuki.

"Hera's right, Kotone. You shouldn't stay here. Go. This is something I have to face on my own," Himiko said softly.

"That's where you're wrong," Kazuki replied with a smile and held out his hand. When she shyly took it, he whispered in her ear, "my sources could be wrong but I heard that a certain notorious Transporter known as Lady Poison can hold her breath far longer than humanly possible."

Himiko couldn't help but smile. "Fine. Let's do this before I lose my nerve."

Quickly bundling his hair back into a tight, braided bun, Kazuki took Himiko's outstretched hand and held it firmly as the pair took deep breaths, plunging quickly into the water.

* * *

Gingerly rotating her shoulder, Marjani carefully assessed her current condition. The pain from the relocation of her shoulder had lessened somewhat but a throbbing ache lingered. Despite the soreness of her arm, she could now use it.

"I would've been more concerned about how you managed to carry that machete strapped to your back like that," Akasha commented.

"I have carried many blades sharper than this one," was the amazon's simple answer. "We must go."

"Looks like they want us to walk that way," Akasha offered, pointing to a narrow opening just a few meters ahead.

Similar to the previous chamber, scattered torchlight illuminated their surroundings; their new subterranean location having comparatively beautiful rock formations as the first one. Neither of the women, however, spared no additional time examining the area and instead jogged straight toward the only visible exit. When they approached, the opening looked more like a crack which ran from top to bottom along the solid rock wall than an actual entrance.

Their way out proved to be much narrower than they expected.

"Bit of a rough squeeze," Akabane grumbled as he and Marjani wormed their way along the tight passageway. "This should challenge those most claustrophobic among us."

No words were spoken for some time as both women edged along the narrow exit. Then, quite unexpectedly, Akabane felt a tight grip on his arm.

"Wait. Quiet. Stop moving," Marjani suddenly demanded. "Do you - "

"Smell the air?" Akasha interrupted glibly.

"_Feel_ the air."

"Yes, it's very slight but unmistakable," Akasha said excitedly. A movement of air was wafting against them and it wasn't humid. It was cooler and crisper than what they've been forced to endure during their entire cavernous trek.

The pair quickened their pace as they sidestepped their way closer to the source of the fresher, cooler air.

"Seems the Coil expect us to claw around in the dark again," Akasha commented, squinting in the dim light.

"So it would seem," Marjani agreed, gliding her fingers along a section of rock ahead of her. The narrow opening was so tight that even the width of their slim bodies barely managed to fit through it and the only light available to them came from the torches burning at the mouth of the opening. A few more steps and they would be engulfed by complete darkness.

"Try to keep up, she-snake," she added with a smirk.

"Anywhere, anytime, _Margie_," Akabane retorted back sweetly in his most refined feminine intonation. He recalled the taunting nickname Himiko had used and it produced the desired effect.

Growling lowly in her throat, Marjani tried to place as much distance as she could between her and the irksome Bane woman.

Unaware of cleverly placed cameras several meters above them, high definition video feed from wide-angle night-vision lenses relayed their progress.

The pair diligently squeezed themselves along the narrow opening, much like insects slithering their way through a bed of sand. The zero visibility they were left with also made it difficult to judge how much longer they needed to continue in this manner.

"Do you hear that?" Marjani exclaimed out loud in excitement. The rush of outside air was now stronger and faster as it whistled past them, cooling their damp skin.

Spurred with renewed strength by this simple fact, the pair hurried along the passageway, neither caring of the many scrapes and cuts they received on their exposed skin from the roughest parts of the stone surface pressing against their bodies.

"I _never_ wish to see a cave again for the rest of my life," Akabane muttered the moment they were free of their cavernous prison of rock.

The pair collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and relief, both openly rejoicing as they gazed at the starry, night sky above them. They greedily breathed in the fresher, cooler air, their bodies and splayed limbs revelling in the unconfined, open space around them.

"I think I'll sleep right here," Akasha said and closed her eyes.

"Reckless she-snake," Marjani mumbled but followed her example.

* * *

From the comfort of their observation room, not all the Novitiates' husbands present cheered for the sleeping Akasha and Marjani.

"What are they _doing_?" Sizwe said, outraged. "They must push on!"

"They're exhausted, you moron. Are you really that dense?" Ban commented with a laugh, turning around to face Sizwe Mugambi from his comfortable leather couch at the front of the room. "Blind, deaf and dumb. You're a winning catch."

Before any of the other husbands could stop him, Sizwe launched himself forward with a roar, his arms outstretched, his hands eagerly reaching forward to wrap firmly around Ban's neck.

Just as quickly, Ban danced out of the angry man's way, grinning with delight as he cracked his knuckles.

"About fucking time you got your fat ass over here," Ban taunted out loud. "Let's see if your bite's as bad as your bark." He figured that one well-placed punch to the jaw would knock Sizwe out cold but his right fist never made contact.

Ban felt it even before it happened. Heard the words in ancient Sumerian whispered in a flurry of purpose from a corner of the observation room. The unseen force that loomed in the air which froze both him and Sizwe in their tracks was formidable, but not unbreakable, at least by his standards. He was even sorely tempted to utter a counter-spell to the Priestess's attempt but he was preoccupied with a more urgent matter. The entity that shared his body took a mighty offense to being restrained in such a manner that it took all of Ban's strength of will to force Asclepius into silence.

_Fuck me, that was too close,_ Ban said to himself, panting. If he had failed to reign in his ethereal tenant, their mission and all they had accomplished would be razed to cinder, not to mention the unfortunate scope of the collateral damage. It was a picture-perfect tragedy that he quickly dispelled from his mind. After all, as a wielder of Asclepius' power, the covenant demanded nothing less than the absolute and indiscriminate destruction of his enemies.

There would have been no survivors, the compound and miles beyond it reduced to nothing...with the possible exception of Ginji. Much like him, his best friend possessed an enigmatic and inexplicable power, the only phenomenon of its kind he'd ever witnessed that was able to withstand the full brunt of his own. He now admitted that he'd sorely underestimated Ginji as an opponent when they'd first met...but not anymore. He'd grown to admire his blond buddy now more than ever. Of course, he'd never say that admission out loud.

Ginji saw the momentary flash of an impending - and thankfully averted - apocalypse in Ban's shielded, fiery eyes. He released a breath of relief, winking playfully at his best-est friend. It was a reckless maneuver but he simply had to let Ban know that everything was fine, his wink a lame attempt at patting his good buddy on the back. He stifled a laugh when Ban narrowed his eyes at him slightly.

"I shall _not_ have this kind of barbaric behavior in my presence. Is that understood, gentlemen?" Ereshkigal stated in a clear, commanding tone, glaring menacingly at both Bastian and Sizwe in turn. "That will be my only warning," she added darkly, releasing Ban and Sizwe from their invisible cages. "When your wives return, I'm sure we can arrange a more suitable location if the two of you still feel inclined to kill each other."

"I'm ready anytime Grundo here decides he wants a piece of me," Ban replied flippantly.

"Killing you, insolent brat, would be a pleasure," Sizwe ground out.

"A showdown at high noon then?" Ban said with a shrug. "Your funeral, buddy."

"Enough!" Ereshkigal screamed, her eyes flaring with unearthly color. Without warning, both Mugambi and Bastian were flung apart in opposite directions, both landing roughly and abruptly. The robustly built African man flew to the back of the room, hitting the wall and crashing onto the refreshment table, rendering him unconscious. Ban slammed hard against the High Priestess's solid leather chair with a yelp, as he and the chair were propelled backwards, knocking the wind out of him.

The room was suddenly in chaos with various reactions and protests flung at the Priestess by some of the husbands while the rest went to assist the fallen men.

"Ow, ow, ow...that fucking _bitch_," Ban hissed through clenched teeth. He tried moving but his body was uncooperative. "Shit, this is gonna bruise."

"A hand up, young sir?"

It was a voice Ban never expected to hear. Disbelief made him look up, his head throbbing with the effort and he barely managed to contain a wince. Ginji was beside him as well and remained silent, but worry was plain as daylight on his friend's face. Tearing his eyes away from Ginji before he was tempted to thump him, he stared for a few moments at Hammond Ashford's outstretched hand.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Bastian muttered, gripping Hammond's hand tightly as he stood up carefully with both the Englishman and Ginji's assistance. They steadied him when he swayed with the spinning room.

"Anyone that can stand up to that kind of punishment deserves my respect," Hammond said in admiration, his mind still in awe from what he'd just witnessed. Bastian grunted his acknowledgment. "I've never seen such a display of supernatural power."

_Power? That woman's cheap parlor tricks? That stupid bitch is messing with forces she can't even begin to comprehend_, Ban wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. A glance at Ereshkigal confirmed his suspicion. She was leaning heavily against one of her handmaidens, her eyes wide and looking like she'd just run a competitive Triathlon on her last breath.

When the girl Ianna had told them of the High Priestess's possession, Ban hadn't put much stock into it. He'd almost forgotten about it when he hadn't sensed anything worth worrying about from Ereshkigal's aura, not even during the physical contact he had with the woman during their little straddle-grind...until the incident that happened only minutes earlier. Whatever entity it was that had attached itself to Ereshkigal, it was clearly and most definitely _real_...and it was _evil_. The spike of power he felt during his second mishap under the Priestess's reckless temper was indeed formidable and might even give Asclepius an actual challenge for once.

_This is one whopper of a complication we hadn't anticipated. Fucking hell! This isn't good at all, _Ban said to himself. The other members of their motley Recovery team must've sensed his trepidation as they all openly stared at him with troubled faces.

* * *

The Infinity Fortress loomed far above him as he crossed deeper into Lower Town's territory. With every step he took, the menacing monolith seemed to be sneering at him, daring him to enter and pry forth its secrets. He'd returned for some answers and to confront a certain someone to help him with his currently debilitating physical problem.

He'd traveled through Lower Town without incident and sought a passageway he'd used years ago when he was once a resident of the uppermost floors. When he turned a corner, his eyes traveled over unfamiliar territory. He wandered alone in a dark, desolate area that was oppressively foreboding and curiously silent.

"Even now, at thy right hand, until this cursed Fate is spent..."

_I know that voice! _

The voice pierced the silence and seemed to be emanating around him from everywhere at once.

"...is the one who houses Asclepius, who descends from the Milky Way on high..."

_I've heard those words before. _

Akabane concentrated carefully and tried to pinpoint the origin of the familiar voice. The familiar words.

"Therefore, I invoke thee."

The origin of the voice was suddenly behind him.

_Mido! _

The young GetBacker now stood a short distance from him and slithered forward like a mythical dragon preparing to defend itself from an errant knight that wanted its head for a trophy.

_Is it our final dance, then? Will you kill me this time, Ban?_

The Jaganmaster's stride never changed as the boy strode purposefully toward him.

_I still believe that you could have...when we fought in this place not so long ago...so why didn't you kill me then?_

Mido had stopped walking and stood only inches away from him, so close, that all he had to do was lift his arm to effortlessly touch him. The boy just stood there looking at him with predatory, searing blue eyes, his face a blank mask. He could feel the danger and power radiating off the slight, trim frame...and it excited him! It was an electricity of anticipation he'd never felt before. The sensation made his heart race and his breath quicken.

Then movement.

Ban's eyelids narrowed and a smile grew dramatically on his lips until it was an impossibly wide grin, the young man's pearly-white teeth glistening and revealing a pair of fangs dripping with venom.

When the boy leaned in closely toward his face, he held his breath and Ban whispered tenderly in his ear, "Feed with your Fangs of Poison."

Faster than he could've anticipated, Ban's hands clamped on his arms and held him in place. The boy's head then dipped lower and he felt the sharp, excruciating pain of two poison-filled fangs piercing his throat.

"Ah!" Akabane yelped in surprise as his eyes flew open. He cursed, shutting them again out of reflex when the brightness of the morning sun nearly blinded him. Shielding his eyes with his arms as he laid on the hard ground, he tried to process the bizarre dream while he waited for his vision to adjust.

_Mido wasn't a dragon...he seemed more like some kind of...celestial sn - _

"I could have killed you while you slept," Marjani said, emphasizing her point by poking Akasha's throat with the tip of her machete.

Luckily, the blade had somewhat dulled from repeated use, otherwise, the woman's stunt would've left a nasty cut on the skin of his throat. Akabane sighed, he wasn't exactly at the top of his game at the moment. His head was throbbing, his throat was parched and his exposed skin felt slightly sunburned.

Marjani had _no_ idea how fortunate Fate had been to her. In his mind's eye Akabane had already killed her mercilessly - many times over - without so much as a twitch, each scenario progressing with such unabashed brutality he might have made the Lord of Hades himself look away. He also considered her a kill so insignificant that her mangled corpse was unworthy of even bearing his signature 'J.' He'd have to carve his symbol clean off her body before punting her mutilated carcass off the ledge they'd slept on.

Feeling better from his morbid daydream, Akabane pushed aside the blade against his throat, sat up and leaned back, resting most of his weight on his arms.

"What stopped you then?" Akasha challenged, looking calmly and curiously at her competitor.

"Because there is no honor in doing so," Marjani answered, sheathing the machete behind her back as it's scabbard rested along her spine.

"All's fair in love, war and a Novitiate cat-fight," Akasha retorted with a smile. "How can you trust me not to have done the same to you last night?"

"I am a light sleeper. You were snoring so loudly that I was able to rest knowing exactly where you were last night," Marjani replied with a grin.

"I do _not_ snore," Akasha sputtered in outrage. She glared indignantly as the ebon-skinned woman laughed heartily and walked toward the edge of their stone platform. _Just one swift kick to the back of her legs..._

He'd nearly done it too if it wasn't for the distraction of watching Marjani as she leapt onto the flat but precariously small top of a tall, stone pole that stretched high enough out of the deep chasm that separated their ledge from the other side. Peering over the edge, Akabane marveled at how impossibly tall the collection of columns were, scattered before him. They were ancient and probably man-made, entirely covered in intricate carvings of symbols and images he didn't recognize. He recalled that Mido had proven to be a delightful repository of information in some of their longer conversations. He made a mental note to consult the Jaganmaster regarding the symbols he'd seen when he returned to the Coils of Set compound.

It was obvious that their next set of tests had begun. With a slight wince, Akabane stood to his feet and observed Marjani as she leapt from column to column confidently balancing herself with every landing.

_I suppose it's my turn to cross this obstacle course_, Akabane said to himself. He untied the Threadmaster's canteen from around his waist and drank every drop of the remaining liquid. He then patted himself down, found that all the food rations he'd hidden away in the pockets of his sport top were gone and he knew exactly who the culprit was. Discarding the empty canteen at his feet, Akabane calculated the quickest possible route along the grid of stone poles.

* * *

"I _hate_ this place!" Hera's scream of frustration echoed loudly in the large stone chamber. The other women shared her disgruntlement but remained quiet. "Someone's head's gonna to roll for this shit when I get back to my room."

She squeezed the excess water from her hiking clothes and her hair, her ill temper fueled by fatigue and hunger.

Most of the women were forced to leave their backpacks behind as each of them creatively carried whatever food or water they could spare for their journey. Hevn had eaten the last bar of her rations and guarded the remaining water in her canteen like a rabid she-bear.

"Looks like they want us to go that way," Kotone suggested, pointing to a narrow slit a few paces away on the cavern's rock wall. Looking around, everyone was present and accounted for except for Akasha and Marjani who were both well ahead of them.

"Are they mad? We can't possibly fit in there," Amarantha Hammond declared in outrage. Faustine, Ermelinda, and Reinhilde were equally as unimpressed and distressed by the narrow opening.

"Our only flashlight's waterlogged and useless. Well, ladies, looks like we're crawling around in the dark," Kendra announced, fluffing her hair with her fingers and combing it out of her eyes. Himiko counted her lucky stars that she wasn't subjected to caring for ridiculously long hair like her other companions.

"It's a tight squeeze but we can all manage it," Kotone said and blushed when she glanced at Hera. "Well, _most_ of us, anyway."

"I'm sure part of your traditional Japanese upbringing included breast-binding? It's the only way you can hope to squeeze yourself into those tiny kimono's you wear," Hera said snidely, making Kotone's blush darker.

"How barbaric," was Amarantha's unwelcome comment.

Ignoring her, Kotone stepped toward Hera with her chin held high and offered to help 'protect' her excessively large chest area.

"Are you going by yourself?" Ermelinda said in surprise when Amarantha disappeared into the cave wall's narrow opening. It wasn't long before Jekaterina, Sitara, a very reluctant Faustine and Ermelinda joined the Englishwoman's brave lead.

"There's no point in you all staying behind to watch," Kotone directed toward the remaining women. Kazuki added pieces of his own clothing for more wrapping fabric. "I can handle this myself, you girls go on ahead."

"I'm waiting for someone to scream," Reinhilde spoke with a grin. "It will give us something to expect." The others giggled along with her.

"We'll also be at a slight advantage," Yori replied, producing a tiny flashlight the size of a fountain pen. "It's not much and I don't know how long the batteries will last but it's better than nothing."

"You got that right!" Kendra said triumphantly. "I really hope that opening's a way _out_ of this mountain. I've had enough of caves to last me a lifetime."

* * *

Sizwe Mugambi was no longer present, taken away to the Infirmary having remained unconscious from the violent aftermath of Ereshkigal's temper. Bastian Mann (Ban) had politely refused admission, insisting that he'd rather stay and monitor his mistress's progress. After a quick examination by the resident doctor to insure that no bones were broken or showing any signs of internal injury, Bastian was allowed to remain behind. The Priestess herself was absent as well, whisked away by her horde of handmaidens to her private chambers to compose herself and freshen up.

"What I wouldn't give to have Kazu's listening threads active right now," Shido mumbled under his breath to Juubei who sat beside him at the small, well-stocked bar in their viewing room. Juubei was nursing a Black Russian and pretended to ignore him, whispering in hushed tones to Toshiki who stood to his left. The bar's attendant returned and Toshiki ordered a refill, discarding his empty Mojito glass.

The trio at the bar sat facing the large projected images of all the Novitiate candidates as they struggled through the first test of their entrance exam, displeased along with a majority of the other husbands with what they were seeing. At the moment, most of the Novitiate women were slowly groping their way in pitch darkness, (the crystal-clear image courtesy of night-vision cameras) squeezing themselves through a very narrow opening in solid rock toward freedom from their mountain prison. Emishi had cheered when Sakura produced her tiny flashlight, gloating proudly of his clever 'wife's' resourcefulness.

Ban gritted his teeth when Akabane swayed dangerously, nearly losing his balance when he hopped onto a tall, man-made stone column, one of many that served as the only way across the gorge from the ledge of their mountain exit. The diameter of the top of each column, Ban guessed, was about 9x9 inches at most and not accommodating to anyone with large feet. Somehow, Akabane regained his balance enough to squat down for a rest as he looked around to contemplate his next move. Organic remedies were slower-acting on the body as opposed to commercial pharmaceuticals (but better for you and a lot less harmful in moderation) and produced varied results in different body types. Jackal had taken well to his Oma's brew and its effects lasted longer than he'd anticipated.

"I have to commend your woman, Bastian, it appears she endures punishment in a similar fashion. I see why you've both chosen each other," Hammond remarked, reclining languidly in the soft leather sofa and sipping a glass of vintage red wine. "Awfully selfish of you, keeping this comfortable piece of furniture to yourself."

"I don't recall inviting _you_ to sit down," Bastian replied, chugging back the remaining half of his beer. He was tempted to throw the empty bottle till it smashed against the wall at the front of the room but thought better of it. Causing another scene so soon after Ereshkigal's magical spectacle was unwise with the heightened tension in the room. However, he was currently in a bad mood after the High Priestess's reckless stunt and he felt like sharing some of his anger with others around him.

"In a snit, are we?" Hammond said, chuckling. His eyes followed Bastian as the young man stood up from the couch, not the least bit bothered by the boy's prickly disposition.

Sauntering in the direction of the bar, Ban noted the absence of the bartender and grinned to himself. Time for a welcome distraction. He needed a break from the tension of Jackal's illness which constantly teetered them on the brink of failure. He was also sure to attract an audience since the rest of the Novitiates were still inching themselves through solid rock. Hopping over the counter, Ban took a visual inventory of the spirits the Coil Organization was serving them, uttering a triumphant 'aha' when he found something interesting.

"Yo, Jeeves, when were you gonna let us have the good stuff, huh?" Bastian told the surprised bartender when he arrived. "I'll be needing a Fountain, several Pontarlier glasses and for this demonstration, I'm using grilles. If you're quick, I might even share an Absinthe recipe or two with you."

There was momentary hesitation and even a little skepticism in the elderly bartender's eyes but he nodded and obeyed without a word.

Uncorking the bottle he held, Ban closed his eyes and inhaled the aroma of the liquid, appearing very satisfied with its contents.

"Absinthe Suisse La Bleue Clandestine, made with only the finest herbs and developed by local farmers in the Val de Travers when they bootlegged the stuff during the Absinthe Prohibition. It's distilled in the traditional artisan method, no coloring or artificial flavor. What isn't traditional about a La Bleue is its crystal-clear color instead of a bright green one which made it easier to hide what it was back then. These days, modern Absinthe can be enjoyed under strict guidelines. I personally prefer stronger, pre-ban versions like a Jade PF 1901 at 68% or a Jade L'Esprit d'Edouard at 72%. This thing's got a 53% alcohol content but that's _not_ the most important thing when it comes to enjoying the Green Fairy. It's all in the wonderful flavor and aroma, the unique sensory experience it delivers and contrary to popular myth, Absinthe was created to be a _medicinal_ tonic."

Pausing momentarily to catch a breath, Ban noticed that everyone in the room was listening to him. He cleared his throat and continued.

"The three main ingredients in Absinthe, besides the obviously high amount of ethanol, are Green anise (Pimpinella anisum, not to be confused with star anise, which is Illicium verum), Wormwood (Artemisia absinthium and Artemisia pontica), and Florence Fennel (various cultivars of Foeniculum vulgare). Absinthe is French for Wormwood. It's ironic that the liquor named after wormwood contains a relatively small amount of the plant, compared in total to the other herbs used in virtually all the recipes. Anise is the predominant herb. Some of you will either like it or hate it depending on your palates."

"Pas mal. Pas mal du tout," Apollinaire said with a smile and loud clapping. "Je suis curieux de combien vous êtes au courant de Belle Epoque. [Not bad. Not bad at all. I'm curious of how much you know about the Belle Epoque.]"

"Un autre temps, peut-être? [Another time, perhaps?]" Bastian replied fluidly in perfect French, surprising everyone present. The other members of the Retrieval team were mystified by his performance. They wondered what other talents he possessed.

The elderly bartender stood to one side having listened with his full attention. Whatever doubts he had about the young, leather-clad 'rascal' had vanished and was replaced by a growing measure of admiration. He was now more than curious about the special recipes the boy intended to share with him.

"If I may, sir?"

Ban watched as the bartender placed three replica 19th Century Belle Epoque Absinthe Fountains on the counter. The contraptions were approximately 20 inches/53 cm in height with clear, glass containers filled with ice cold, pure, distilled water, filters and removable lids. Jutting out below each glass container were four narrowly-tubed taps with small spigots, the stands beautifully etched. Ban guessed that each Fountain was made of the highest grade stainless steel and plated with silver.

Next, the bartender lined up Pontarlier Absinthe glasses (specially handmade, individually glass-blown at 14cm/5.5 inches in height, each with a measured reservoirs at the stem for the ideal amount of Absinthe) and placed tiny, delicate, saucer-like silver Grilles or 'Les Rondes' with filigree fissures. The Grilles neatly rested on the glass rims and were perfectly leveled by three antennae-like feet.

"Excuse me a moment," the bartender apologized as he walked off to one side.

With a subtle signal to the elderly bartender, Apollinaire whispered something in French. Smiling, the bartender snapped his fingers and repeated whatever request was given to him to a handmaiden. She then nodded and quickly took her leave. Ban eyed the Frenchman curiously when he smirked, took a seat at the bar and claimed a glass by removing its grille.

The handmaiden reappeared and presented a black lacquered box with a silver emblem stamped on it. When the lid was lifted, the inside of the box was lined with purple velvet cushioning, cradling items wrapped in a white, embroidered silk handkerchief. Apollinaire carefully unfolded the silk fabric, revealing a small silver gadget which the Frenchman placed on the rim of his glass.

Everyone at the bar moved in for a closer look.

"What he's got there's called a Brouilleur, an Absinthe dripper or mixer. A Cusenier 'Auto Verseur' to be exact with an oscillating seesaw to control the dripping water. Kinda geeky, if you ask me," Bastian explained, grinning to himself when he saw the Frenchman's brows crunch together in distaste. "What else you hiding in there?"

He was referring to another lumpy mass still concealed in the handkerchief.

Apollinaire observed without protest when Bastian carefully removed an artfully crafted silver spoon in the shape of a leaf with delicate vein-like perforations.

Eyes widening slightly in surprise, Ban flipped the spoon over and read an engraved inscription out loud. "À mon meilleur patron, Frénay Feuille. [To my best patron. Frénay Feuille.]" His mouth remained slightly open. "Is this...what I think it is?"

"An _original_ exclusive. A family heirloom," Apollinaire said proudly.

"Why use the Brouilleur then?" Bastian asked.

"Il est plus intéressant de regarder. [It's more interesting to watch.]"

"Huh. You wouldn't happen to have a bottle of Jules Pernod, do you?"

"Better. Absinthe Premier Fils 65%."

"Holy shit."

Chuckling, Apollinaire leaned in and said, "Je partagerai une boisson avec vous, si vous aime? [I will share a drink with you, if you like?] When our wives return?"

"You don't have to ask twice," Bastian replied eagerly.

The elderly bartender cleared his throat and the two men turned their heads in his direction. "Shall we continue, gentlemen?"

On each of the Grilles, a single cube of sugar was added. The bartender then took the glasses, their reservoirs already filled with Absinthe La Bleue and placed them all under the Fountains, one glass for each tap. A handmaiden assisted in placing sculptured blocks of ice into the three Fountains' glass containers. The bartender then untwisted the small taps slightly, enough for icy cold water to flow in steady droplets. Everyone around the bar watched in awed fascination as the sugar cubes slowly melted, mixing with the pure, icy water and flowing through the Grilles into the glasses.

Ban took it as another opportunity to continue his lecture.

"What's happening here is known to absintheurs as the "louche" and the nature of the louche is very much a factor in the consideration of a quality absinthe. Essential oils from the herbal ingredients in Absinthe (mostly from anise, but the other herbs contribute as well) are dissolved in the high-proof liquor and therefore invisible. These oils, if added to pure water, won't dissolve and disappear as they do in alcohol, but would lie on the surface like an oil slick on a puddle or hang within the liquid like clouds in the sky. Therefore, as the drop by drop watering process changes the drink in the glass from alcohol with a little water, to water with a little alcohol, the liquid in the glass eventually becomes entirely cloudy white and opalescent. This tabletop alchemy is an aesthetic experience in itself, thus methods were devised for enhancing the show. What you're seeing here is a traditional French ritual popular during the Belle Epoque era."

When a soft, rhythmic tick, tick, tick was heard, everyone's heads swiveled in the direction of where Apollinaire sat. He moved aside allowing a clear view of his little silver gadget as the seesaw dispenser at the bottom of the upturned bell mimicked the steady movement of a metronome.

"We're using spoons when I come to visit," Bastian said. "I'm sure my mistress would appreciate your rare vintage."

Once the glasses were filled with the proper amount of sugared water, everyone took a glass and had a sip. A few were amazed with the Absinthe's aroma and taste, some were moderately pleased while the rest were undecided.

"Oh, yeah. That recipe I promised," Bastian said and whispered instructions to the elderly bartender whose eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Ban surveyed his handiwork, noting that everyone in the room was sufficiently distracted by the experience of tasting the mysterious green liquid called Absinthe. He then quickly made his way toward every member of the Recovery Team and casually slipped them little notes he'd hidden inside special sugar cubes.

"Drink up, everybody. You guys won't get another opportunity like this one." Glancing at the projected image of Akabane, he narrowed his eyes and wondered how much longer the Transporter had before his stupid headache began to overwhelm him.

* * *

With his feet firmly on hard-packed ground, Akabane looked back a the gorge of columns that served as the first of perhaps many more obstacle courses they might encounter. At the moment, he was simply grateful that he hadn't lost his balance and fell to his death at the mysterious gorge's bottom. He noted that Marjani had sprinted ahead of him and he took a deep breath before he ran to catch up.

Pacing himself, Jackal jogged behind the African Amazon keeping a decent distance behind her. He could tell that she was just as careful rationing out her body's strength. She also had a slight advantage over him, having raided and eaten almost all his food rations while he slept, although neither of them had any access to more water.

After a few minutes of running through tall vegetation, the pair came across a woven net made out of rugged, thick twine that led up a steep slope against the side of a stone hill.

_I'm starting to feel like a military cadet-in-training_, Akabane mentally chuckled as he eyed the tall net of ropes in front of him. Marjani had already started her slow ascent up the net.

Sighing, Akabane followed after her, trying to speed his climb by stretching out his legs and arms as far as the limbs would allow him. He knew it was risky, he was exerting far more effort that way but he was now determined to rid himself of the Coil's stupid First Trial. Like Hevn, he'd had more than enough theatrics and sorely wanted to sleep comfortably on the soft King he shared with Ban...and entertained the thought of even daring to molest Mido as a bonus.

The thought of having the naked young Jaganmaster writhing in pleasure underneath him sent an unbelievable jolt of excitement and arousal through Akabane. Like fuel to a raging fire, his carnal fantasy spurred his movements and he was barely aware of passing Marjani as he climbed to the top of the net.

Flushed and predatory, Akabane ran forward toward another deep gorge, this time with a single rope spanning the length of the gap. Without hesitation, he shimmied his way across it, ignoring Marjani's feral grunts of frustration as she struggled to catch up to him.

Panting, Akabane knew he was recklessly tiring himself out but chose to ignore his protesting body in pursuit of the stupid 'finish line'...wherever it was. Somehow, he felt that it was _close_.

He was right.

Just barely within range of his exceptional vision, another faint blue light caught his line of sight. He instantly ran toward it with the strength he had left.

Unknown to the Novitiate candidates, their husbands had been observing their actions...and Ban gripped the armrest of his couch so tightly that his fingers punctured the thick leather.

Gritting his teeth, Akabane raced toward the blinking blue light, its brightness increasing with each stride. It was all he saw, his mind completely focused on reaching his goal. He ran till he felt his legs nearly seize as his lungs heaved heavily to draw in air.

The last thing Akabane remembered was slamming into something soft past the haze of blue light that flashed brightly and temporarily blinded him, leaving his vision engulfed in a vista of stark white. His dream of the Jaganmaster with predatory purple eyes and fanged teeth filled his mind, just before his body shut down and his eyelids slid closed, his consciousness leaving him entirely.

* * *

Kazuki sighed loudly in contentment as the warm spray of water from the enormous shower-head above him rained soothingly over his entire body. Looking down, he watched the last of the mud and grime of nearly six days of walking in the wilderness disappear down the drain of the marble shower. Once he felt clean enough to leave the glass stall, he carefully walked toward the large Roman tub where a perfumed, herbal bath was waiting for him.

_Juubei's so thoughtful_, Kazuki mentally smiled as he slipped into the churning waters of the tub. Leaning back into the water, he closed his eyes and felt the strands of his hair splay out around him.

"May I join you?"

"Go right ahead," Kazuki lazily replied, his eyes remaining closed.

"You've been through quite an ordeal, Kazuki."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It's the being dirty and sweaty part that I hated most. You had no idea how much I wanted to scream and whine like Hevn. I craved a bath just as badly as she did," Kazuki said, laughing. "I think I'm really starting to turn into a girl."

"Would you like me to rub your shoulders?"

"I'd love it, if you did...Toshiki," Kazuki said softly, leaning back against the Hell Knight's warm, firm chest. He tilted his head back further, twisting slightly to look at Uryuu with heavy-lidded eyes. Warm lips met his and they kissed deeply, Toshiki's hands running possessively over his body and urgently gripping his waist.

"I want you," Kazuki said huskily, arching his body in reaction to Toshiki's hand as the Hell Knight's fingers curled around his erection. "Toshiki..."

"Kazuki..." Toshiki replied, his voice thick with arousal. The hand he'd wrapped around his Threadmaster's throbbing manhood began pumping in slow, rhythmic pulses, his palm squeezing with gentle pressure at the tip.

Gasps and moans of pleasure escaped Kazuki's lips, his hips thrusting with urgency into the searing touch of the hand that enveloped him. When the building tension reached a nearly unbearable level, he lifted himself slightly in the water with his arms and felt the brush of Toshiki's hardness against his buttocks. Positioning himself above the Hell Knight's arousal, he sat down with a sharp gasp, his body shuddering violently as he felt Toshiki's glorious length enter him fully.

_Kazuki_.

"...whua? Juubei?"

_Wake up._

I'm...I'm dreaming?

The Prince of Battle Terror's eyes flew open as he gasped softly. He'd never had a vivid dream like _that_ before and with Toshiki no less! Looking around, he almost didn't recognize where he was.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Kazuki felt the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and the unusual warmth of his skin. He felt the press of two bodies against him from both sides and realized that he was lying on the oversized bed of their assigned guest quarters in a special wing of the Coils of Set compound.

That's right. The First Trial was over. Jackal had overcome all the obstacles and reached the 'finish line' before Marjani caught up to the Transporter. He also remembered that Akabane had collapsed and wondered if he was all right.

They had watched as Ban intercepted the gurney where Akabane was placed before he was rushed to the Infirmary. Mido explained that he'd been given explicit instructions by Akasha that no one but _him_ was allowed to touch her when she was unconscious and he'd emphasized his statement by literally growling at approaching security personnel.

Only with Ereshkigal's reluctant approval was Ban allowed to carry Akasha to their room.

Turning his head to the right, Kazuki saw the peaceful, sleeping face of Toshiki Uryuu and smiled tenderly, wondering what the vivid dream he had truly meant.

Yawning, Kazuki decided that he was too exhausted to analyze anything right now, deciding to simply delay his thoughts till morning after a good night's sleep.

* * *

Akabane jerked awake to a raging headache, moaning softly as he dug his knuckles into the temples of his forehead.

"Hmnh?" Ban grunted, turning over to face his temporary bed-mate and seeing the expression of pain on Jackal's face. "Shit."

Sitting up and reaching over toward his night-stand table, Ban used a teaspoon to mix the contents of a tall glass of his Oma's herbal analgesic, then carefully brought the full glass toward his wincing companion. "Jackal, can you sit up?"

"I'll...try," Akabane replied, gritting his teeth. His eyes remained closed when he lifted himself with his arms and scooted back against their bed's headboard to an upright position.

"Here, drink up," Ban instructed, guiding Jackal's hands to hold the glass. He watched as the Transporter immediately chugged the glass's contents without hesitation.

"I grow weary of these migraines," Jackal groused, his fists clenching tightly.

"It'll take a few minutes before your body absorbs that medicine," Ban said, pausing for effect and adding, "your headaches are getting worse, aren't they?"

"...yes..." Jackal reluctantly admitted, refusing to meet Mido's observant, blue gaze. "They're...also worsening at a much faster rate."

"Well, that's just fucking great," Ban muttered, running a hand briskly through his rumpled red hair. "I told the others that this thing of yours is under control and I'm _sticking_ to it. I'm not letting you out of my sight this time, no matter what the next two Trials are like."

"I...I appreciate your concern and assistance, Mido..." Akabane said softly, still not making any eye contact. "I now regret my decision of failing to inform you of my condition before this assignment...since I merely predicted these headaches as a minor inconvenience. I...truly had no idea how progressively worse it would get."

"We'll manage," Ban said with a shrug. "In the meantime, I think you can use a little distraction from that throbbing head of yours."

Before Akabane could react, Ban crept over and straddled him, grabbing his face with both hands. His heart hammered in his chest when Ban hadn't moved as they stared at each other. He savored Mido's weight on his lap, then gasped and closed his eyes when the Jaganmaster wiggled enticingly on top of him. He then felt Ban's strong fingers kneading his head.

_Such a wickedly clever boy_, Akabane thought with a grin. _Oh, the fun we could be having together right now where I not so incapacitated._

"Ch. You're a hopeless pervert, y'know that?" Ban chuckled, accurately reading Akabane's expression and deepening his massage. "I'm actually kinda grateful to these headaches of yours. Otherwise, you'd be trying to inappropriately grope me right now."

"You really believe I still won't _try?_" Akabane replied with a leer, his deep purple eyes fluttering open.

Ban felt the Transporter's hands snaking up to clamp around his midsection, his body stiffening at the touch. He was already bare from the waist up, having gone to bed wearing only a pair of comfortable, white cotton drawstring pajamas.

"Guess I should've kept my mouth shut," Ban grumbled.

"I'd rather you _opened_ your mouth so I can taste you with my tongue," Akabane teased boldly, recalling the fantasies he'd used to spur himself faster as he ran the last leg of the First Trial with Marjani.

"Take it down a notch, Jackal, I'm not in the mood to play tonight," Ban replied angrily, quickly rolling off the Transporter when he felt the heat of the man's arousal against his inner thigh. He sat safely on his side of the bed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, all that extra blood-flow's speeding up your metabolism. You should feel my Oma's herbal painkiller kicking in soon."

_Again...what a clever and wicked boy, you are_, Akabane thought commendably, audibly sighing, resisting the urge to lasciviously stroke himself in retaliation for the Jaganmaster's refusal to 'play' with him. His sexual desire for the blue-eyed GetBacker was reaching dangerous new levels.

When his hand threatened to move downward, he fingers brushed the soft, satin material of his nightgown. That's when Akabane noticed his current state and what he was wearing.

"I suppose you're responsible for cleaning me up?" the Transporter remarked, feeling the smoothness of his well-combed hair as he draped the long strands over one shoulder. Turning to place his feet on the floor, he glanced briefly at Mido who was behind him and said, "For doing this...I'm grateful."

He stood to his feet, though a bit unsteadily and headed for his vanity table.

"You should stay in bed," Ban advised, irritated as he lounged on his side, mentally stabbing holes in Jackal's back with his piercing stare.

"I won't be long," Akabane replied with a slight smile, glancing at Mido's reflection on his vanity table mirror. When his eyes drifted to his appearance, he frowned. His face looked haggard and his brow was creased in discomfort from the pain of his migraine. Also, he was looking rather thin. "Oh, my...I look...horrid."

"If I had to deal with ass-kicking headaches on a daily basis, I'd look like shit too," Ban stated flatly. "So, this is the last time I'm gonna say this: get your skinny ass back here and go to sleep. You can make yourself pretty _after_ you at least get a day's rest."

"Your concern is noted, Mido. I'm touched that you care so much for my well-being," Akabane teased.

"What I care about is getting us out of this mess _alive_," Mido replied casually. "Not my problem if you're reading too much into it."

Chuckling, Akabane rose and trudged toward their spacious walk-in closet.

"What are you doing now?" Mido called out.

Ignoring the Jaganmaster, Akabane felt restless despite his condition and sought to distract himself from the pain of his migraine by rummaging through the many items that his 'mentor' Augustus had provided him for this adventure. As he sat down on the carpeted floor of their custom closet, he noticed something partially hidden behind a stack of Mido's empty luggage.

_A violin case?_ Akabane thought with surprise. He noted the unusually sturdy construction of the instrument's carrying case. _Mido plays the violin?_

His curiosity winning him over, he left their walk-in closet carrying the object of his current focus.

"Anyone ever teach you not to touch other people's things?" Mido griped as he sat up on their bed with an annoyed expression.

"I realize that I've overstepped personal boundaries here...but I'm curious. Do you play this instrument?"

"Maybe I just carry it around for appearances?"

"Ah. It's a shame then. It would have been an absolute pleasure to hear you play, if you knew how," Akabane said, rather disappointed. Aside from the piano, the violin was a musical instrument he was quite fond of listening to. "I'll return this back to where I found it."

"Hold on there," Mido said as Akabane stopped and stared at him. "Why are you so interested, anyway? Do _you_ play?"

"I...never learned to play the violin...although, at some point in time, I would very much like to," Akabane said, looking longingly at the case he held.

"It clearly sounds like there's more to what you're telling me."

There was a slight pause.

"You're too shrewd for your own good, Mido," Jackal said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned and held out his hands. "Give it here."

"I thought that you..." Jackal began, his brow creasing.

"Did I say I couldn't play?" Mido countered, setting down the violin case in front of him on the bed where he sat. Jackal stood nearby and watched intently as he removed the polished, specially hand-crafted, antique violin from it's velvet-lined, shock-absorbent case.

"Is that..." Akabane gasped softly.

"A Giuseppe Guarneri del Gesù violin," Mido finished. "Didn't know you had such an eye for music, Herr Chirurg." [surgeon in German]

"May I see it?" Jackal asked almost reverently, ignoring the Jaganmaster's derisive tone. "I never thought to ever see one on the other side of a glass case...let alone touch one." He held the violin delicately in his hands.

"It's not a holy relic, Jackal. It won't break. Go ahead and have a good look at it," Mido chuckled, shaking his head. "That thing's been passed down for generations. My Oma told me that it was specially handcrafted for a family ancestor," he explained.

After careful inspection of the violin he held, Akabane sighed. It was easy to recognize the instrument's shape and craftsmanship as a handmade 'Guarnerius' but the wood that was used to create the violin was exceptionally _odd_. It was black as coal...almost as if the tree itself was badly _burnt!_

Rather than comment on the wood, Jackal said out loud, "Something's amiss with your violin's inscription."

"Oh?" Ban said stoically.

"The wording style and typeface is consistent with any authentic del Gesù, as is the 'IHS' and cross...but the etching's been painstakingly painted _red_, and there's no written date of when the violin was made. In place of where the date _should_ be...someone appears to have scribbled in strange...symbols instead," Akabane stated with a frown.

_He can _see_ them?_ Ban thought in alarm and tried his best to remain poker-faced. _Does this mean Jackal's...part warlock? Either that or this dude dabbles in the arcane?_

The sheer possibility made Mido shudder.

"So, you're saying my violin's not an authentic del Gesù?" he said smoothly, forcing his disturbing thoughts aside.

"I'm not sure. Apart from the inscription and the violin's char-black finish, everything else points to an authentically crafted Giuseppe Guarneri del Gesù."

"How about if you listen to the way it sounds?"

"Yes, if I heard its music again...I would know," Akabane confirmed.

"Where'd you hear one being played, if you don't mind me asking?" Ban said, curious.

"A lifetime ago...when a...friend and I attended a concert together in Europe."

Since Jackal had no wish to elaborate further, Ban removed the Jacques Lafleur handcrafted bow from its velvet-lined indentation in the violin case and stood up. The antique bow had the same char-black finish as the violin.

"May I see that bow?"

Ban watched as Akabane's face was awestruck as he examined it.

"Incredible. Just like your violin, this bow belongs in a museum."

"Technically, yeah, they both should be. The bow came with the violin though. Matching set," Ban replied. "Far as I know, these two things are inseparable."

While Ban tuned his instrument's strings, Akabane sat in silence and wondered about the strange symbols that were carved into the wooden bow which were identical to the ones found on the violin. He kept that observation to himself for now.

"Any requests?" Ban said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you're familiar with _every_ violin concerto ever composed?" Akabane said doubtfully.

"Just about," Ban grinned boastfully.

"Riiight," Jackal replied skeptically, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it tightly as he thought of what to say. "Then play me Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 3 in G Major."

After a deep, meditative breath, Ban began to play and the powerfully sonorous, soulful melody of the violin blanketed the room. Instantly, Akabane completely forgot about the pounding ache of his head nor was he aware that his mouth had remained slightly apart as he listened. When Ban concluded the piece he was playing, Jackal was so moved by the music that the Transporter's eyes showed the barest hint of wetness.

"That was...magnificently played," Akabane said, clearing his throat. "Without a doubt, the instrument you have in your hands is an authentic del Gesù. Although, it's definitely a del Gesù in it's own master class." He stared at Ban who quickly looked away. "Either you're secretly a virtuoso...or that violin has a life of it's own."

"How's your headache?" Ban remarked, returning the violin and bow into the red, velvet-lined carrying case that was laid open on their bed. Hopefully, Jackal decided to stop asking further questions. His family's violin wasn't something he wanted to discuss.

"Much better. The music helped me forget the pain and I believe your Oma's organic analgesic recipe's taken effect," Akabane answered.

"Good," Ban said with a yawn. "Let's get some sleep before our neighbors come banging on our door coz of all the racket we're making at fucking four o'clock in the morning." He closed the carrying case's lid and reset the combination.

"That's precious cargo. Why would you bring such a treasure with you on this assignment?"

"I always bring my violin with me on extended leave," Ban said casually and shrugged. "Never know when I might need to play it." _Oh, yeah, and the damn thing's cursed too. I couldn't destroy or ditch the thing, even if I tried...and I wouldn't want to. The last guy that did...I'm sure his family's still finding his body parts around their estate._

Following Ban intently with his eyes, Akabane watched as the shirtless, young Jaganmaster sauntered to their walk-in closet to return the violin case to its hiding place. There were also niggling thoughts in his head about what he'd seen and heard.

_That's no ordinary violin...is it, Mido?_ Jackal thought to himself as his temporary bed-mate returned to hop onto their oversized mattress, turning out the lights in their room without warning. Also...had he imagined seeing bruises on the boy's back?

In the darkness of their bedroom, Akabane settled down on his side of the bed as he forced his mind into silence, trying not to think further on Mido's strange, antique violin with it's powerful, haunting sound or of the dream he had during the First Trial.

Otherwise, he'd never fall asleep.

"May I have a goodnight kiss?" Akabane requested, facing toward Mido's silhouette in the dark.

"Shut up and sleep," Ban replied, violently turning over to face the opposite wall.

* * *

The sun's bright rays on his eyelids woke Akabane from the deepest, most satisfying, dream-filled sleep he'd had in a very long time. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he gasped in surprise when he saw how late in the day it was.

Bolting upright and out of bed, Akabane soon regretted his hasty actions.

"Curse these foul migraines!" he said out loud, sitting back down heavily on the bed and clutching his head.

"Good morning to you too, sweet-cheeks," Mido said with a grin, mixing a glass of his Oma's recipe with a delicately crafted silver spoon. He wore a loose, steel-grey shirt that needed a bit of ironing as he stopped within arms reach of Jackal who stared menacingly at him. "Bottoms up."

The Transporter took the glass eagerly but after the first few hurried gulps, he coughed and sputtered.

"Oh, yeah. I doubled the potency, which in turn, doubles the bitterness factor."

"You...could have...given me...some warning," Akabane said crossly, trying very hard not to grimace.

"I wanted to, but you drank it up so fast, I didn't have time," Ban shrugged, not the least bit apologetic.

Before Akabane could give him an earful, there was a polite knock at the door.

"Lemme go tell whoever it is to fuck off," Ban said irritably. He wasn't in the mood for any visitors when he answered the door with a glare. "What?"

"Begging your pardon but the High Priestess has a message for your Mistress," Ianna Kurnugi replied with a slight bow and held out a small silver tray with a lavender envelope addressed to Akasha Bane.

Grabbing the envelope, Ban exchanged a loaded glance with the young handmaiden, nodded curtly and closed the door.

"You got mail," he said, waving the small envelope in his hand.

"From?"

"The slutty High Priestess," Ban said, Frisbee-tossing the lavender stationery to the bed beside the Transporter.

Ignoring the jabbing pain of his head, Akabane opened the perfumed envelope and read the folded letter, his eyebrows rising to the top of his forehead.

"Well, this is certainly interesting," Jackal chuckled.

"What's it say?" Ban swiped the letter from the Transporter's hands then guffawed loudly, the paper fluttering to the carpeted floor. "She totally _asked_ you!"

"You know something about this?"

"The vixen literally sat on my lap, making her intentions _very_ clear."

"Then are you interested?" Akabane asked casually.

"That a trick question?"

"Are you?"

Jackal's face seemed so neutral and calm that Ban wasn't sure how to answer him. If he expressed that he was interested...

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep with that Priestess," Ban said.

"Oh? If you desire the woman, I won't stop you. Who am I to disallow you a measure of enjoyment on this assignment?"

"You're my _Mistress_, that's why," Mido replied. "I wouldn't go sharing me with just anybody if I were you."

Smiling slightly, Jackal rose from the bed and sauntered toward the GetBacker, deliberately invading Ban's personal space as he placed a gentle hand on the boy's right shoulder, pressing the entire length of his body's left side against him.

"If it were up to _me_, I wouldn't share you with anyone," Akabane whispered closely with undisguised seduction. He tried not to openly chuckle when he felt Mido shiver in reaction to his statement. Or was it from revulsion? Rather than frown at the strong probability of the latter, he let it slide.

Now in a much better mood, the insistent pounding of his migraine lessened, Jackal decided to celebrate his relief with a good dose of reckless behavior. Firmly grabbing the Jaganmaster's startled face, he planted a strong kiss on Mido's soft lips.

Surprisingly, Ban hadn't struggled or pulled away which caused Jackal to stop and stare in disbelief.

"Remember this, Jackal. I _never_ do what's expected," Ban said softly, patting the Transporter's left cheek briefly - like one would do to a two-year-old - before turning around.

Akabane watched wordlessly as Mido sauntered toward their en-suite bathroom whistling a happy tune.

* * *

In the guest wing of the Coils of Set compound, specifically room number five addressed to Kendra Hanayaka and her husband Kin Shiro, the platinum-blonde Novitiate was ecstatic that the First Trial was over.

"I'm never taking a soft bed and a hot bath for granted ever again!" Himiko said loudly in delight, falling back theatrically with a bounce on their oversized mattress. She wore a comfortable tank top and shorts to bed and she felt like staying in for the rest of the day.

"Me too. Sleeping in Miss Lady Bug a few nights in a row totally messes up my back," Ginji replied with a chuckle.

"Seriously? After all this time, you and Ban are still homeless?"

"Not after _this_ assignment," Ginji said proudly. "Ban says that with all the money we've saved up, we can start looking for a nice place to live in."

"Is that so?" Himiko recalled a conversation she had with Ban about Akabane 'breaking' the GetBackers' ridiculous 'black hole' streak with the money they made. For the longest time and for the oddest reasons, every cent the pair had was either taken away by parking infraction tickets, repairs to Ban's car, collateral damage or a client double-cross. Hevn may have been responsible for pairing Jackal with the Dynamic Duo on joint assignments, but it was under the Transporter's 'insistence' and Ban suspected a large cash transaction was secretly involved. Nevertheless, it was primarily due to Akabane that the Getbacker Duo were turning things around in their personal funds department.

When Ginji seemed strangely silent, Himiko said, "You all right?"

"Hmnh?" he said distractedly.

"What's up?" she asked casually, inching next to a shirtless Ginji who sat cross-legged and was leaning against their bed's headboard. His bright-orange boxer briefs with adorably drawn baby chicks printed on them was a bit distracting. Her 'husband' had the fashion sense of a five-year-old.

"I think the High Priestess is possessed...and the thing she carries around inside her's very dangerous," Ginji remarked seriously.

"I know...I sensed it too," Himiko replied, shuddering. "I guess Ban's worried, then?"

"Yeah. Very. When Erkalla used her borrowed power on Ban and Mugambi...he almost lost control over Asclepius."

"_What?_" was Himiko's startled response. She knew firsthand just how menacing the ancient celestial entity that resided in Ban truly was as images of her slain older brother filled her mind.

"It's a major wrench we're not prepared for."

Silence filled their room as the 'couple' sat in deep thought beside each other.

"Ban will think of something...he always does," Himiko replied softly. It was almost affectionate.

Turning his head to face Himiko, Ginji smiled. He could sense the great love she harbored for Ban. Whatever wedge was driven between them was slowly repairing itself.

"So, what's your message from Ban say?" Ginji asked, switching completely to his normally goofy self. "Mine says, 'stop being such a dork,'" he recited proudly. When Himiko stayed quiet and a blush appeared on her cheeks, his eyebrows rose dramatically. "I read you mine. Can you tell me yours...pleeease?"

Sighing, Himiko had no defense for Ginji's puppy-face. (Nobody does! xD)

"He's mad at me," she muttered.

"Why?" he asked, shocked. "About what?"

"Well...remember when I started that big bonfire for Akabane?" When he nodded, she added sheepishly, "...I kinda used _real_ magic for it."

"Wait...real magic? Like the Dungeons and Dragons kind?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and replied, "Guess it's sort of like that, yeah."

"Wow. Cool. I've only seen Ban do magic a few times. He got us out of really bad spots on some assignments, I tell ya," Ginji grinned. "I like some of the chanting he does too."

"Chanting? He did full-on _spells_?"

"Is that bad?"

"It is, if other people saw him do it."

"It was always just the two of us whenever he used magic and it was usually as an absolute last resort."

"Oh," Himiko said, fiddling with a thin piece of 1x1 centimeter plastic in her fingers.

Hevn provided the entire team with devices that imprinted and read microscopic messages on tiny plastic pieces that could be concealed anywhere and successfully passed between them.

"He wrote down something bad, didn't he?" Ginji said. Whenever his best friend was mad at him, he always swore a red streak. He was hoping Ban wasn't too mean toward Himiko. "How nasty is it?"

"Don't worry about it," she answered back with a frown. "Anyway, what I did was a mistake. The worst part is, the whole thing was caught on _film_."

"I thought witch-hunting died with the Dark Ages," he remarked.

"As long as there are still real witches in the world, the witch-hunters usually lurk around the corner. It's a battle that been raging on since the rise of the civilized caveman. Stupid, self-righteous fanatics that think all magic-users come from the depths of hell."

"If destroying that bit of film's really important, I'm sure Ban's already found out a way to fix it," Ginji said confidently.

"I hope so," she said worriedly. She felt Ginji's strong arm drape around her waist, pulling her body against his. Her cheeks warmed instantly.

"Whatever happens, Ban and I will always be around to help you. You know that right?" he said softly.

An aspect of the Lightning Emperor was back again and Himiko's stomach fluttered. She had to admit, Happy Ginji was cute but Dangerous Ginji was...hot. Must be in his eyes. They practically smoldered as he stared back at her. Although, it wasn't just his eyes. It was the whole package. Inwardly, she scolded herself for being stereotypically attracted to the 'bad boy.' Her major crush on Ban was an excellent example. She then cursed Evil Eyes for showing up at a pivotal point in her impressionable adolescent life!

Leaning on Ginji's bare skin felt so warm and comfortable, she loathed to leave her cozy, little spot mashed against his side. Playfully, she decided on a bit of harmless flirting.

"Y'know," she began, turning her head and propping her chin against Ginji's shoulder. She was so close to his face that their noses were almost touching. "You're kinda sexy when the mood hits you."

"S..."

A tiny hiss was all Ginji could say before his entire body blushed a deep red and he pulled back in surprise with widened eyes. There was a silly, lopsided smile on his face.

Their 'moment' came and went, to Himiko's dismay, as Goofy Ginji was back in full swing with the _funniest_ expression plastered to his face. No longer able to contain her reaction, she tilted back her head as her lilting laughter filled the room.

* * *

As the day progressed, most of the Novitiate couples chose to stay within the confines of their assigned guest bedrooms. Some were in heavy discussion about the First Trial, proposing strategies for the near future; others were convalescing, having depleted their mental and physical reserves; while a few chose to pass the time in a unique merriment of their own, a welcome distraction from everything that was happening around them.

Sakura and Emishi were having a spirited game of Dress-up and the Clothmaster had never laughed so much in her life, watching her 'husband' making a fool of himself for her benefit.

Kazuki decided to mingle with available Novitiates as he explored the grounds that were allowed to them, Juubei and Toshiki acting cordial but staying observant of their surroundings.

Hevn was hard at work tweaking a few of her inventions disguised as jewelry under the curious eyes of her 'husband' Shido. To anyone spying on them through hidden cameras, all the observers would see was a wife asking her husband's opinion on which of her trinkets she should wear.

Akabane reluctantly stayed in bed on Ban's insistence.

"This is ridiculously unnecessary, Mido. I'm not debilitated," Jackal argued. "Except for the migraines, I'm perfectly healthy."

"Just play along, will ya?" Ban replied, slightly irritated. "I'm sure they're spying on us right now and they had better _see_ me nursing you back to health after I practically wrestled you away from this place's medical staff." He was carrying a tray of food he'd requested delivered to their room and he set it down carefully on Jackal's lap.

"I suppose it's worth it...if I'm spoon-fed," Jackal said slyly.

"Whatever you say, 'honey,' Mido said acidly. He made deliberate movements of laying down a napkin on the Transporter's lap, sitting beside him and resisting the urge to ram the soup spoon he held down Jackal's throat.

After five or six spoonfuls of soup, Akabane noted Mido's slight wince.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Did something happen while I was away?"

"You're imagining things."

"Spare me your condescension," Jackal frowned, crossing his arms.

"Might as well tell ya," Mido said with a sigh and sat up straight. "There's been an unexpected and very dangerous development. Remember Ianna Kurnugi's claim that the Coils of Set's High Priestess was possessed?"

"Yes, it's one of the main reasons for this assignment and the girl genuinely believes it."

"Here's the thing. Ereshkigal Erkalla isn't possessed. It's much _worse_ than that. She's a living vessel and channeling an unknown entity's power which I confirmed personally," Ban said as he stood up, turned around and removed his shirt. He heard the small gasp as the Transporter surveyed his back. From what he'd seen in the bathroom mirror earlier that morning, he knew it was ugly. "Whatever dark force this stupid cult's messing with...it's old, it's powerful and it's pissed."

"Tell me what happened," Akabane requested. He then listened carefully to Mido's story. "Ancient supernatural entities are never to be taken lightly. This is indeed a very troubling development. Aborting the mission is out of the question. The heavy importance of our royal client's request demands that we see this assignment through to its indeterminable end."

"I sure-as-hell am _not_ dying for some bit of shiny jewelry!" Mido said loudly, ruffling his red hair in exasperation.

"How must we proceed then?"

"I sent the others messages and they should get back to me with their opinions soon. We'll decide then."

"Seems we've discovered an intriguing link between this organization's dark entity and Prince Bahadir's stolen Eyes of Horus heirloom," Jackal pondered audibly.

"Shit. Whatever thing we're up against is _in_ that necklace," Mido concluded.

The pair sat quietly with grim expressions as their unspoken thoughts ran a parallel course.

What exactly had their Retrieval group walked into? Were they all in a crazy, elaborate trap that made them unfortunate scapegoats for a bigger, more sinister scheme? It began as a simple enough assignment: return the Eyes of Horus necklace that was 'stolen' by the Coils of Set organization to Prince Bahadir's royal family vault, insure that Ereshkigal Erkalla was unharmed then placed in Ianna Kurnugi's care, and each member of their Retrieval team went home with a sizable chunk of wealth.

However, their entire assignment had escalated into a unexpected _mess_ that was anything but simple!

"You should get those bruises looked at. You may have internal injuries," Akabane suggested. At present, it was best to address issues they could easily resolve.

"I'm fine. I don't need this place's quacks to poke me with fuck-knows-what," Ban said indignantly as he began putting on his shirt.

"Wait. If you won't let the Coil's medical staff look at you, will you allow _me_ a quick check?"

"Why the hell would I let you do that?" Ban said with a snicker.

"You've taken good care of me, so far, Mido. I simply wish to extend you the same courtesy."

There was a period of contemplative silence as the two men stared at each other.

"Whatever," Ban relented, setting aside Jackal's food tray as he sat on the edge of their bed with his back toward the Transporter. He felt Akabane's remarkably careful fingers as they gently examined the bruised areas of his body. "Ow."

"Sorry," Jackal said reflexively and continued his meticulous inspection.

Trying not to fidget in impatience, Ban did his best to sit still until Jackal was satisfied with his 'examination.'

"Besides some very tender areas of deep bruising, it doesn't feel like any of your organs were damaged."

"Good to know," Ban said, rolling his eyes as he wore his shirt. He chose a soft, rather stretchy material that didn't irritate his skin. Turning around to face the Transporter, he asked casually, "So, Jackal...were you really a practicing physician before you turned into a homicidal sociopath?"

Stunned by the Jaganmaster's question, Akabane was strangely speechless and uncomfortable.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then?" Mido replied, equally surprised by Jackal's bizarre reaction.

Ban never thought he'd live to see the day when he'd work side-by-side with the murderous Transporter, not to mention having lengthy _conversations_ with the weirdo that didn't involve nasty taunting and a fight to the death!

Looking agitated, Akabane seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable and...lost.

"Hey," Mido prompted, when the Transporter resorted to staring blankly at a wall. "Planet Earth to Dr. Jackal. You coming in for a landing or what? Didn't think my simple 'yes' or 'no' question was such a land-mine." After another lengthy span of silence, he added, "hello? Scalpel got your tongue?"

"I truly wish...I knew for sure," Akabane mumbled softly.

"Huh?"

"I don't have an answer to your simple question, Mido...of whether I was a professional medical doctor or surgeon," Akabane continued, visibly hesitant of his admission. "Although I possess extensive knowledge in both those areas...I...I can't tell you _how_ or even _why_ I've acquired such medical expertise...because I simply don't remember that part of my past."

There was a massive, nuclear explosion and Mido's mind was ground zero.

"Wait-a-fucking-minute," Ban fumbled, feeling like he'd lost his grasp on reality. "Are you telling me...that _you_...the most dangerous, most deranged man that Ginji and I have ever met...is suffering from _amnesia_?"

"Am I to readily believe that the GetBackers, a pair of eighteen-year-old professionals with the illustrious reputations of Jaganmaster and Lightning Emperor of the infamous Infinity Fortress...are _homeless?_" was Akabane's rebuttal.

Ban's face went beet red and he muttered, "Tou-fucking-ché."

Quickly covering an amused grin with his hand, Akabane sputtered until he could no longer hold back the gale of laughter that reduced him to a helpless mass on their oversized mattress. Mido included.

"Shit," Ban said, clutching his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. He and Jackal were laying side-by-side on the cozy bed. "Haven't laughed like that in years."

"Same here," Akabane replied, wiping the excess liquid from his eyes. "Years."

"How much of your past did you forget, exactly?" Mido asked curiously.

"Most of it. I have no idea where I was born, who my parents are or if my name is truly mine to begin with..." His voice drifted to a hush when the memory of a precious face from his not-too-distant past shot to the surface. A hard lump immediately formed in his throat as he cursed under his breath.

"That bad, huh?" Mido commented and was _shocked_ to realize that he felt a bit sympathetic toward the scalpel-wielding lunatic. The world as he knew it had officially ended and he had no idea how to restore the familiar balance.

He was making friends with his greatest enemies now? Ban imagined his grandmother screaming at him and rolling in her grave in outrage. At this rate, he should go ahead and track down the Chief Shaman of the witch-hunters so they could resolve their major differences over a pot of English tea and freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies. The ridiculous image threatened to wrestle another laughing fit out of him.

Glancing at Jackal, Ban knew that his 'friendly camaraderie' with the lethal Transporter was a direct result of the man's worsening migraines. Whatever plagued the Scalpel Fairy made him vulnerable, prompting him to act totally out-of-character. Whether it was unwilling behavior or not, he was learning things about Jolly Jackal that both intrigued and bothered him.

"Tell me something, Mido," Akabane said, still staring at the ceiling above him. "Ereshkigal's mysterious entity...is it similar to your link with Asclepius?"

Ban's face went pale as he pursed his lips. He felt physically sick.

"That information's strictly need-to-know under pain of death, Jackal."

"I truly resent your stubborn need to patronize me, _boy_."

"I resent your fucking nosey attitude."

"Mido. Will you just, _please_, answer my question?" Akabane insisted.

The room was plunged into a long, tense silence.

"I'm not a sideshow freak you can pick apart," Ban replied darkly before hopping off their bed and quickly walked out the door, shutting it with a sharp slam.

* * *

Later in the day, each Novitiate couple was visited by a Coils of Set handmaiden who delivered invitations on elaborate stationary to a prepared dinner feast in celebration of the completion of their First Trial.

With thoughts weighing heavily on their minds, the members of the Retrieval team were the least enthusiastic about the event.

Ban eventually returned to the assigned room he shared with Jackal smelling heavily of cigarette smoke and hard liquor. He wordlessly listened when he was informed of the dinner invitation, hardly making any eye contact and nodded curtly, retreating to their bathroom en-suite.

Sighing, Akabane prepared himself for dinner, selecting another entertaining costume for his amusement, but his actions lacked the usual enthusiasm.

At the dinner feast, Mido proved himself a fine actor as he mingled convincingly with other Novitiates, smoothly communicating in code to the rest of the Retrieval team and getting their opinions on the next step.

Collectively, it was decided that they would finish the assignment, the need to deviate from their original plans, unnecessary. Only if the dark entity became a direct threat to them would they consider alternative measures.

Laughing out loud, Ban signaled his discontent to the rest of the Retrieval team, threatening to take matters into his own hands to insure their safety. As damage control, Akabane had a lengthy 'discussion' with the Threadmaster disguised as derisive innuendo, pretending to be a jealous rival of the beautiful 'princess.'

With added help from Ginji and Himiko, Ban reluctantly conceded to the majority decision, but inwardly, he was furious.

"You're all idiots," Ban said, walking out to the room's balcony with an unopened pack of cigarettes after the Novitiates were dismissed from the dinner feast. Thankfully, it was a more informal atmosphere since the High Priestess wasn't in attendance.

Weary of Mido's angry and distant behavior, Akabane shed his stuffy, formal dinner attire for a loose-fitting, black silk dress and tried unsuccessfully to read a book. Frustrated, he left their assigned room and wandered over to a darkened section of the Novitiate guest wing that was used for the dinner feast where an elegantly polished grand piano was placed.

An elderly musician played soothing melodies while they ate and during dessert, a few of the Novitiates took turns outdoing each other. Most notable among them was Amarantha Ashford, whose musical skill was impressive.

Sitting on the piano's immaculately shiny bench, Akabane ran his fingers lightly over the black-and-white ivory keys as the disjointed memory of a song echoed in his head. Almost unconsciously, he began to expertly play, the pleasant tune of the untitled melody drifting around him as he listened, openly fascinated by his own strange musical knowledge, wondering how he had learned it.

"Didn't know you could play the piano."

Jolted by Mido's unexpected arrival, Akabane's fingers clumsily ground to a halt.

"We're on speaking terms again?" Jackal said flatly, resuming the music and trying to ignore Ban's intrusion.

"Lemme guess, another mysterious skill you don't remember learning?"

"What if it is? Shall I enumerate all the gaps in my memory for you?"

Akabane stopped playing, staring sourly at Mido who'd wandered over, casually leaning his body against the grand. The boy was shirtless, wearing a loose pair of black, silk pajamas. It was an enticing package had his mood been different.

"Amnesia," Ban said, shaking his head with a snicker. "You're just all kinds of fucked-up, aren't you?"

"Says the one not afflicted by the problem," Jackal replied with a frown, deliberately holding his fingers above the piano keys. "I'm trying to relax, so if you don't mind, go bother someone else."

"Damn, you're crabby," Ban taunted with a grin.

"If your link with Asclepius is as tenuous as that dark entity is to the High Priestess, I can see why you evaded my question earlier," Akabane said bluntly before he could stop himself, knowing that the subject was a sore spot to the young Jaganmaster.

"_Not_ here," Ban warned with a growl, stalking closer and adding with a low hiss, "you trying to get us all _killed?_"

There were visible sparks as the pair stared menacingly at each other.

Looking away, Jackal sighed. "Forgive me...that was careless."

"You're turning into a liability," Ban groused angrily. He knew his statement would start a fight between them but he needed to vent his frustrations out on Dr. Jackal, who was an increasingly unpredictable speed bump to their current operation.

"I know," Akabane admitted meekly with a sigh. He very rarely made mistakes and this particular mission was turning out to be the biggest blunder of his entire career as a Transporter. He also failed to notice the look of absolute shock on Mido's face as he gazed pensively at his fingers which were positioned to continue playing the melody where he'd stopped.

Ban couldn't decide what was more shocking: Jackal's easy admission that he was wrong or the _calm_ manner in which he'd said it! He had fully expected them to have brawled it out, regardless of the consequences.

"Shall we continue our conversation elsewhere, then?" Akabane suggested.

"After you."

As the pair walked down the corridor to their assigned room, Jackal thought it was best to change the subject.

"I saw you handing an envelope to one of Ereshkigal's handmaidens at dinner. Have you formally refused her proposition?"

"Tempting as it was for me to say No in twenty offensive ways, I gave the Priestess a counteroffer," Ban replied.

"Oh?"

"It's a proposal she can't refuse and your being able to play the piano can only sweeten the deal."

"Well, what was your offer?

"I sent her a message saying I'll gladly play Giuseppe Tartini's Violin Sonata in G Minor for her and the rest of the senior members of the Coil, unless she prefers a private performance," Ban explained.

"The violin solo known as 'The Devil's Trill.' That's one of the most technically demanding pieces ever composed," Akabane remarked. "Having heard you play myself, I don't doubt your skill...but where exactly do I fit into your proposal?"

"I figured we'd to a little duet," Ban said with a shrug. "That way, you'll stay in the center of the Priestess's radar. I've seen the way that woman looks at you. She's got some hidden agenda brewing and I'm betting you're somehow involved."

"I've suspected the same thing since the beginning," Akabane agreed. "We'll have that information when she decides to contact me privately."

There was a momentary pause before either of them spoke again as they approached the doorway to their room.

"That song you were playing...I've never heard it before," Ban remarked, leaning against the doorjamb as he watched Akabane work the electronic lock.

"I did some research, tried searching for the song's title on mp3 databases but I think the song's an original composition," Jackal replied, the pair entering their room. "Also, that's the first time I've ever attempted to play it." He fidgeted as he sat on their bed, true to his character in ladylike fashion, crossing his long, slim legs.

Hopping onto the bed, Ban waited patiently for Jackal to continue his story.

"I've heard the song in my head a million times...and my hesitation to play it..." Clearing his throat, Akabane tried to describe how he felt. "The melody brings with it an incredible _ache_, a sense of longing and loss that weighs heavily in my chest. Now that I've played it...the song hammers home the reality of a gaping _emptiness_ that I fear...I may never be able to fill."

"Is that why you kill? As a distraction? As a way to fill that emptiness?" Ban said in disgust.

"Partly," Akabane admitted, his eyes a blazing purple. "Mostly...I enjoy it."

"_That's_ the Jackal I know," Ban replied with a molten blue gaze. "The main reason I hate you so much is because you constantly remind me of how I _used_ to be. These days, I've come to loathe that part of my past. The angry, violent, selfish me that I _never_ want to be again."

"Which brings us to what intrigues me the most about the GetBackers," Akabane stated, smiling diabolically. "You and Ginji spend so much energy trying to squash the basest aspects of yourselves, denying what I _know_ you both still feel. Underneath your facades of chivalry and heroism, the combined bloodlust that you and Ginji possess...it's _magnificent_ and irresistibly delicious."

Ban's blank expression would've served as a clear warning to anyone who saw it to quickly run away, but for Dr. Jackal, it only drew him closer.

"There it is," Akabane whispered with a chuckle. "Such seductive darkness."

"Listening to your bullshit really pisses me off," Ban said between clenched teeth. "At least Ginji and I have moved _forward_. Looks like your stuck in a rut, Jackal, alone in the dark...and there you'll stay...unless..."

Whatever insight Ban had gleamed from the depths of Akabane's gaze and body language remained unsaid as he quietly watched the Transporter hastily leave for the solitude of their en-suite bathroom.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ban is _not_ happy with Himiko's public display of _real_ magic.

There's a long-standing debate among violin aficionados on the qualities of a 'Guarnerius' versus a 'Stradivarius.' Many say that a 'Guarnerius' possesses a 'darker and deeper' sound compared to the 'lightness' of a 'Stradivarius.' Also, the overall craftsmanship of a 'Guarnerius' is 'cruder and less sophisticated' than that of a 'Stradivarius.' (I suppose it all comes down to personal preference, right?)

I never intended to adhere strictly to canon for either the manga or the animated series. (Besides, where's the fun in that?) I hope that my personal touch on the GetBackers lore continues to be entertaining. ^_^

I'm sure many of you noticed that I tweaked the name of another character: Prince Bahdir. He's now to be known as Prince Bahadir. Why? For the longest time, the Arabian prince's name has been bothering me. It just didn't sound right. So, I finally did something about it.

For those of you who don't remember the GetBackers' new identities, please refer to the tables at the bottom of chapter 6.

For more comprehensive information on Absinthe, the fabled Green Fairy (and the site I owe Ban's lecture to) please visit: www dot feeverte dot net slash faq-absinthe dot html number-sign B1

* * *

Why, oh, why does it take so bloody LONG for me to update? Simple! My muses tend to ditch me and reappear at the most inconvenient times - _especially_ when I'm busy with life-stuff. Stupid life-stuff. Grr!

(Nobody's more frustrated than me trying to push this story out of my head!)

I've also been distracted by another fic I've been writing. *bows head in shame*

I always breathe a sigh of relief listening to my GetBackers playlist for getting me through chapter after chapter: GetBackers OST, Cure, Depeche Mode, some classical Vivaldi, Mozart, Bach, Tchaikovsky, the talented Itzhak Perlman and Vanessa Mae, along with Keane, NIN, Placebo, and Portishead. Not to mention the fantastic selection of delicious mellow electronica from web-radio stations' Groove Salad by SomaFM and ChillFM, or trance from AHFM. xD

Also, for your entertainment, you can download my story banners on my ffnet profile page. Enjoy.

Again, much LOVE, LOVE, LOVE to all my faithful readers! Your reviews and support give me the perseverance to keep typing away, not to mention constantly kicking myself in the rear to get moving onto the next chapter.

Although...I'm sure a lot of you wish that I'd update _faster_.

Me too!

(=^_^=)


End file.
